Always There
by Frozenfever9712
Summary: A series of loosely connected one-shots about Alex's job as Kara's big sister and how much they care for one another. Non-romantic sisterly relationship. Lots of sisterly fluff. Accepting request.
1. Chapter 1- Where'd They Go?

This is going to most likely be a multichapter story. This is non Romantic and just a bit of fluff between our favorite hero and her amazing big sister.

I am working on yet another story called Saving the Cities Savior where Alex will save her baby sister instead of Kara saving her big sister. So look forward to that :)

Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave a review and request for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks to anyone who follows, favorites, and reviews.

Merry belated Christmas!

So without further ado, here is chapter one of Always There.

It had been a long day for Kara. She was sleepy, hungry, and she just wanted Alex.

You see, Kara had missed out on her entire childhood and Alex became determined to give her it back. So, Alex became like a mommy to Kara, and Kara became like a baby to Alex. Not literally of corse, but the relationship was very similar.

It was Friday night and the Red Tornado had really done some damage on National Cities famous Supergirl. The poor girl was honestly half asleep walking through her front door.

She sighed contently and made her way to her couch to relax, she was about to call Alex to come over and stay with her when the women she wanted to see came walking out of her kitchen and into the living room where Kara was laying, the phone still in her hand as she got ready to press 2, Alex's speed dial number.

"Hey sweetheart." Alex greeted, taking the phone from Kara's hand and sitting down next to her. Alex ran her fingers through Kara's golden hair and kissed the younger girls forehead.

"Hi." Was all Kara had to really say for Alex to know something was wrong. The concern expressed itself on her face.

"Kara, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kara began to shake her head yes but suddenly changed her mind and launched herself at Alex.

The younger girl buried her face in her big sisters chest as a unexpected sob escaped her lips. A small and incoherent, "no." Made its way through the sobs as Kara snuggled deeper into Alex.

Even though she was very confused as to what exactly was wrong, it never stopped her from comforting her little sister and promising her it would all be okay.

"Shhhh. Your okay Kara. Everything is fine and your safe. I'm here. Alex is right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. I even pinky promise you." Alex swore to her baby sister. Alex secretly fount it adorable that Kara used pinky promises as a legitimate foundation of trust.

Kara nodded her head against Alex and slowly her cried became softer until they were sniffled and a occasional hiccup. This was followed by, "I-I-I'm so s-sor-ry."

"Shhhh. It's okay Kara. I'm here. Sissy's here." Alex soothed Kara a bit more, referring to herself as sissy only because Kara did it so very often.

Kara inhaled deeply and sat back so she could look at her big sister. Alex smiled warmly to her little sister and the invite was so much, Kara hugged her sister close again, cuddling close into the embrace and staying like that for a while.

"Now, why don't we discuss what is wrong, huh sweetheart?" Alex kissed Kara's head affectionately and rocked her back and forth.

"I m-m-miss my mommy." Kara mumbled into the crook of her big sisters chest, trying not to cry again. "But s-she lied to me. She told me lies. I loved her and. And. And she lied to me!" Kara was all out of tears at this point.

As soon as Kara said 'mommy', Alex knew what was coming. Alex had promised that whenever Kara needed just a little more love and a little more attention, she would give it to her. It had been just a simple promise at first but now, Alex realized just how deep and and meaningful those words were to her sweet little Kara. Alex couldn't help it, Kara was, in her opinion, the cutest thing on earth. She was innocent, kind, gentle, brave, selfless, and had the heart of a hero.

Her little sister had lost so much and yet she still had hope for the world. She still had love for its people, and she protected them with all of her being. But Alex knew her baby sister very will now. She knew that sometimes, it was Kara who needed the protecting.

Alex knew Kara hadn't realized it just yet, but her powers had been blown out. James had heard what had happened, and told Alex to run a brief test on Kara. The test proved positive that Kara's powers were blown out and she would be venerable to everything. In fact, more so then normal people.

Kara had never needed her immune system before, which made it likely that it was very weak. Pain would be something entirely new to her, so it would be ten times worst. But most importantly, James told Alex how Kara would one hundred percent need someone she trusted very much to lean on.

And that someone, had to be Alex. Kara May of trusted James and Winn, but out of everyone in the in tire Galaxy, Alex was her favorite person and the only one she trusted with anything and everything. So naturally, it was Alex who the famous Supergirl would be staying in the protective custody of and Alex who would take care of the girl if anything happened, which it was bound to.

"Well, your mommy was a very important women Kara. She couldn't always side with family and she had to think about what would be best for all of krypton, not just you or even herself. She did what she thought was needed, and while it may not have been right, we all make mistakes. But that's okay. You have us." Alex was sincere. She meant every word she said.

The next thing that came out of Kara's mouth, melted Alex's heart like only Kara could. "But your my family. Aunt Astra is not. Neither is her mean husband. Just you and me. And your mom. Her too. But really just me and you. I love you Alex. I love you so very much. Your my big sister and I need you. I don't know what's wrong with me right now, but I know how much I need you and want you to stay with me. Please don't go home tonight. Stay with me, please sissy?" Kara looked up at Alex with impossibly big and innocent eyes, careful with her word choice. The younger girl had figured out that she could basically get Alex wrapped around her finger by calling her 'sissy'.

"I'll always stay with you. And you feel a little funny sweetheart because You blew your powers out. But honeybunch, you'll be okay in a few days. Until then, I'm off work and your with me." Alex continued to rub circles around her little sisters back.

Alex had already realized she was in for it. She had to keep Kara away from outside, away from the news because she knew her baby sister would one hundred percent try to save people, even without powers.

But for right now, she had a feeling everything would be okay. She had her little sister in her lap, cuddled into her. She had the girl relatively happy. And she knew when Kara started hurting again, whether it be emotional or physical, she would be here to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

But a small part of Alex's brain promised her that it wouldn't be easy. That troubles would come this weekend and she would have to know how to handle them. It was Alex's turn to be Supergirl. She may not be saving the city, but she was doing something more important. She was saving the cities savior.


	2. Chapter 2- Dangerous Tunnles

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters. If I did, there would most likely only be two characters, Alex and Kara.

Authors notes at the bottom.

The two had always done this. Even as children and even though Kara had her own room, she very much so preferred to sleep next to her big sister. And that's exactly how Alex knew they would be sleeping tonight.

"Alright. I think that it may or may not be time for a certain someone to go to sleep." Alex chuckled and effortlessly lifted Kara up off the couch. The first time she had down this, Kara had been shocked and Alex explained she worked out at a gym and so she was strong. However, in reality she was keeping a secrete from Kara. The DEO agents took a certain pill that made them almost twice as strong as they normally would be. It certainly didn't make her a strong as Supergirl here, but it made it easy for her to carry Kara.

What Alex had told Kara made enough sense to her, so she had learned to just let her big sister carry her to her room.

Alex and Kara both changed into pajamas, shorts and a t-shirt for Alex, fluffy pants and a tank top for Kara. The Danvers sisters got under Kara's over sized blanket and got comfy.

For Alex this was laying flat on her back with her fingers subconsciously playing in a certain little sisters blonde hair and her arms wrapped protectively around her. For Kara this was her head laying on Alex's chest, listening to her heart beat, and curled into her big sisters side.

The two girls had slept like this ever since Kara had arrived on earth nearly eleven years ago. The two young women waited patiently for sleep to overcome one another when something unexpected happened.

Alex's DEO watch communicator began to buzz on her wrist and she knew she had no choice but to answer. "Hello?"

"Agent Danvers," it was director henshaws voice, "I need you here. Now." And now, Alex was caught between a rock and a hard place. Kara was vulnerable to everything right now. Alex couldn't leave her home alone just incase something happened and Kara tried to go all Supergirl but she couldn't take her into her office either. If she did, her baby sister could get hurt too. And those were the images of her sisters he hated most. The ones were her indestructible baby sister lay limp and unmoving or her sweet little sister being held by her throat off the ground by a much for formidable opponent.

This didn't mean she didn't have faith in Kara but it did make her want to march right on down there in what Kara called, "big sister mode," and beat the crap out of anyone who meant to cause her baby sister harm. But Alex did know better considering the dangers to the city that Kara fought would easily crush her.

After a few brief seconds to compensate her choices, Alex told director Henshaw, "I'm on my way." And the second those words left her mouth, a very sad and agitated whine escaped the girl on her chest.

"Hey now, your coming with me miss Supergirl." Alex chided as Kara finally sat up off her, "get dressed."

The two quickly changed and Alex raced Kara out of the house with here. The entire trip had the older girl a nervous reck. She constantly had to watch out for any danger and had to move quickly so Kara wouldn't get sick. 'Is this how normal big sisters feel with there little sisters?' Alex thought to herself and internally groaned.

Why couldn't Kara just be okay and why couldn't director Henshaw leave her alone for once? She had told him she needed to take the next few days off, so why on earth was he calling her in at 9:49 pm?

When the sisters finally got to the DEO, Alex grew even more annoyed. Everything looked intact and no aliens were on the loose. Everything was in order! So what the heck was she doing here?

"Stay put." Alex glared pointedly to Kara when the two made it into the center of the DEO's main office. Kara put her hands up in mock defense and when Alex turned around, stuck her tongue out, mumbling, "brat." under her breath.

"Heard that!" Alex called back in defense, but without turning around. It wasn't long before the latter girl slipped out of view and into who-knows-where.

Kara blew a stream of air upwards in boredom, pushing a few stray pieces of hair out of her face. She leaned from one foot to the other. And back again. After a short while, Kara lost her patience and began to wonder around Alex'a familiar place of work. Little did she know, she was about to get lost.

There was a long dark tunnel and Kara found herself walking down it, turning wherever, and not really paying attention to where she was headed. All the younger Danvers sister knew was, she felt weird, was bored, and this was curing it.

Half a hour or so went by when Alex finally came back from wherever she had been called to. She chuckled at the almost stupid reason Henshaw called her down there. All wanted was to check on her and be sure she was okay and to inform her about everything she already knew could happen to Kara while her cells regained their energy.

But that smug little smirk was wiped clean off her face when she noticed Kara was missing. "Kara?" The older sister called out, but got no reply. "Hello? Where are you? Kara!?" Alex began to panic. Where had her baby sister one off to!?

Alex knew her sister well and the second she looked towards the black tunnel, she knew where she had gone. Her sister was ten thousand percent lost at this point. He had made Kara hold her cell phone and if she was lucky, the girl everyone saw as Supergirl still had it.

Alex had a lot of panic surging through her veins, but she wasn't the only one. Kara was beginning to get nervous and now that nervousness had grown into full blown fear. No one could seem to here her screaming out but she certainly was. "Alex! Alex, help me! I'm lost! ALEX!" Kara called out over and over but with no reply.

Eventually she just dropped to the floor, shaking from a growing sensation of cold and even though she hadn't realized it yet, fresh, warm tears began their descent down her cheeks and to her chin.

Kara buried her face in her knees but was giving a since of hope when Alex's phone began to buzz. She hurriedly answered and was over-joyed to head her big sisters voice flood her ears.

"Kara. Sweetheart. Tell me what's around you. I know you don't know where you are but what do you see or feel?" Alex was trying to sound as calm as she could. She knew her baby sister had wondered into the tunnel.

This tunnel, was filled with passageways and each one led to a different... Let's say problem to solve. Alex hoped she hadn't gotten into the hot one because her little sister would surely burn.

"I-I-it's c-c-c-cold-d-d-d. H-h-help-p-p-p m-me." Kara begged. Before dropping the phone from her shaking hands. Kara was vibrating and Alex found herself racing towards the path she had concluded her sister took. The below-zero freeze room.

Alex made sharp turns and her legs were moving so quickly she couldn't feel them touching the ground. A cold room didn't sound to bad but in reality it was for Kara. She could we pneumonia, or could quit literally freeze to death.

The walls in the room were unstable from the below zero temperatures, the darkness around Kara would make her succumb to the cold and fall asleep faster, and Kara had never been exposed to the Cold or its consistencies. The small not-so-super-Supergirl was in trouble and didn't even relies she was yet.

Alex found her sister curled up next to a cracking wall and all the creaking sounds were telling her to movie quick.

Kara saw her sister but was shaking to much to do anything but say through chattery teeth, "A-A-Alex."

"Shhh. Shhh. I know. Let's go sweetheart. Alex's here. Come on now honeybunch." Alex said scooping Kara up and beginning to run as fast as she could out of the troublesome tunnel.

After a few moments of racing around through the dark, the two sisters emerged from it. Alex was heaving slightly from running and Kara would be out cold if she wasn't so cold.

Kara was emotionally and physically drained. All she wants was to sleep in her normal ways, curled up in Alex's arms. Alex bud her farewells, didn't bother explaining what just happened, and quickly made her was home.

The latter girl was set down on the couch after her big sister had carried her home. Alex's quickly began searching the girl for any scratches, bruises, or anything really.

After finding nothing, Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Then inhaled deeply before blowing up at her baby sister.

"What the hell Kara? You could had been hurt. You could have gotten lost in there and died! Oh my gosh, Kara!" Alex sat down, cupping the now crying girls cheeks in her hands and began to cry herself. She was so scared for her baby sister. She couldn't bare the thought of her being hurt.

"I'm sorry!" Kara cried into her big sisters shoulder as she sat in her lap, afraid and comforted all at the same time.

"No. Shhh. Don't be. Just please don't ever scare me like that again. And don't think about ever going into that tunnel again either." Alex kissed Kara's forehead as the younger girl sat Back and let her big sister wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Alex hugged her little sister close to her once more before the two got up and back into Kara's bed. If the rest of the time Kara would be without her powers were anything like this, than the two Danvers sisters sure were in for it.

It wasn't even two seconds of Alex sitting down on Kara's bed did she find herself with a lap and armful of alien blonde girl. "Okay. Okay." Alex's said under a chuckle. 'Once a big sister, always a big sister. Once Kara's favorite, always Kara's favorite.' Alex thought as she smiled to herself yet again.

She would always pretend to get annoyed with Kara's antics, but she never would be. They would always be adorable to her and they would always make her smile. Alex knew for a fact she would always be wrapped around Kara's finger and would always be way over protective of her little sister. And she was okay with this. Alex kissed her sweet little Kara's head once more when she heard the soft snores and smiled.

Alex leaned over, shifting the sound sleeper of Kara over slightly in the process, to turn the light off.

"Mhmmmummh?" Kara mumbled incoherently. This girl slept like the dead but any, even the smallest movement of Alex, would always wake her up. Every. Single. Time.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep." Alex chided slightly as Kara sat up to look at her big sister. She was meant with kind eyes and a slight smile. But that didn't stop her from pouting.

"I felt you moving." Kara's bottom lip pursed out as she put on her best sad puppy dog eyes. Alex felt her heart cringe slightly at the look she was getting and she sighed.

"I promised you I wasn't leaving. Now, let's go to sleep, okay?" Alex smiled gently to Kara and received a very big smile in return as the sisters began to resume their normal sleeping arrangements and sighed at the warmth of each other.

Nothing could ruin this moment except maybe... "ACHOO!"

Hahahahaha! Cliff hanger! But not really...

I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to write more.

Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, and reviews.

Also, please leave request for future moments you guys want to happen between Alex and Kara. But remember, this is NON-romantic so let's keep it sisterly, okay?

Alright so that's all for now and I'll update again soon. Peace, out!


	3. Chapter 3- I Got Sick?

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Authors notes at the bottom.

This picks up right where the last chapter left off, right after Kara sneezes.

Chapter 3- I'm sick?

Alex instantly went into 'big sister mode' when she heard Kara sneeze. Oh who was Alex kidding? She never left 'big sister mode', but that didn't mean this didn't alarm her.

"Kara? You okay?" Alex searched her sisters face in the dark, looking for any sign of anything really. After placing her hand on Kara's forehead, and feeling the heat, panic set in. Her sister was sick. Kara had never been sick. Kara didn't even know what being sick was, for goodness sakes!

"Nooooooo." Kara groaned out, drawing out the 'O', just before a hard coughing fit ripped through her chest. "Alex. Please please pleeeeaasee make it stop." Kara whined, burring her face in Alex's chest, cuddling close, as if she was trying to somehow surround herself in Alex in a vein attempt to escape whatever sickness had her in its grasp.

"Shhh. Your sick. I can't make it stop Kara. You just have to rest and you'll feel better soon." Alex explained, feeling her heart cringe tightly at Kara's next words.

"But your my big sister. Your supposed to stop stuff that hurts." Kara nuzzled Alex and sniffled, but these sniffles were not from her cold, they were from the sudden realization that her big sister, the person she looked up to the most, her favorite person, the person as trusted more than anyone, the person who she believed would protect her from everyone and everything, could not make this sickness stop.

"Kara. I know. I know you feel really bad but I can't make it stop. Being sick is just something that happens to humans and it usually last for about four days. But since you'll have your powers back tomorrow, then you'll only be sick for a couple of hours. Okay?" Alex felt Kara nod against her and heard Kara mumble something under her breath.

"I think some chicken noodle soup will make you feel better too. Do you want some?" Alex tried again to make Kara feel a little better with her secrete weapon, food. Alex figured out very early on that Kara would do almost anything for food.

"Yes!" Kara explained jumping up and then immediately regretting it, as another coughing fit ripped through her chest, making her throat sore.

Alex sighed and got up, Kara following close at her heals, even stepping on them once or twice, and headed into her little sisters very messy kitchen. After searching all the pantries, it was concluded that Kara had no soup of any kind anywhere in her apartment.

"Okay," Alex said breathily, "so you have like no food. That means, at 3:42 am I'm going to be walking through the empty. Streets all to get you a can of soup. God, are you lick I love you Kara. Because for anyone else, I would not do this. Ever." Alex once again changed into day clothes, as did Kara.

After grasping her big sisters hand, Kara made her way out the front door, through the hall, down the elevator, and finally into the streets.

Alex was walking with a purpose and was honestly to tired to see the car speeding towards them, and Kara was relying heavily on the elder girl to watch out for her, as she always did.

But as soon as the headlights brightly came into view, Alex reacted. "KARA!" She screamed, diving forward and shoving her little sister out of the cars path and onto the concrete.

The car crashed into a near by pole, but Alex was to busy making sure Kara was okay to see if the man was. In fact, that man would get a ear full later. How dare someone come close to hitting her sister.

"Ahhhhhh" a blood curdling scream erupted from Kara's lungs as she clutched her hurt arm close to her, tears streaming down her cheeks and pain overwhelming her.

Alex pulled Kara close to her, careful not to hurt her more than she already was, and tried to see what exactly was wrong.

"Kara. Kara, look at me. Shhhh. There we go." Alex smiled as Kara looked up at her and then she throughly examined her injured little sister. "It broken. We need to get you to a hospital"

"No! It'll heal once I get my powers back." Kara let her arm go, trying to seem like she was okay.

"Kara..." Alex gave Kara her first warning.

"No. Alex, I'm perfectly fine. See?" Kara tried to move her arm, but it only resulted in her hissing in pain.

"Kara. Your not okay right now. Your sick and now you've got a broken arm. How about we get you that soup and I'll pick up a sling. For once, your right. If I take you to the hospital, they're going to X-Ray your arm and see the kryptonian cells. People would find out your Supergirl and we can't have that, can we?" Alex reasoned as she gathered her little sister in her arms, proceeding to carry her the rest of the way to the store.

After a quick glance, Alex concluded the man was okay and decided not to cuss him out. Only because Kara didn't like curse words and she really didn't have the time right now.

The trip into the store was quick, no one was there so no one asked why Alex would be carrying Kara and the walk home remained uneventful.

Alex carefully wrapped Kara's arm up and made her the cam of soup that seemed to be the cause of all this trouble.

"Alright the soups done." Alex called walking into the living room and over to the couch where Kara sat, looking grumpy as ever. "Kara?" But the girl in question didn't budge. She just sat there, pouting adorably. Finally though, her face softened and she looked pathetically up at Alex, as worn out and broken as she was, it was clear that the younger girl still had some sparkle and fight left In her. Her eyes still shined and she still smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kara mumbled apologetically as Alex sat down beside her, careful not to spill the hot soup.

"It's not your fault." Alex stirred the soup and blew on it, just before holding it out to Kara's mouth and receiving a vert skeptical look from the blonde alien.

"Are you serious right now?" Kara raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her big sister.

"Yes I'm very serious. You broke your right arm, your dominate one to be specific, and I don't think you want soup spilled all over the place, do you." Alex explained herself.

"Ugh. Fine." Kara rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. Alex slipped the spoon in and proceeded to feed her younger sister the whole bowl. Alex set the bowl aside and leaned back into the couch, and it wasn't long before herself with a armful of alien.

The elder girl smiled, turning on Homeland and letting Kara snuggle comfortably into her. Alex playing in the soft blonde locks of Kara's hair and zoning out of the show, getting lost in her own thoughts.

Her mind was grazing over all of the hazy memory's of Kara before stopping and getting stuck once again on when she saw her baby sister laying limp, face down in the water after trying to get a bomb away from the city.

"Do it now!" Alex had tried to tell her little sister but to no avail.

"No. I have to get it a little farther!" Kara had called back just before the bomb exploded in her jars and she went falling down into the oceans waters.

Alex couldn't get that mental image out of her head. She couldn't get any of the times she had seen her sister limp and unmoving. The worst one had to be reactron. That one still sent shivers down her spine and brought tears to her eyes.

Her little sister. Her precious Kara, was laying limp and nearly dead. Reactron was only a blast away from killing Kara Alex couldn't bare to think of her life without her bubbly, and sometimes difficult, little sister around. It wasn't always Kara who needed Alex. Alex had figured out she wouldn't want to live if she didn't have her smiling savior of the city bouncing around all over the place.

Alex just didn't know how Kara did it. How she could be so selfless all the time, but at the same time she did. Alex gave up all of her free time to Kara and always would give up any and everything for her.

The girl was her smile and her life. Kara, a alien girl who had lost everything and had been so very fragile, had put her trust in Alex and decided that Alex would be her favorite person ever, and that nothing would come between the two. And that thought made Alex realize Kara could be a little selfish too.

Deep down, both girls knew that if the whole city was burning, Kara would care about the other people but her number one priority and concern would be Alex. Nothing else would matter until Alex was safe. And the elder girl knew it would be the same thing if Kara was in danger.

That's just how it was. The two would always be there for each other. Through thick and thin, through hot and cold, through villains and Heroes, and through life and death. Kara and Alex would always have each others backs.

Alex would always be over protective, motherly, and wrapped around Kara's finger. She knew it and it never had bothered her. She had gone Into her 'big sister mode' the very moment she saw superman walking up her driveway holding the small and frightened girls hand.

Alex was however, brought out of her thoughts when she felt Kara go completely limp against her and heard gentle and steady snores. Her little sister was okay and safe. That was all that mattered.

Alex smiled, kissing Kara's hair and turning off the television. She carried the younger girl to get room and put her on her side of the bed before getting in herself and turning out the light.

Kara, in her sleep, rolled over to Alex and put her head on her chest, wrapped her arms around her big sister, and cuddled into her, smiling all the while.

Alex let out a soft and quiet chuckle, wrapped her arms around Kara and held her close. "Goodnight Kara. I love you." Alex finally let sleep claim her and she drifted off into dreamland, dreaming of a happy and healthy Kara flying through the air laughing with her big sister on her back as they had done as children years ago.

Both Danvers sisters slept soundly and contently with just each others presence. The day had been long and hard, but worth it in the end.

So that's all for chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to write more.

Sorry for any typos, as I wrote this as fast as I could.

Request by Bia Moraes. Hope you liked it :)

This is not the end of the story guys, so don't freight. I plan on maybe 15 to 20 chapters, maybe more. This isn't just going to be about Kara's day as a human, it's also going to be about just random and cute moments of fluff between the sisters as the show progresses and prompts you guys leave.

Thanks to anyone who reads, follows favorites and reviews. Also, please leave a request if you have one for me to write so that I can write.

I'll update soon, and I hope you have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4 - Nightmares and more Sickness

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

As always, authors notes at the bottom.

Request by TheLongWayHome and by Evilregal13

Hope you enjoy.

Kara woke up the next morning still feeling miserable and grumpy, and she was still curled up the same way she always was when she sleeps with her big sister. Her arms wrapped tightly around Alex, her head on Alex's chest, the rest of her practically melting into the elder sister.

Even though she was absolutely miserable, she was also content. She felt safe with Alex and Kara was not about to move. By choice anyway.

Her sickness had other plans and she found herself racing to the bathroom and not quite making it. The youngest Danvers was covered in her own vomit and had quickly become a sobbing mess of a girl.

Alex woke up as soon as Kara so much as twitched and was by her side in a flash, whispering words of comfort and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Shhhh Kara. It's okay. Your okay. I know it burns your throat a little but your okay." Alex kissed the top of Kara's head and guided her the rest of the way to the bathroom.

"I'm so-sorry. I just want this to stop! Alex, please make it go away. I don't like this." Kara pleaded, wanting nothing more than to feel better.

"Hey now. Do not be sorry about something you couldn't help. Accidents happen and mistakes will be made Kara. Don't blame yourself for a little puke on your clothes. You've never been sick and couldn't help it." Alex grabbed a washcloth and wetting it with warm water under the sink. Then gently began to wipe Kara's face clean of half digested chicken noodle soup.

"Arms up." Alex instructed and Kara complied. After removing Kara's shirt, Alex fetched her a new one and put it on over the her very sick little sister's head. Kara almost instantly collapsed into her sister after the clean shirt was on she was shaking and sweating, sore and hungry. Tired and frustrated as she was though, Alex made it better for her.

The elder sister picked Kara up and proceeded to carry her back to bed. Alex was just about to set Kara down when she heard a very meek and withdrawn, "sissy?" Come from the blonde alien.

"Mhmm?"

"Are you gonna go back to work and leave me when I'm all better?" Kara looked up with teary eyes at the brunette in front of her.

Alex was not sure if it was Kara begging her to stay or the fever but either was she wasn't going to deny her. "No. No I am not. I'm going to stay by your side for as long as you want me to."

"Then forever." It was a Innocent answer, but it caused Alex's mind to wander off. 'I wonder if she wanted to come back and live with me again.' Alex accidentally wondered out loud though, and was shocked at the reply from the sick kryptonian in her arms.

"Yes. I don't wanna have to wait forever for you to get to my house when I need you." Kara mumbled quietly.

"Well then little sister. I think you and I have some arrangements to make." Alex couldn't help but smile at the giggle that bubbled out of Kara's mouth.

As her response to Alex's arrangements statement, Kara simply snuggled into her favorite person and let sleep claim her. Maybe she would feel better when she woke up this time.

Kara slept peacefully throughout the rest of the morning, but the same could not be said of her sister, as Alex's sleep was being plagued by awful nightmares that seem to real to be just a regular nightmare. This nightmare was her worst fear, and she would feel the dread of it really happening every time her baby sister put on that red cape. It brought the kind of pain no one could imagine, the kind that caused her heart to twist and knot up, stabbing sensations causing her every fiber and all of her being to feel a all to familiar dread and a emotion she wished never existed.

Alex, despite the heavy dead weight of her little sister bolted up from her sleeping position, a scream bursting unexpectedly out of her body, and violent sobs causing her to shake and tears to pour down her slightly freckled cheeks.

"Kara! Kara. Oh my gosh Kara." Alex pulling her very alarmed, scared, and confused little sister into her lap and holding her close. Kara knew that Alex must have had a nightmare and it somehow must of involved her. She also knew that when it came to Alex, the best comfort she could give her would be to let Alex hold her and big sister her. That's just how Alex worked and Kara would do whatever it took to make Alex feel better.

"Alex. What happened, Are you okay?" Kara said, looking on the verge of tears herself, she hated seeing her big sister cry.

"I just had a bad dream." Alex said to a Little to quickly for Kara's liking.

"What happened in it?" Kara asked, almost childishly.

"I, you. You went on a mission and I couldn't move. I could just stand there and you were begging me to help you and he held a kryptonite blade to your neck. I tried o save you but I couldn't and you. You. You." Alex's voice began to crack, telling Kara all she needed to know, but she finished anyway, though crying again. "Died."

"No. That's not gonna happen and I promise. I know that if I were ever in danger that you will always save me. No matter what. That thought scares me and comforts me all that the same time but I know your always gonna big sister me. I need you to. I'm not going to die because I have you. And I need you." Kara nuzzled her face into Alex's neck and the tears that were streaming down Alex's face stopped at once. She was still hurting but the knowledge that Kara needed her to protect her, she had always known Kara did but leading it from her made it seem more real, made the tears stop.

"I love you." Kara said and Alex Kept holding her little sister close, not about to let go, almost like if she let go, Kara would be gone or something.

"I love you more." Alex felt Kara smile against the crook of her neck.

"I love you most." The younger sister countered.

"I love you to infinity."

"And beyond!" Kara giggled wildly, yet adorably, at her own reference to the first earth movie she'd ever seen, Toy Story.

"Your a silly Little alien, you know that?" Alex began tickling her little sister, pinning her down and digging her fingers mercilessly into Kara's ribs.

"Alex!" Kara squealed and squirmed beneath her dark haired sister.

"What would all of national city say if they saw their famous hero who could stop anyone squirming and giggling like the child she is under her mere human big sister, huh?" Alex teased, lifting her baby sisters shirt and blowing a raspberry into it, causing Kara's back to arch as her laughs bubbled out of her, Alex's favorite sound and if it were a song, she'd play it on repeat forever.

"Your so cute." Alex Ruffled Kara's messy blonde curls and kissed her blushing check, smacking her butt playfully, and sitting down on the couch, grateful she wasn't ticklish.

She was quickly accompanied on her couch, as Kara scrambled to her feet still giggling and hopped up onto the couch.

Now that Alex had a armful of blonde alien girl, she turned on Homeland and began playing in those blonde curls. It wasn't long before Kara became tired again, even though she had her powers back, she still wanted to sleep.

Kara spread her limbs out, hearing them pop and crack, before getting in Alex's lap and wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, Putting her head on her sisters shoulder, and curling up. Alex in turn, wrapped her arms around Kara's back and turned herself to a more conferrable position, her back now leaning on a pillow on the arm of the couch and her legs out stretched.

This moment, in there very chaotic lives, was perfect, and when they lived together they knew hat these moments would be even more common, not that either were complaining.

So that's all for chapter 4. Hope you all liked it.

Thanks to all the people who left request and I'm working on them. I promise. I'll be updating a little more often and so I need even more request!

As always, thanks to anyone who reads, favorites, fallows, and reviews.

I can't wait to update and I can't wait to read your request! Sorry for any typos and I hope this was pleasing.

HAPPY NEW YEARS MY LOVELIES!

Xoxo ~ Isabella


	5. Chapter 5 -Gunman

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Request by Lily and guest.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Kara woke up sprawled out on top of her sister, who had her arms wrapped around the youngest Danvers, on the couch. A content sigh escaped her lips and she snuggled into Alex, just before hearing a siren and knowing she couldn't laze around anymore.

And as she got up, Alex's watch buzzed and her phone rang. Whatever the DEO wanted, it was obviously very important. A loud yawn escaped Kara's lips and as she tried to leave her living room, she was meant with a surprise.

She still felt weak, but not like there was kryptonite in the room, just like she was still in pain. That's when she registered that her arm was still aching, but if she had her powered back, then she shouldn't be hurting. That's what she figured, so she starred hard at something trying to use her heat vision only to find it still gone.

Kara looked at the clock. 'Great' she thought. It had not been 36 hours yet and she wouldn't be back to normal for another 5 hours.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Kara noticed the discomfort on her big sisters face, fearing what Alex would say.

"I-I. Kara, I'm sorry." Alex took a deep breath. "They need me but I can't leave you, and I can not take you with me. A alien escaped and you, you could be hurt. Badly. That's a risk I'm not willing to take. Stay put, okay?" Alex warned, thronging on her uniform and wrapping her sister in a tight hug, kissing her forehead and leaving her sitting on the couch.

"I-okay. Hurry back?" Kara raised a eyebrow, looking hopeful.

"I will. Be safe Kara." Alex steeped out of her door and began her quick paced walk to HQ.

The sirens kept bugging her till she couldn't take it. Kara could not handle this. She knew this is why she wasn't supposed to leave the house, she was human and could be hurt. But couldn't everyone else? Couldn't Alex? Lives were at stake and Kara, being the selfless and sweet young women she was, found herself sneaking out and running, still clutching her broken arm, in the direction of the sound.

When she burst through the door of the gas station, she saw a frightened man who she knew could not or at least would not hurt anyone in that station.

"This isn't you." Kara said, holding her broken arm behind her and trying to look natural, yet authoritative and understanding, even though she was in a lot of pain. She was knew she looked the part, standing there in her costume. But she needed to act it to. He couldn't know she was mortal right now, or he would have the advantage.

"You don't know that! It's to late for me." He replied defensively, pointing the gun at her. James happened to be walking by, pulling out his camera to capture this moment.

"Yes I do. I look at you and I see good. You can do the right thing. It's not to late. You can walk out a hero. It's not to late." Kara assured, her broken arm beginning to shake in pain.

"Yes it is. I walk out of here, I go to jail." He shook the gun at her, but she could see she was getting to him.

"There are about a million different easy I could stop you right now," Kara lied straight through her teeth as people pulled out there phones, "but I know you can do the right thing. Hand me the gun and we both know your already going to jail. But doing the right thing, that will make the man you are. No one will judge your mistake. Mistakes don't make a man, his actions do. Do the right thing." Kara took a step closer, and another. And one more. He handed her the gun. It was over. It was all over.

Alex had gotten the alien back in his cell without a problem and happened to be watching the news on Hank's tv. It seemed boring but a broadcast from CatCo cut in and there was her powerless baby sister, standing helplessly in front of a gunman, who had his gun aimed at her chest.

"Kara!" Alex screamed, even though she knew her little sister couldn't hear her.

Alex could not stop the persistent tears from sliding down her cheeks as a strangled sob escaped her red lips. The older Danvers sister dropped helplessly down onto her knees and couldn't bare herself to watch. Her sister was going to die. She just knew it.

But miraculously, Kara lived. The man handed her baby sister the gun and Kara was a true hero. She saved 37 people, without her powers. Something that took a true heart of a hero to do. But that didn't mean Alex was furious.

Her sister had just put her life on the line for people! While she was very proud of her baby sister, she was still angry and hurt all the same by Kara. What would she had done without her little sister to look up to her? Without having someone's finger to be wrapped around? Without someone to always make need to be held and comforted. Heck, She wouldn't be who she is without her bubbly, smiling, silly, giggly, clingy, clumsy, easily-confused, sticky-bun-eating, homeland-spoiling, popcorn-machine-fearing, adorably-innocent baby sister?

These are not the things Alex should have to be worrying about at 26 while her sister was only 24. "Oh when I get my hands on her-" Alex started, but Henshaw cut her off. "You'll wrap her in a big-ole Alex hug and never let her go, carry her home, and cuddle her on the couch because she's your baby sister and you can't live without her. She looks up to you and you coddle her Like there's no tomorrow. I know you two Alex. You and miss Danvers are inseparable. Always have been and always will be. She cries and your her shoulder. She laughs and your her smile. She flys and your her sky. It's how it goes, agent Danvers." Hank have a deep, yet sincere, chuckle at the glare he was receiving from his number one agent. If he wasn't her boss, he would be frightened by that look. Everyone, but Kara, who had never actually been on the other side of that glare, would have ran away screaming. On the inside, Hank was doing just that.

"If you'll excuse me, I really must be going to get my sister." Alex said with a bite. "And do everything you just said." Her voice softened for the last part and she rushed out of the door.

Kara very much knew she would be in trouble when Alex got home, so here she was, pacing back and forth and crying. She didn't do well with her anger and she did not do well, under any circumstances, when she was in trouble. It was something Kara was very awful at. But she was a even worst lier, so when Alex walked through the door and saw Kara crying before she was even scolded, she knew her baby sister was feeling real remorse and was very scared. That didn't mean she wasn't in trouble but that didn't mean Alex wasn't going to hold her sister and tell her it's okay.

So that's exactly what she did. Alex wrapped her little sobbing sister in

A tight hug and slid onto the floor, unaware of her own tears slighting silently down her face, as she clutched Kara to her chest and just held her there. She felt Kara's fingered curl up and grip on tight to her shirt and Alex realized just how scared Kara was. Kara had only ever been in trouble with Alex seven times in her life. She didn't handle any of them well.

Alex had been mad at her more times than she bothered to count, but she never could stay mad at Kara for long. One look into those teary blue and fearful eyes, Alex was done. All anger always dissipated and she always ended up doing everything Hank said she would do. It was the only predictable thing about Alex. When it came to Kara, she was predictable.

No one expected her to be the loving, caring, over protective, gentle, and everything-else-she-is-as-a-big-sister type, but one look at her when she was with Kara, or even when she was thinking about her, you could see the love practically pouring out of her.

People rarely saw Alex and Kara apart, so some people made the mistake of thinking Alex was this way toward everyone. They are wrong. They were lucky not to be castrated, or have there heads bit off rift then and there when they tried talking to Kara.

Talking to Alex was meant with a cold tone of voice and a, 'who the hell do you thing you are? Get away from me. I don't want you near me.' And talking to Kara was meant with Alex fighting with whoever tried to talk to her baby sister and sometimes meant with Alex simply wrapping Kara up in her arms and carrying her away from the poor foolish soul who dared to get near Alex's very precious and very well protected little sister.

Holding Kara so tightly caused Alex to recall when she had stormed over to CatCo to check on her baby sister after a mission. Kara's first mission to be exact. The memory was still very fresh and Alex regretting nothing about her trip to CatCo.

Alex's memory~

"Where is my sister!" Alex stormed through the top floor of CatCo, where her sister should have been siting at her dest answering phones doing her safe Job. but she wasn't there.

"I-I-Uhhh you might wanna go down stairs. Cat does not like people up here in our workspace, but I know you won't listen to that. Your Kara's big sister right? The one she talks about... Constantly. I just wanna say your her world and I do believe you might wanna leave right bout now, unless you wanna hear or see, depending where cat decides to yell at Kara today-" he was cut off but Alex yelling at him.

"Cat what!? She's yelled at Kara!?" Alex began fuming.

"Uhhh. All the time. You didn't know?" Winn scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And you let her? How you yo-" Alex found herself cut off by a sudden and loud, "Kira! Where's my coffee? And my lunch! I order it forever ago and it's your job to have it here by now! I've been waiting for you for 47 seconds now." Cats voice boomed, now Alex knew why Kara was so scarred all the time. Especially by yelling.

But before Alex could stop herself, she burst through the door to Cat's office and walked up to the most well known media center owner in the world, Cat Grant.

"Her name is Kara. Not Kira. Your lunch is in her hands and do not yell at my baby sister. She didn't do anything wrong, got it? Good." Alex didn't give Cat time to speak before she had snatched the lunch from Kara's hands, sat it on Cat's desk, grabbed Kara's hand, gave up on the stupid hand, scooped her little sister up, and rushed out of the door before Cat, or anyone else for that matter, could even blink. The only two people not shocked were Kara and Alex. Alex kept walking but could not help her smile when Kara giggled into her neck and mumbled thanks.

"No problem. I wanted to make sure you were okay. He didn't hurt you, right?" Alex's face became serious.

"No. He just scared me." Kara smiled warmly, still sitting like a small chimed in Alex's arms. She had no idea how Alex was so strong, or maybe she was just light, but she wasn't complaining. She liked when Alex coddled her.

End of Alex's memory~

"Kara. Do not ever do anything like that again. If you blow out your powers, stay home with me. If I have to leave and can't take you, then don't leave. Okay Kara? What the hell were you even thinking? You could have died. I can't live without you. Don't ever scare me like that. Ever. Oh god I love you so much." Alex was done ranting now.

Alex felt her girl on Kara tighten and held her as close as she possible could, while Kara let her and snuggled into the embrace. She, in all honesty, felt bad for scaring Alex but felt good that she did something as a normal human.

"I'm sorry Alex. I love you too. I guess now you know I feel every time you get in danger. I love you to much to lose you." Kara nuzzled Alex.

"I know. I know. I just can't even bare to think about all the things that could have happened to you. How about popcorn and Homeland?" Alex felt Kara nod happily against her and the youngest Danvers got up and went to her spot on the couch, where Alex would join her soon.

Alex through the bag in the microwave and felt bad immediately. Normally, she brought two. Big buckets from the movie theater, because it was Kara's favorite. Alex didn't know if Kara was still scared of the noise, but she was about to find out.

'Pop.' The first pop was heard. That's all it took. Kara was on her feet and instead of hiding under a table or racing to Alex's bed to hind under it, she raced for Alex, who instinctively caught her alien sister.

"Shh it's okay." Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair as more pops were heard. It wasn't so much that Kara was afraid, it was that Kara liked when Alex would coddle her. Kara knew she was getting to old for this. She knew it. But t didn't mean she wouldn't always need it and have it. She knew she would always get away with this and she didn't need to be afraid of something to be coddled. She just had to snuggle into Alex.

The noises still have he a feeling of dread but Kara wasn't petrified of them. She just didn't like the sound. Alex made it better, because Kara did like the sound of Alex's voice.

When the popcorn was done, Kara ran off to get a blanket and Alex clicked the newest episode recorded on the DVR and waited. She knew it was coming. A certain blonde was about to come running and jump into her sisters lap like she always did without fail.

And there it was. Alex found herself with a armful of a very happy alien, who's giggles were contagious.

The popcorn was gone... And fast. Kara ate most of it and that was okay, Alex was used to it. And being a creature of habit, Kara leaned into Alex and passed out midway through the episode.

'She'll never change.' Alex thought, 'but it's not like I would ever want her to.'

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

So that's all for this chapter. Hope all of you enjoyed. I can't wait to write more. Sorry I can't give credit to the requesters. is EATING the REVIEWS! I can't read them. So this is what I remember from my old request from previous chapters of this story.

However, please still leave your review and request. The workers at will be fixed this Monday. I hope...

Thanks to anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews.

Have the best... Night? Yeah! Night ever! Because I'm uploading this now and where I live it's like 10:25.

Dear doglover645, love your request and it's actually my next chapter after this one. I think that would be a... Unusual and sweet moment between the Danvers sisters. Btw, love the originality of that request! So great!

Dear Mia, yes! I'll definitely write that! It can also go along with the next chapter, which will be about Doglover645's request ANNNND I need something else to help me out to make it longer So that will definitely be included! After the comfort from Kara to Alex, the sisters can go home and a freak out will occur. Thank you for your wonderful request.

Dear Ella, sure thing! Maybe while Kara's insides poor out, a level... 3 storm could occur! I planned to do a storm chapter anyway, so that's perfect!

~xoxo, Isabella


	6. Chapter 6 Reversed Roles and a Period

Supergirl is not mine. Sorry guys, if it was, there would be a new episode every. Single. Day.

Authors noted at the bottom.

Request by doglover645 and Mia

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

(AK stands for Alex and Kara.

The sisters were walking down the street, hand in hand on their way to the DEO. Alex smiled warmly at her adorable little sister, who was completely oblivious to the sticky bun frosting covering her nose.

Alex licked her thumb and wiped it off of Kara's nose, as the twenty-four year old looked cross eyed at her nose, suddenly registering that there was something on it.

"Oh my gosh! Has that been there since we left the Café?" Kara gasped when Alex nodded her head up and down, before bursting out laughing at the pout that suddenly graced her sisters features.

"It's fine. I don't think anyone noticed, other than me. You looked to cute for me to wipe it off, but sense we are getting close to head quarters, and the last thing we both need is Hank going all, "miss Danvers. You think your mature enough to take on the city but you can't keep frosting off your nose?" She deepened her voice for effect.

Kara burst into a fit off giggled at her sisters impersonation of her boss just before they walked in and she had to compose herself, before scurrying off to a place to change into her costume.

Alex chuckled for a moment longer before walking up to director Henshaw. She had come to love him as a father, but she would never really forgive him for what he said about Kara and made her do to her little sister. Alex wasn't mad, but it still bothered her.

That moment when Kara looked so hurt confused as to why she needed to be locked in a room being beat up by the person who was supposed to hold her and tell her that it was all okay, to always protected.

Kara came flying across the room, dressed in her costume, ready for any mission thrown her way. Looking at the girl here, you'd never think that just last night was was shaking because of a popcorn maker and falling asleep curled up on her big sister. Or that she was the same girl walking around the streets holding hands with her big sister, her nose covered in icing.

Nope. This girl here, she was Supergirl. Confident, proud, selfless, independent, and indestructible. Well, almost anyway. No one saw past this mask, other than Alex anyway.

"Miss Danvers. We have a rouge alien down town, causing mass destruction on a building. Think you can handle it?" Henshaw questioned quickly, not really looking for a answer as he handed Kara the communication ear piece.

"Sure thing boss." Kara placed in her ear, and quickly hugged Alex goodbye, each mumbling a, "I love you." Before going separate ways.

Kara zoomed faster than the speed of sound to where the odd and destructive alien was, it was a alien like no other she had seen. It quickly locked eyes with her and attacked, either not caring he was getting near THE Supergirl or unsure of who exactly she was. Either way, he showed no fear.

Kara heard her sisters relatively calm voice through the ear piece, "Kara. Listen to me. You have to kill him. You can't just capture this one. Hit him with something in the head, like those zombies on that television show that sends you running under the bed or into my lap every time even just a trailer is on."

"Aleeeexxxxxx. Your not supposed to tell anyone about that! But I got it! The head." Kara smashed into the alien with such force he was sent flying backwards. But he came back, just like they always did.

He went for her throat, were they all went for. Kara didn't really know why they all seemed to like her throat so much, but all she was focused on right now was protecting her city. And off the ground she went, dangling helplessly from his hand as he laughed in her reddening face.

"Thought you could handle me? Didn't you? Ha! Your just like the rest of the humans. Puny and weak!" He slammed her to the ground and Alex felt herself cringe at the sound the impact made. But suddenly she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see Kara either. A piece of Rock from the crash collided with the only camera recording any live feed. The ear price was flung from Kara's ear and buried under some rubble somewhere in the area the two aliens were fighting.

"Kara? Kara! Can you hear me!? No! No, no, no, no, no! Not this! Kara!" Alex's screams and pleas were heartbreaking. It sometimes worried Henshaw, he thought that maybe the Danvers sisters cared a little to much about each other. But then he would realize that Alex is all Kara has, and Kara is Alex's world. So maybe this reasonable.

"Agent Danvers! Calm yourself. Kara is fine. She is a tough girl. She can handle him. She's indestructible, remember?" Hank tried to assure the clearly distraught girl.

"No she isn't! Don't you remember? Reactron nearly killed her! Kryptonite! That bomb she got caught in! And God only knows what the hell Maxwell Lord is up to, he could be plotting to kill my baby sister right now!" Alex dropped to her knees, losing all her composure.

This was hard for everyone to watch, the normally calm and composed Alex Danvers, dropped onto her knees crying and having a melt down over what seemed like a minor deal, if a problem at all. But to Alex it was. To Alex, this was terrifying and immensely painful.

Alex was assuming the worst. She was assuming that Kara was getting seriously hurt and there was nothing she could do to save her. She swore she could hear Kara saying, "Alex help me. Pease Alex. Your my big sister! Help me!" And she could seriously see her sister's pleading eyes welled up with tears and looking at her filled with hurt and fear. She was assuming Kara was going to... She couldn't even think it.

Little did she know though, Kara was fine. She had shot out from the ruble and attacked the other alien back, pinning him to the ground and letting her anger work for her, not against her. She grabbed a broken shard of mettle and drove it down and into the nameless alien's head.

She stood up, wiped the dust and dirt off, and flew into the air, feeling better but still guilty. She just killed someone... That didn't make her feel very good, but it had to be done. Otherwise, more people would have died and that blood was not what Kara needed in her hands right now.

She walked into the DEO, a little tired and a little out of breathe, but other than that she was perfectly fine. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but no one was as happy as Alex was to see her sister unharmed.

Alex marched up to her little sister and wrapped her in a 'big-ole Alex hug' as director Henshaw called it. "Oh god Kara. I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you." Alex mumbled as tears silently slide down her slightly freckled cheeks.

"Not that easily you won't." Kara tried to joke, but knew Alex must have been really worried for her to cry. And in front of her co-workers. In fact, to cry in front of anyone other than Kara really. She didn't even really ever cry in front of Kara. She always had to be the caring and tough sister, the one who never cried, but the one who always said sorry. So the girl had to be really upset and truly scared for her to break down like this.

Kara wrapped Alex in her arms, mumbling "hey. Shhh. Your okay. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen I'm here." Like she had heard her sister do for her so many times. Kara was not as skilled at this as Alex was, after all, Kara had never really had to do this. For anyone.

"I k-know. I was just so scared for you. You know, I don't tell you this enough. I can't do this without you. I need you. I need to be wrapped around your finger, I need to have someone to comfort, I need to have you! I-I can't be me and live my life without you Kara. Your my little sister and I need you." Alex confessed quietly, so no one else would head, and tears began to form in Kara's eyes. She hadn't known Alex needed her, she thought She was the one needed Alex, not Alex needed her.

"We need each other. I can't be Supergirl if I don't have you. I can't save people if I don't have you saving me. I can't protect anyone without you protecting me. I can't. I just can't laugh without my smile, and you Alex. You are my smile."

"I'm just happy that your okay. Your fine and that's what matters now. I was just afraid if lost you. I see now that my baby sister can handle herself. Guess she doesn't need me anymore." Alex let out a involuntary sigh and her heart felt like it was breaking.

And almost as if Kara sensed it, she knew what to do. Alex's comfort came from coddling her little sister and being a big sister. So, Kara knew what she needed to do. She had to be Alex's needy little sister right now, even though she knew she would always need her sister. She just had to show Alex that.

"Ow! Ouch! Alex! Help!" Kara clutched her completely uninjured finger, wining and pretending to be in pain.

Even though Alex knew in the back of her mind that Kara was indestructible, that didn't stop her from wanting to know what was wrong and make it better. That was kinda her job ever sense Kara arrived nearly eleven years ago.

"What hurts! Kara, let me see it." Alex rushed over, scanning everywhere to try and find out what was wrong.

"My finger. Kiss it better?" Kara pouted, looking up with her famous puppy dog eyes and holding out the 'hurt' finger.

Alex couldn't see anything wrong with it, but she did kiss it better anyway, and felt comforted by the delight that graced her sisters features. "All better?" Alex asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Kara had faked it.

"Mhmm!" Kara smiled brightly and Alex personify felt better. Kara still needed her, and that was all she needed. She didn't want to be like her mother and revel in the fact that someone needed her, but when it came to Kara, it was Different. She didn't take to much pleasure in the fact that Kara needed her, it was more or less just the mere fact that she would always have someone to coddle and hug and hold and just have be dependent on her. She was most differently not like Eliza.

"Good. How bout we go get your things and get you settled in? If you still want to move in with me, that is." Alex hugged her sister.

"You know I can't wait. Ooh! Can we share a room, that would be so much fun!" Kara squealed happily at her proclamation as they walked out of the DEO and on to the streets.

"Kara. We don't need to share a room. You and I both know that even if you have your bed in my room, your going to crawl into mine anyway. No sense and having your bed take up extra space in my room." Alex said calmly and Kara pouted.

"So you don't like it when I sleep with you?" Kara tried to sound teasing to keep hurt from invading her tone, but she failed as her voice cracked.

"What? No! Of corse I love having you to snuggle, your warm and it's cold. Plus, I know you love to cuddle. It's like your hobby or something."

"Oh." Kara said before processing all that Alex said. "Is not!" She argued.

"Is too!" Alex claimed back, the two twenty-something year olds began bickering and looking a awful lot like small children.

"No it's not!" Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Don't come into my room wining tonight saying you want to cuddle because your cold or some lame excuse. We both know you don't get cold or hot." Alex smirked, she knew she had Kara now.

"I-I. Aleeeeeexxxxxxx!" Kara started to look on the verge of tears, she tried to blink them back and she succeeded, but she was still unsure if Alex was messing with her or serious.

"What?" Alex played ignorant.

"Fine. Your right. But does that mean I can't sleep with you anymore?"

"Nope. It means you can come cuddle anytime and for as long as you want." Alex smiled as they walked into Kara's apartment, messy as ever.

"Ugh. You really need to clean this place." Alex's nose scrunched up a bit at the mess. Her apartment always stayed impeccable. This, this would driver her insane.

"I don't live here anymore though." Kara smirked.

For the next five and a half hours, the Danvers sisters cleaned and packed all of Kara's belongings and put them on a truck to be driven and dropped off at Alex's apartment complex.

The girls got their lunch and then the next three hours was spent unpacking and rearranging Alex's apartment to suit both girls now.

"Well that's that. I'm gonna go take a shower and get all clean now." Kara headed towards Alex's bathroom as the latter girl crashed down face first into her couch claiming, "okay. You do that."

Kara went into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet only to find red everywhere in her underwear. At first she was confused, she never had bled before this. Well, other than when she was human for a day but she had her powers now, so this shouldn't be happening.

After a quick thought process, her mind went into action. "Ahhhhh! Alex help me! I'm bleeding!" Kara began crying. She had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Coming!" Alex yelled, as tired as she was, she still sprinted to the bathroom. She burst through the door and saw a familiar sight in Kara's underwear. "Oh. No Kara. Your fine. That's natural. It happens to all girls." Alex wasn't sure if Kara had ever gotten her period before, but judging by this reaction, she hadn't.

"No. No it's not. It's never happened before..." Kara looked up still crying but quizzical.

"It's called a period Kara. I get one every month to. It's a girl thing. Boys don't get one. Just girls." Alex tried to explain but by now, Kara was a sobbing mess and very freaked out.

"Look at me Kara." Alex cupped her sisters chin, "your gonna be perfectly fine. It's just a period. Every girl gets one, I promise. Even I do." Alex smiled when Kara asked, "r-really?"

"Yep. Here, I'll get you a pad and clean underwear and your fuzzy PJ's. Il love right back, okay?" Alex looked into Kara's eyes.

"Yes. Hurry!" Kara called after her sister.

A few minutes later Alex came back into the bathroom holding everything she said she was going to get.

"You put this in your underwear like this, and change this every four to six hours." Alex explained as she handed the now padded underwear to get little sister, who gratefully slipped them on and no longer felt like getting a shower.

"It feels funny. I don't like it." Kara informed Alex as she stood up off the toilet.

"Because you've never worn one before. It's gonna catch all the blood and you bleed for a few days, that's why you have to change it so often."

"Oh. A few days!?" Kara looked mortified.

"Yes. It's not that bad, I promise." Alex hugged her sister to her and rubbed her back in circles. After Kara got dressed, the sisters headed into Alex's living room to watch Homeland.

"Alex?" Kara asked form her position on Alex's lap, curled up much like a toddler would on their mothers lap.

"Mhmm?" Alex didn't advert her eyes from the tv.

"Why do we bleed down there?" Kara pointed to her crotch, wanting some real answers.

Alex debated this. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell Kara about how babies were made. She had avoided that conversation for a decade now and refused to tell her baby sister. Kara was to innocent to know. The girl had no idea how babies were made and she never would if it were up to Alex. Alex would keep Kara's mind innocent for as long as fate would allow. And fate was allowing it right now for sure.

"Uhh. Well," Alex had finally thought of what to say, "you bleed down there because your 'down there' is cleaning itself. Like when you have to go to the bathroom, and you flush out your system. Well, that's why your bleeding. It doesn't hurt and it's completely harmless, I swear." Alex smiled and kissed her sisters forehead when Kara nodded her head, understanding what Alex had just told her. Alex would never get over just how Gullible Kara was, if Alex said it, Kara believed it.

And now was the perfect time to take advance of that. "Hey Kara. Did I ever tell you about the Wallapuffs?" Alex smiled deviously. This. This was going to be fun.

"What's a wallapuff?" Kara looked up innocently at Alex.

"Well, a wallapuff is a little monster," Alex used Kara's not-so-secrete-secrete-fear-of-monsters against her to get information. "That come get you if you don't tell your big sister everything you've done wrong, all your fears, every lie you've told them, and every secrete your keeping from them . You have to give them a list of everything you did wrong at the end of the day everyday before 3 AM or they go door to door and eat little sisters who don't tell there big sisters everything." Alex kept a straight face, years of working for the DEO finally paying off for something... Fun.

"Really?" Alex felt Kara go tense against her and look horrified just before she relaxed and claimed, "oh really? Yeah then. Okay. How come they ain't ever got me before then?" Kara thought she and Alex there.

"They only get little sisters who know about them. You didn't know before and now you do. So fess up. You have to tell me everything I told you you had to." Kara's eyes went big and she buried herself into Alex, beginning to shake and both girls knew it was not from the cold.

Alex felt bad, but this would be good for Kara, to get everything off her chest and so that Alex could be a better big sister by knowing all these things.

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid of the dark, monsters, people finding out that I'm Supergirl, you getting hurt, failing, losing you, getting to angry and hurting someone innocent, popcorn makers, thunder, that ain't Astra is right about my mom, what Astra is planning, that your gonna hate me in the future, that your gonna stop coddling me, and I'm scared of losing my powers for good. I'm afraid of the Wallapuffs now to." Alex smiled at the last comment, but a few statements were stuck in her head now. 'That I'm gonna hate her, that I am gonna stop coddling her, of me getting hurt, and it losing me." Alex played over all the fears incoming her in her head. There were quite a few.

"Those are reasonable fears Kara. But your never going to have to worry about any of them. I'll protect you and I'll never stop coddling you. Your my baby sister. Even if you wanted me to stop, I wouldn't. You'll never lose me and I won't get hurt. And I will never ever hate you. I live you to much and I'd miss you to badly to hate you." Alex kissed Kara's forehead gently. "Tomorrow you have to tell me every lie that you've told so that you'll be safe from the Wallapuffs." Alex hugged Kara tightly and kept her arms wrapped lazily around the girl on her lap.

"Okay." Kara leaned back into Alex and kept watching to show, feeling safer and happier than ever. Today had been hard, and now kinda gross and bloody, but worth it to Kara just because she was comfortably cuddled into her sister and about to fall asleep safely. Now this was the life, in Kara's opinion anyway.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Dear readers/reviewers, thank you for telling request. I love them and I am working on them, I promise!

I need them to keep coming though, so I never run out of things to write.

Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, reviews, and favorites. It is very much appreciated and helps keep me going.

Have a great day and remember to smile. Smiling is important, we tend to forget that, but it can really make someone's day. Always help people when you can. You don't need to be Supergirl to be a hero. Just brighten someone's day with a simple smile. It's takes little to no effort to do so. And it can even go as far to change a person for the better.

Talk to anyone who needs a friend, because believe me. That person is hurting and you can turn there life around. You could be the highlight f their week and you could even show them what friendship means.

Be a good person for you. Not because you want praise but because it's the right thing to do. Do it even when no one is looking, and even if no one knows you exist. A man who only has just one dollar to give and says nothing about him giving it to someone else is a better man then the man who gives two hundred but never shuts up about it.

Always do it because it's the right thing to do. Do it because if you don't, no one will. You have a voice so let it be heard.

Always know that Mistakes don't make you. You make you. No one gets to tell you what you are and aren't. Only you do.

~ xoxo, Isabella


	7. Chapter 7- Bloody Nuckles and a Run Away

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Just so you guys know, because I got a few PM's asking "what the heck is a wallapuff Isabella? Have you lost your mind!?" Well nope. I'm completely sane. Well... Not really BUT that's a topic for another time.

But let's get down to business, (burst into Mulan song. Oops) a wallapuff looks like the marshmallow from the annoying orange. It's truly terrifying. A wallapuff is something my older sister used to use on me to get me to tell her things, so that's where I got the idea.

I'm not sure yet if I'll include it in a later chapter, but she used to call me her "wittle wallapuff" which is one of a kind. It's something that there is only one of so I was thinking, if you guys want me to, that I would have Kara be Alex's "wittle wallapuff". What do you guys think?

As always, authors notes at the bottom.

Request by, guest and Rose

Next chapter- request by Ella

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-one week later-

"Kara! What have I told you about not showing people that your Supergirl! Cat Grant of all the damn people in this forsaken planet! She is powerful, manipulative, insane, cruel, and she's a mastermind! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Alex wasn't so much as mad as she was worried. How could Kara be so careless? This is exactly what Alex was afraid of.

"I-I didn't tell her! She just figured it out. Alex, calm down. She isn't who everyone thinks she is. She had a heart, you know." And that was her little sister all right. Kara still saw the good in people. She still thought everyone was a good as she was.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers. You and I both know that that women is not to be trusted. You can not let her know that your Supergirl! Do you have any idea how much danger your in? You know, sometimes I wish you never let people know your secrete, or that you didn't have one at all." And the moment those words left her mouth, Alex had never felt more regretful. The hurt that crossed Kara's face was something she would never forget.

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS THAT!" Kara screamed and sobbed all at the same time, just before jumping out of her window on the top floor and flying off before Alex could say anything to her.

The elder Danvers rushed to the window to try and get s clear view of where exactly her sister may be going when she suddenly watched her baby sister fall from the sky and to the ground.

"Kara!" Alex yelled rushing out of the apartment and to the area where her sister had fallen, in hopes that she would maybe still be there, and preferably unharmed.

When she finally reached the spot she had last seen her younger sibling, all she found was a crater in the ground and a letter lying in it. The crater must have been where Kara had fallen and the letter must have been from whoever took her.

There was a small green vial next to the letter laying half empty and Alex knew exactly what it was. "Kryptonite." She mumbled under her breath and her eyes scanned over the letter, each word terrifying her more and a more.

It read,

"dear Agent Danvers,

Your worst fear has become a reality. I now posses the most important thing in your life. And you are never getting her back.

Without doing what I tell you, that is. If you want Supergirl or whoever she's going by, you'll need to do this. Turn in all you know about the DEO. Do not receive there help if you know what's good for you, or should I say good for Kara.

You will release the Fort Rozz aliens to a specific location and you will turn them over to me in exchange for your precious, yet incredibly annoying, baby sister.

But better hurry, for every hour that passes, young Kara here will receive a brand new injury! Oh what fun.

Here is your first clue, where water turns to bone, the second clue you seek will be found alone.

Good luck to you. She's screaming already!"

"Oh god what do I do!" Alex began pacing the ally way. She could not give up the Fort Rozz aliens, but Kara. She couldn't. She WOULDN'T let Kara get hurt. She needed a plan. And a damn good one at that.

So she marched back into her apartment and suited up. Whoever Kara's taker was, he knew her personally. He knew Alex too. He knew her worst fears and he knew Kara's secrete.

Alex's face was pure confidence. She had cracked the first clue. Water to bone meant the ice burgs in the ice skating rink. So that's where she meant.

"Where are you?" Alex's said to herself as she walked to the smallest ice Burg, and was pleasantly surprised that her first guess was where her next clue was. She read it aloud, "I hope you got the aliens I desire. You next clue is, your sisters first battle."

Alex found herself racing to the other side of town, and she realized it had already been two hours since a Kara's abduction. The younger Danvers had recurved two injuries now.

"Please be okay Kara. Oh please be okay." Alex arrived at the bridge, where she saw another slip of paper.

She looked it over and was puzzled by it, "where your sister nearly died is where we are. Better hurry or it will be her final resting place, so better pick up the pace. Chop chop, times running out. Chop chop, it's what I'm going to do while she screams and shouts." That clue sent chills down her spine.

She figured out he must mean Reactron. He wouldn't go onto a DEO field to hold Kara hostage. He clearly was smart and would not make that mistake. She made sure that her holograms were in place

Before waltzing up and demanding Kara back.

A tall man came out, a broken and limp Kara in his arms. He threw her to the ground and checked the time. "Impressive Danvers. I thought I'd get at least three more blows in with that ever so useful crowbar. I see you have what I need and I have what you need. Let's just make the trade. Where's my information and three of my Fort Rozz aliens?" He demanded, dragging Kara's still limp body over to Alex and throwing her down, not looking in the box and not touched the "aliens".

Alex scooped Kara up effortlessly and chuckled darkly as Hank and his team efficiently took the alien down and proceeded to drag him away, as he screamed like a banshee. "I'll get you for this! I'll kill her next time! And in front of you!" He called after Alex, who turned around and smirked.

"I wouldn't count on it, at least not where your going." Alex walked confidently, as if she wasn't carrying the complete dead weight of Kara. "Kara? Can you hear me?" Alex expressed the concern she had been suppressing ever since she saw the alien throw her limp little sister to the ground.

"A-Alex?" Kara started to come to before falling asleep again right away. At least she knew she was safe in Alex's arms now.

Alex headed back to the DEO so that they could do a full exam on Kara and so they could make sure Kara was okay enough to come home. Of corse Kara had come too again as they walked in and when one of the agents tried to remove Kara from her tight hold on Alex, the girl flipped out.

"No! No! I won't, get the hell off of me! I will melt your faces if you don't! No! Go away! Please, just go away." Kara was clinging to Alex like a life line. There was no way in hell that the now conscious kryptonian would let go of Alex now. Not a chance in the universe. Kara needed Alex and Alex was not flung to deny the youngest Danvers of that.

"It's fine. I'll take her to her room." Alex gave a fake, yet believable, smile to the other agents who all just backed off and let Alex go to take Kara to the room where she would be residing for the next few hours at least.

"You will not." The deep voice of Director Henshaw came from behind her, startling her and Kara. Alex's response was to turn around and glare, Kara's was to cling tighter to Alex's because she knew what was about to happen.

"But sir-" Alex started, really hoping he wouldn't cut her off, but he did.

"What you did was dangerous. And I also can't let you take her in there. I know you and you'll be fussing over many things. The doctor won't even be able to get a report written without you constantly, 'is she okay. What's wrong with her? Is she okay to go home now?' And we both know your going to get snappy at the poor Doctor every time he touches Kara. Just let agent Amoco take her and I will make sure she is okay myself, got it?" Henshaw wasn't asking a question, he was giving a order and Alex knew it.

She wouldn't defy him, but that didn't mean Kara wouldn't. The very frightened alien screamed as loud as her lungs would permit every time someone other than Alex would touch her, and pulling her away only ended in several pairs of ears ringing.

"Okay. We have no choice. Alex, you need to calm her down or I'm sedating her." Hank warned so Alex finally gave in.

"Okay. Hey Kara, hey look at me. Okay. Fine, don't look at me. Tell me why you don't wanna go with the agent, okay?" Alex said in her caring big sister voice, a voice that normally could persuade Kara to do anything, to stop anything, and to calm down before anything.

It was a tone of voice that was only ever directed at Kara and it was had surprised all the agents in the room. Agent Danvers had seemingly disappeared and here to replace her was Alex, who just so happened to be Kara's favorite person, her big sister.

"Because I don't wanna leave you." Kara mumbled helplessly into Alex's neck.

"I really want to make sure your okay. Kara, your hurt. You need to rest. Go with him, and I'll take you home after. Okay?" Alex tried again, with a little more success than before.

"I am resting though." Was all Kara said before slipping back to sleep, the strain of using up what little energy she had left finally catching up to her.

"Take her before she wakes up. If she does, then you know where to find me. Careful with her, because I will break you if you aren't." And agent Danvers returned as she handed off her little sister, placing a kiss on the younger blonde women's head and watching her be carried away.

"Alex! What the hell? You put yourself in danger and didn't even contact us. You were lucky we were tracking your movements around town, because had we not of, toy could have been killed. Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself into all for the sake of Kara?" Hank exclaimed angrily, however he knew Alex wouldn't change or apologize for what she did, even if she could.

"No. Do not start with me." All of Alex's anger finally cracked and boiled over. "Kara is my sister and I don't care if you don't like it. She is more important to me than this place or anyone else for that matter! I would rather die saving her than live with the knowledge of not even trying. Do no, do I make MYSELF clear!?" Alex, before Hank could answer, stormed off and into the training room.

She violently began punching the punching bag, ignoring the pain that followed after each punch on her bare hands and rists.

"How dare he!" Alex screamed angrily as she started hitting the bag as hard as she could, watching it swing back and forth as all of her rage was put to use.

After her hands were nice and bloody, she heard a voice come through the door saying Kara was awake. Alex rushed to her sisters room to hear what that doctor had to say about Kara.

As she walked into the room, she had to hold back her laughs as she watched Hank try to hold a very-desperate-to-get-to-her-sister- Kara in place. "Hey sweetheart." And just like that the fighting stopped and Kara finally relaxed.

"She's healthy alright. Take her home. Get that monster out of here." Hank ordered, very much so out of breath.

"Sir, with all do respects, did my little sister, my powerless sister I might add, just win with THE Hank Henshaw? Because you seem to be out of breath." Alex chuckled at her boss who in turn glared at her and walked out of the room tiredly.

"Let's go home." Alex held out her hand and Kara gratefully took it before suddenly letting it go, only to grab it again and pull it closed to her face.

"Alex, your bleeding!" Kara was very concerned and it was evident in her voice.

"So? I'm human. I bleed. It's fine." Alex once again tried to get Kara to come home.

"No. I know it hurts Alex. Please, let me help you?" Kara have her very best puppy eyes and Alex cracked. How could anyone say no to a face like that?

"Fine." Alex sighed and Kara grabbed a roll of bandage from the table next to her, the same bandage wrapped around her ribs from where the crowbar had hit.

Kara gently washed the blood off Alex's hands and wrist before wrapping them in the white bandages. "See, all better." Kara smiled cheekily at her elder sister who returned the smile gladly.

"Yep. All better." Alex agreed and the sisters finally went home.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now." Alex said when they walked through the front door of their now shared apartment.

"Okay. I'm going to shower." Kara headed to the bathroom to try and rinse off the pain of today.

Alex changed into her pajama's and took a deep breath as she listened to the water run in the bathroom where Kara was showering. Alex's mind replayed all the events of earlier that day an she felt herself growing tried. It was a good time to rest, if you asked her anyway.

But just before sleep could claim her, Alex felt a familiar weight on top of her and she shifted to Wrap Kara more comfortably in her arms and the blonde sister sighed at the warmth and safety if Alex's arms.

" I'm sorry that I ran away." Kara mumbled, nuzzling into Alex affectionately.

"Your sorry? No. You shouldn't be. I didn't mean what I said. I was just worried about Cat knowing. I didn't want to see you getting found out and or hurt." Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair and felt the younger girl relax at the touch.

"Okay. I'm scared too, but in a little more tired than scared. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, I love you." Kara leaned up from her spot in Alex's arms to kiss the elder Danvers' cheek.

"Goodnight Kara. I love you too." Alex kissed Kara's head and the two fell into a relatively peaceful slumber.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

So Uhhh. Yeah. That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it and I'll update again soon.

Thanks to anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. It is all very much appreciated

Thanks for all the request! But keep them coming! I love reading your request and feel free, if you have a account, to PM me to talk freely about anything. It doesn't need to be about the story, either.

I hope you guys have a good day today and God bless.

~ xoxo, Isabella.


	8. Chapter 8 - Thunderstorms

I do not own Supergirl. Or any of its characters. Yeah yeah, it breaks my heart and crushed what little soul I have left. I Got over it though.

Authors note at the bottom.

Request by Ella

Next chapter- request by katara4494

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

It was about 2:36 AM and the Danvers sisters were finally lucky enough to have a moment of peace.

Kara took this time to sleep and Alex took this time to hold her sister and think. Thinking was not something she normally had time to do, in fact, the girl almost always had to just rely on her instincts.

Alex's mind was rushing a mile a minute, trying to digest all that had happened within the past few days. She had been avoiding the topic for a while, but she knew even she couldn't hide from it forever.

Her mind finally grazed over the very raw memory of Kara being thrown limply to the ground, completely helpless and broken. The fresh wound that had started to scan over was ripped wide open again and Alex immediately felt the consequences of keeping her emotions locked up.

They twenty-six-year-old did not cry. She didn't get angry. In fact, she just laid there, lost in her thoughts and feeling the stinging sensation in her heart as her mind races over all of the unthinkable 'what-ifs'.

'What if she hadn't gotten to Kara when she did?' 'What if he hadn't believed her trick?' 'What if it was a trap and Kara was already dead?' Each thought send a chill down Alex's spin and her heart constrict.

She could not do this without Kara. She cooks not do her life without her adorable, and sometimes annoying, little sister.

Alex wasn't sure how long she'd been thinking before a loud crashing was heard outside and a bright flash invaded the normally dark room. It was a typical thunder storm. They weren't a common or rare sight here in National City, but sometimes they were unexpected. This one had been a please my surprise to Alex.

Alex loved thunder storms. She loved the loud and overbearing power behind each crack of thunder and she adored the bright flashes of pure energy with a erratic pattern that never truck the same place twice, and her favorite part was the gentle waterfall of the rain was soothing and a reminder that even in the power and chaos of a storm, there could be a peaceful and continuous rhythm. It made her think of her life lately, and how this moment of peace was like the rain. A thunder storm was a beautiful thing indeed, in her opinion anyway.

However, Alex's opinion of a storm was different from Kara's. While Alex found them relaxing, they absolutely petrified Kara. The loud thunder reminded her of her planet buckling and how she lost everything she had ever known. The Lightning resembled the bright flash of the explosion the took her home and her mother away from her. The rain, well the rain was annoying to her Highly trained ears. It was so much louder to her than to Alex, and because of that, the younger Danvers envied her elder sister.

The next clash of thunder caused the ground to shake, and Alex's apartment to feel the consequences. Kara jerked up out of Alex's arms screaming. A heart-breaking sob racked her small form and she quickly scurried under her bed.

When she had moved away from home and thunderstorms would hit, she would hide under the bed until it was okay to come out. The bed had become like a tiny safe haven for her when it stormed.

Alex calmly got up and looked under the bed to see her sister clutching her arms tightly around herself and tears streaming down her cheeks. Alex would have thought it was cute and would have just watched for a while if it wasn't for the fact that Kara was shaking, sobbing, horrified, and a broken mess bubbling over with old scars and previously buried emotions.

"Kara." Alex whispered softly as she touched Kara's shoulder lightly, and felt her heart cringe and break when Kara flinched and screamed, the aliens tears clouding her vision so badly that she couldn't even tell it was Alex standing there.

"Kara, open your eyes. It's just me. It's just Alex. You know, your big sister? The one who loves you more than you could ever know?" Alex touched Kara's shoulder again and smiled warmly, yet knowingly, when the girl finally looked at her.

"Alex?" Kara's eyes widened a little, the storm had shaken her up so badly that she had briefly forgotten where she was and she had lost her bearings completely. All she really knew is it was storming and she was scared.

"The one and only." Alex tried to joke, but when she got no laugh or giggle or even smile from Kara, she continued speaking. "Come out from under there. Let's get on the bed. It's okay. It's just a storm. I promise." Alex slid half of her body under the bed with Kara, wrapping her arms around the blond's waist and gently pulling her out.

Another loud clap of thunder almost sent Kara scurrying right back under the shield that was under Alex's bed, but because the older women had a pretty good grip on Kara, she was able to pull her all the way and and quickly get both of them on the bed before Kara could manage to get back into a far corner under the bed.

The older sister Pulled Kara on to her lap and clutched the alien close, whispering soothing words and rubbing comforting and continuous circles on her back.

"A-Alex. I'm scared." Kara stuttered, her shaking and sobbing making it hard to speak. All of her memories from krypton's destruction rushing back to her and Alex swore that when she looked into Kara's scared and hurt eyes, she saw the same exact girl that her parents brought into her room when she was fifteen and Kara was only thirteen.

"Shhhhhh. Kara. I know. But it's okay. Your here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Ever, okay?" Alex promised and she gathered all of Kara in her lap, and the girl clutched her big sister tight around her neck and locked her legs around Alex's waist, burying her face in the crook of Alex's neck. This is where Kara felt safest.

"Okay. I don't want you to. Don't let me go, please." Kara buried herself into Alex, and the older Danvers sister realized how small Kara looked and felt in her arms. This Kara was vastly different from the women everyone in national city saw as Supergirl. This here, this sweet and broken blond alien, was simply Alex's scared baby sister.

After a while Kara's tears stopped pouring and her sobs turned to sniffles and hiccups. "Kara?" Alex ran her fingers through the soft golden locks of Kara's hair.

"Yeah?" Kara mumbled.

"Do you think you could maybe fall asleep now? Will you be okay to sleep?"

"No." Kara replied quickly, squeezing Alex tightly, a little to tightly for comfort, but Alex didn't complain.

"Okay. I think I know something that could help you sleep." Alex, before any protesting could be done, like there would be any, lifted Kara up with her and headed to the kitchen.

Warm milk should be the solution to Kara's denied sleepiness. No netter how much the youngest Danvers denied it, Alex knew she was exhausted.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked as Alex sat her down in the chair and walked over to her fridge, pulling out a carton of milk.

"Getting you a glass of milk. Mom used to do this for me when I was little and had trouble sleeping after a nightmare or when a storm was keeping me up.

"Oh." Kara looked down cast and Alex began pouring the milk into a glass before putting it into the microwave.

A loud clap of thunder causes Kara to help helplessly and rush over, clinging to her sisters arms. Alex brought Kara in for a hug and just held her until she heard the annoying and high pitched, 'BEEP BEEP BEEP!' Of her microwave.

"What does this do?" Kara asked taking a sip of the milk, her resistance to heat allowing her to simply drink the burning hot liquid.

"It will make you sleepy." Alex smiled as her sister sipped at the cup until the glass was gone.

"I thought you said this would make me sleepy?" Kara said after not feeling anything change.

"I did. And it will." Alex assured.

"I don't feel tired." Kara pursed her lips.

"Well it's not going to work right away." Alex said as if it were obvious. "So Kara, are you always like this, when it storms I mean. I try to be there every chance I get, but you know, sometimes I can't." Alex sighed, at least now her sister was almost always at arms length.

Kara simply nodded her head up and down slightly and glared at the hardwood floors.

"I see. Well, I'm here now and nothing can change that. Your stuck with me." Alex joked slightly.

"It's not such a bad fate." Kara smiled deviously at her sister. Sometimes, Kara could be quite the little troublemaker, a side of her that Alex loved. Well, most of the time.

"Hey!" Alex said I. Mock offense, going along with whatever game her sister was playing. But Kara didn't respond. Her eyes just began dropping shut, and though she was fighting it, sleep over came her and she was out could in her chair.

Alex chuckled under her breath and scooped the girl up and carried her back to her room. Alex lowered both of them onto her bed and pulled the comforter up over both of them, making sure Kara was covered up before finally laying down and relaxing next to the kryptonian, running her fingers absentmindedly through Kara's hair.

There was a sudden giggle come from Kara and she smiled cheekily up at her sister.

"I thought you were asleep?" Alex questioned.

"Nope! I just didn't wanna walk." Kara gave a fake lie.

"And the real reason?" Alex raised a dark and perfect eyebrow at her sisters antics.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to leave after I fell asleep." Kara's smile fades and Alex's heart clinched.

"And did I?"

"No. No you didn't. Thank you." Kara have her sister a peck on the cheek and snuggled back into Alex's embrace.

"Kara, it's been 11 years now. You should know that I'm NEVER going to leave you under and circumstances. That is a sisters promise, and we both know those can never be broken." Alex repeated something she had said many times before to the very insecure twenty-four-year-old that she was proud to call her sister.

"I know. I was just scared, okay?"

"Of corse. I understand Kara, but you need sleep and I need to to sleep, the last thing I need is a grumpy and tired alien on my hands tomorrow." Alex informed and felt herself growing more and more tired, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she was sure Kara was safely snoozing the night away.

"I am not going to be tired and grumpy." Kara huffed. She hated when Alex pointed out little things about her. It drove her crazy sometimes, because she knew they were all true. That didn't mean she wouldn't deny them every time something was said though.

"Well if go to sleep you won't." Alex countered, having mastered the art of arguing with Kara long ago.

"Fine. Goodnight I love you." Kara conceded and let herself begin drifting into dreamland. Maybe she was that tired after all.

"Goodnight. I love you to." Alex gave Kara her goodnight-kiss and found herself on the same rout to dreamland as Kara was.

Moments like this, moments where the two sisters both just go to sleep, were extremely rare, and although they were asleep, they both had small smiles playing on there lips and they wee both content, cherishing the moment do all its worth.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

So that's another chapter completed. It was hard to get this one to be long. I didn't want to drag it out, but I didn't want to rush it either.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I hope it lived up to your expectations Ella, sorry it took so long to write this for you. I hope it's good enough to make up for it.

Thanks for all the reviews and request! Keep them coming!

By the way, I can't wait for a update Supercharm! Your story is fantastic!

Also, thanks to anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. It is always appreciated.

I'm getting all of your request done and hopefully there will be a update on this story tomorrow. Thanks katara9949 for all your advice and your request is next up! I promise!

Have a great day and God bless (even if you Aren't religious)

~ xoxo, Isabella


	9. Chapter 9 - Training Together

As we all know, I do not own Supergirl OR any of its characters.

Authors note at the bottom, as always.

Request by one of my favorite authors, Katara4494

Next chapter- Kara gets her wisdom teeth removed

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Alex! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Kara giggled, bouncing on her sister trying to get her to wake up.

"Kara. No. Sleep. Now." Alex was sure pause between each and every word, trying to get her point across.

"I just can't! The sun is up! So I'm up!" Kara pried her sisters eye open and smiled cheekily in her face.

"Okay. Okay, I'm up." Alex finally sat up, doing her usual stretch and yawn before stumbling out of bed and straight to her coffee pot. Alex began making a pot of coffee for herself and Kara followed her around like a puppy, like she did everywhere.

The coffee was finally done and Alex went ahead and poured herself a glass, setting it on the counter and turning around to get Kara a glass of milk.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Alex asked, sipping her drink and raising her eyebrow at her sister.

"I don't know. We both have today off, and I know Supergirl never really has a day off, BUT I'm off from CatCo so, I consider it a day off." Kara rambled.

"Well, what if we train? Like, just practice down at the DEO and that way, if you need to save someone, you can. And that way, I can still keep a eye on you with the DEO's tracking system cameras." Alex smiled proudly at her compromise.

"Sounds good to me." Kara smiled and the two got ready for the day.

"Hey Alex?" Kara walked into Alex's room, still dressed in her pajama's while Alex stood there in her black work-out pants and a deep blue tank top.

"What? Kara, why aren't you dressed?" Alex looked her sister up and down, curious as to what was holding her sister back.

"I just realized that I kinda. Well, I sorta don't have any work-out clothing. I never really needed it so I never bought any, can I borrow something?" Kara looked hopeful and she traced her foot on a line in the hardwood floors.

"Sure. I've got you covered." Alex grabbed a pair of sky blue yoga pants and a red tank top, tossing it at Kara and shooing her out to go get dressed.

A few minutes later Kara came scurrying back into the room, now dressed and ready to go. Well, almost ready.

"Come here." Alex instructed. She then began brushing Kara's hair back and pulling it up into a high pony tail. "Now we can go." Alex grabbed her sisters hand and the two made their way to the DEO, only stopping to get Kara her morning sticky buns and Alex to get another cup of coffee and a bagel.

"I'll see you around Kara and Alex." Yep. They definitely came there a lot.

"Thank you, and I hope you have a good day!" Kara smiled, ever the sweet one, while Alex just gave a nod of acknowledgment and waved a small goodbye before heading out and into the chaotic streets of national city.

"Maybe We should try going to a new café, you know. One where they won't know out names." Alex scoffed playfully and Kara pouted, taking it literally.

"But this place has the BEST sticky buns EVER!" Kara's face was extremely serious, and the look alone made Alex laughed. No matter what Kara would always look adorable to Alex, even when the kryptonian was trying to be intimidating.

"Yeah yeah. I know. I couldn't stop you from going there even if I wanted to."

"Nope!" Kara said, popping the 'P' for emphasis.

It wasn't a long walk to Alex's car and the drive to the DEO seemed to go by relatively fast, other than that Taylor Swift song that came on anyway.

Kara loved the singer, but Alex hated her. In fact, had Kara not been in the car, she would have changed the station. But the way Kara was happily singing along and looking so pleased that T-Swift was on, Alex didn't have the heart to change it.

"We're here." Alex pulled into her designated parking spot, the one no one else would dare try and park in.

"Kay." Kara got out of the car and the sisters walked in together, surprising Hank. He hadn't expected to see the girls today, it was Alex's day off.

Their choice in attire also shocked him, though the clothes reflected there personalities. He was just used seeing Kara in her superhero outfit and Alex in her DEO uniform. So this, this was unexpected.

The girls were giggling like they always did, when they were with each other that is. Otherwise, Alex was all frowns and Kara was either awkward, nervous, or authoritative.

"Hey Director." Alex greeted, and then walked past him straight into the training room to teach Kara some more about fighting.

After turning the Krypton lights on, just enough to weaken Kara, but not enough to hurt her or permanently cause damage. Just enough to make this a fair fight.

"Okay Kara. When you are facing a enemy with equal or superior strength, you will need to use strategy and speed. Instead of playing defense with them, you need to play offense. When they come at you, avoid the hit and then counter it quickly. Go for the nose, throat, or stomach. Knocking the wind out of them will give you the advantage." Alex exclaimed rushing at Kara suddenly, catching her off guard and pinning her to the floor.

Kara, however, flipped both of them over so that she was on top and Alex was pinned to the floor. "Good job." Alex smiled, proud that Kara was beginning to understand how exactly to fight.

"But now let's step it up a notch." Alex easily flipped them back over and held Kara down, so the younger girl couldn't move.

"Alex!" Kara said confused, this was not just a 'notch' this was more like turning the Dial all the way to maximum.

"To get out of this one, you need strategy. Look at your opponent and notice where they are weak, take advantage of that every chance you get. Kara, you still need Oxygen to live and your enemy's have taken note of that, that's why they always go for your throat." Alex continued to hold Kara down, waiting for her to react.

Kara finally understood the whole 'throat' thing. She brought her knees up to Alex's stomach and threw the older girl off before launching her next attack, still being mindful that she didn't actually hurt her elder sister.

"Nicely done Kara. Way to use a weakness, now. Use strategy." Alex tossed her sister to the ground, not hard though, and waited for Kara's countermove. But none came.

And suddenly a cry was heard and Kara was clutching her leg to her. Guilt over came Alex and she leaned over her little sister. "Kara? What hurts? Oh god! I'm so so so sorry!" Alex's eyes scanned wildly over Kara as she sat down in front of Kara and suddenly her sister quickly rolled forward and pinned her to the ground instead.

"Like that?" Kara smirked pinning Alex to the ground.

"How dare you use me being your big sister against me? But yeah, just like that. Your still not ready though." Alex sensed what Kara was thinking. She was thinking she had it all down now. But boy was the blond alien wrong.

"Oh really?" Kara raised a brow and was suddenly, and much to her shock, repined to the floor, and she found herself unable to get out of this one, and after a good fifteen-twenty minutes later, Kara was still laying under sister, heaving for breath, but still squirming.

Alex could still see that sparkle of determination in Kara's eyes and she knew that her little sister wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. After all, Supergirl was no quitter. She would fight till she dropped.

"Kara? Are you done wiggling yet?" Alex kept her pinned to the floor, not yet wanting to let up on her yet.

"No." Kara gasped out. Alex smiled deviously at Kara, and the younger girls eyes widened. "No. Alex!" Kara squealed as her sisters fingers began mercilessly digging into her Ribs, causing laughter to bubble out of her.

"I got you now! Now this is taking advance of being a big sister." Alex teased and continued tickling Kara until the younger girl was red faced. Alex lifted Kara's tank top and brought her lips to her baby sisters belly button, blowing a raspberry into it and then letting her sister catch her breath.

"Not. Funny." Kara wheezed out through her laughter.

"Then why are you laughing?" Alex asked sharply.

"Because you attacked me!" Kara finally sat all the way up and yawned.

"No. I tickled you. There's a difference." Alex smiled, "and I think you wore yourself out." Alex said turning off the krypton rays and then pulling her sister to her feet.

"I'm not-" a traitorous yawn escaped Kara's mouth. "-Tired."

"That yawn says otherwise." Alex said as the two walked out of the room together, half of Kara's weight leaning on her sister.

"I see you two had some very... Shall I say successful training?" Hank Henshaw raised a eyebrow at the girls and glanced at the monitors playing back the footage of the training.

"You. You were watching us?" Kara was suddenly wide awake and curious about just how much he had seen.

"Kara, nice use of strategy. But I don't think that will work on anyone other than Alex." Hank joked... Like actually joked with the Kara.

It mortified her for a second before giving a quick reply, "I. Yes sir. I'll be sure to use another tactic in my next training session with Alex." Kara kept a straight face, trying not to seem embarrassed about the whole, pinned-to-the-floor-tickle-attack thing. And Alex seemed to be doing the same.

"I'll see you two later." Hank chucked walking away from the two shocked young women who had never been quite this embarrassed before.

"Did he just see you tickle me?" Kara looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"Did he just see me tickle you?" Alex's eyes were the same size as Kara's pale, yet bright and hopeful, blue ones.

"I. I think he did. Let's go before this gets any weirder. I can't handle any weirder." Kara shook her head no as she said that and the two rushed out of HeadQuarters.

"Alright. Let's get some lunch because I'm starving!" Kara exclaimed happily.

"Your always hungry Kara. And let me guess, pizza?" Alex had come to know Kara better than Kara knew Kara.

"How'd you know?" Kara tilted her head quizzically.

"I'm your big sister. I know everything. It's my job." Alex grabbed Kara's hand and suddenly Kara was dragging her into the pizza shop, more than ready to eat.

"Alex, Kara." The cashier addressed them. "What can I get for you? The usual?" He had already put the order in.

"Yes please!" Kara said shyly, but enthusiastically, as she always did.

"Here you go." He handed the sisters the box, Alex payed, and they left.

"We go there to much to. That Chinese place to. Really, we just eat to many on the side of the road things. Remind me to go shopping, Mkay?" Alex knew that if they knew your name at a pizza parlor, it probably meant you were either lazy or a terrible chef. And Kara, well Kara was both. She was normally a dedicated worker, but she was lazy when it came to chores.

Alex however, was a very good cook and was used to chores, so she never really minded them much.

"Wait." Alex commanded as she grabbed a paper plate from the cabinets. She placed three slices on it and stepped out of the way, letting Kara have at it.

"You don't have to eat that fast Kara. It's not going anywhere. I promise." Alex was amazed at just how fast Kara could eat. But it worried her to, because she didn't need Kara choking to death.

"I'm fine." Kara said with a mouth full of pizza. It wasn't long before the pizza was gone and the sisters found themselves watching homeland together.

But the moment was short lived, as sirens went by. Kara gave Alex a pleading look, saying "I'm sorry" without actually saying it.

"Go. The world needs Supergirl. I'll be here when you get back." Alex shooed the girl off.

"Love you!" Kara called over we shoulder and even though Kara had already flown away, Alex knew she could still here her calling back, "I love you to!"

ALAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

so this was a request by katara4494, I hope you liked it.

Thanks for the reviews and request! I get all of them! I'm glad you liked it Ella and I'm glad you like yours Mia, I'll write your other request soon. I promise. In glad you liked yours TheLongWayHome and Rose, and I'm glad to anyone who said they liked any of the chapters, even when it wasn't your request.

Thank you all for being so patient with your request and I can't wait to read your new ones! Keep em coming!

Thanks to anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews.

I promise I'm getting ALL of your request done. And I hope you all will like them.

Supercharm, thanks for the encouragement. It's really helpful!

Anyway, I'm rambling now. So, ~xoxo, Isabella.


	10. Chapter 10 - Wisdome Teeth

Episode 10 of Supergirl guys... My heart hurts. It hurts a lot. I'm going to, as a next chapter, have Maxwell Lord kidnap Kara as Kara instead of her hero self and have Alex come to her rescue.

SPOILER ALERT- I can't believe he knows guys! I can't believe Max knows that Kara is Supergirl. I can not believe that. I can't believe all he found out! And simply from her purse. My heart is scared of what comes next but I'm also excited to see something dramatic happen, like home kidnapping Kara or something along those lines. Or even blackmailing Alex with it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters and that little fact chips away at my soul everyday. Wait... I don't have a soul ahahahahahaha. Just kidding.

Anyway, authors note that the bottom.

Request by~ me... I came up with this and really wanted to write it before I forgot about it so yep. Wisdom teeth... Those suck perdy dang badly if ya ask me.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Alex, I said I'm fine. My mouth doesn't even hurt, see? Ahhhhhhhhh." Kara opened her mouth for Alex to look in to prove her point.

If there was one thing Kara despised, it was dentist and doctors. She didn't like people prodding around at her with metal tools and needles, but can you name someone who does?

"Kara your not fine. You need to go to the dentist. You and I both know your mouth hurts, so stop pretending it doesn't!" Alex chided, really wanting to get her little sister to understand that she couldn't just ignore everything about herself forever.

"No I don't. I'm. Perfectly. Fine." Kara gritting her teeth. She really really hated those pesky needles and tools.

"Fine. Prove it then. Bite this apple." Alex tossed her sister a hard and very ripe red apple, a smirk playing at her lips as she knew Kara would be in pain and realize her need to go to the dentist as soon as she did.

"Fine." Kara took a big bite and put the chunk toward the back of her mouth, ignoring the pain of doing so and she chewed until she could swallow the bite. "See? I'm all good. Now if you will excuse me." Kara marched past Alex and Into her living room.

Alex stood there tapping her foot impatiently on her wooden floors and mumbling, "three, two, one." Under her breath just before a very loud, "ahhhhhhhhh!" Was heard.

Kara had, for some reason, assumed that if she Went into the living room to scream, then Alex wouldn't know it was her and everything would be okay.

"I am taking that girl to the dentist." Alex rolled her eyes and a idea came to her mind.

There was a dentist at the DEO, which meant Alex could trick Kara into going to the dentist by making the younger women think she was just going to work.

"Kara! You've proven your point now, but Hank needs us at HQ, hurry up and change so we can go." Alex smirked at her foolproof plan. The brunette sent Hank a message reading, 'Kara needs the to go to the dentist but refuses. Please have kryptonite ready, just enough to put her strength on that of a normal human. Please also have sedation and a dentist ready. She thinks you have a mission for her.'

"Okay." Kara quickly changed and came running out and to her sisters side.

"Ready?" Alex smirked, thankful that Kara's abilities did not include reading minds. It made it much easier to trick the girl.

"Ready." Kara confirmed, Alex hoping on the younger girls back and the two quickly flying out of the top floor window.

It wasn't long before the Danvers sisters arrived at DEO head quarters. And as requested, Hank had kryptonite emitters ready and as soon as they walked into the room, Alex quickly grabbed Kara and clutched the blond to her chest, holding her tightly and making sure she couldn't get away.

Kara wouldn't normally complain about the close proximity to Alex, but as soon as she saw the green lighting she knew something was up. Kara quickly began fighting Alex's hold, but her very persistent sibling had a good grip on her, preventing Kara from getting away.

"Alex! Let me go!" Kara squirmed and twisted in vein attempt to get away from Alex.

"Not happing little sister. You need to go to the dentist." Alex tightened her hold as Hank slid the needle into Kara's shoulder and quickly injected her with sedation.

Alex knew it wouldn't work instantly and Kara began to panic at the needle. She had always been afraid that one day, a scientist would capture her and run test on her and this moment made her think of just that.

And that fear caused Kara to stop fighting to get away from Alex and to cling to her sister tightly, not wanting to be taken away and 'tested' on. Alex's natural response was to run her fingers through Kara's hair and whispered to her until she felt the younger girl go completely limp against her.

"Agent Danvers, take your sister into Doctor Monroe's office. He will take a look at her teeth and see what's causing her pain." Hank instructed, even if he never showed it, he did care about Kara. He wasn't sure if it was because he had been instructed by Jeremiah to protect Alex and Kara, or because he cared about Alex's happiness and her happiness came from Kara.

"Yes director Henshaw." Alex nodded in acknowledgment, grateful for his help with this.

"Ahh. Agent Danvers and young Supergirl. Good to see you again, just set her on the chair and I'll take a look." Doctor Monroe said, slipping gloves onto his hands and pulling up by the chair in which Kara now lay still unconscious.

He gently opened her limp mouth and inserted a small mirror so thatcher could look around and get a better view of what was going on in the Hero's mouth.

"Oh my. It appears she has all four of her wisdom teeth coming in, but they are impacted because of a lack of space in her mouth. This can be easily fixed with a simple solution, Surgery." The dentist informed Alex, who nodded her head nervously.

"And how long will that take?" Alex raised her perfect eyebrow at the surprisingly young dentist.

"The surgery should take about one to two hours, depending on how her teeth of impacted. It's relatively a simply surgery and you should be able to take her home right after. However, you will need to monitor her carefully, as she will be a little loopy for a few hours, maybe even up to a day. It just depends on how she will react to the laughing gas, as most people like to call it." Doctor Monroe smiled warmly, as if sensing Alex's slight discomfort with Kara going through surgery.

"I see. When can this be done?"

"Has she eaten today?"

"No. Well, she had a bite of a apple. Nothing else though."

"Then I can preform the surgery when see wakes up. Is today good for you?" The dentist inquired.

"Yes. Today will be fine, I will tell you when she wakes." Alex picked Kara up and carried her into the training room.

Alex laid Kara down on a soft layer of yoga mates and now, she would just play the waiting game.

As it turns out, she had to wait a much longer time than initially expected. Three hours of pacing, sitting next to Kara, holding her hand, and watching her carefully.

When the girl finally did stir, she was a little uneasy, but once all her senses came back and she had her bearings, she flipped out.

Kara jumped to her feet and quickly made a break for it, but Alex was faster and pulled the girl back down and held her the same way she had earlier.

"Shhhhh. Kara it's just me. It's just Alex. Your fine." After hearing a the familiar voice of her favorite person, Kara relaxed into her hold.

"W-why are we here? What's going on?" Kara looked wide eyed at Alex, desperately looking for answers and closure.

"Don't freak out. Just calm down. Okay? Good job. You need to have your wisdoms teeth removed and that means surgery. But it's okay. I'll be here when you wake up and I'll be here through the whole thing. I promise I won't leave, okay?" Alex said, meaning all of it and praying that Kara wouldn't go crazy about needed surgery.

Much to Alex's disappointment, Kara did flip out. "What!? No! Nuh-uh. Nope. Let me go! I am not! No! NO!" Kara began fighting Alex as on of her worst fears was coming true.

"KARA! Calm down. You. Will. Be. Fine. Everything. Is. Okay. I. Promise." Alex was sure to pause between each word, making her hardest attempt to get her point across.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kara fought with pretty much all of her strength, effectively getting away from Alex and making another attempt to get herself free. Even with the kryptonite making her strength normal, Alex had to admit that she was impressed at just how strong Kara was. She hadn't expected that out of Kara when she didn't have her powers.

That didn't stop her from getting up just as quickly as Kara had broken free and recapturing the twenty-four year old.

"HANK! DIRECTOR HENSHAW!" Alex called out, really needing some help.

Kara was breathing hard at this point and the corners of her vision starting to go black, however she didn't notice. She was much to busy trying to get away from her elder sister and right about now, she was considering her last resort.

The puppy dog face. It was Kara's one trick that could seemingly get her out of trouble with Alex, with most people to be honest. Kara stopped her struggling and looked up at the brunette, her blue eyes full of hurt and innocence, her lip jutted out in a pout, and for effect, she gave it a little quiver.

And Alex's heart melted, but lucky for her, Hank walked in and pried Kara from Alex, Her puppy dog pout not effecting him in anyway.

"Your cute face and pout may work on your sister, but not on me miss Danvers. Remember, this is for your own good." Hank kept his usual straight face as he walked away, he not-so-super-superhero struggling in his arms.

"Why does everyone keep telling me this!?" Kara looked over Hank shoulder to see Alex's conflicted face and Kara finally gave in. "You know what? Whatever I don't care anymore." She looked at the floor, realizing that fighting was futile at this point.

Alex mouthed a, "I'm sorry." When she saw Kara's face and the younger girl just gave a weak smile, and no matter how hard she tried, Kara could not hide the petrified look on her face as she was all but dragged away and into the dentist to have her wisdom teeth removed.

Once inside and strapped down, Kara was meant with the relatively friendly face of Doctor Monroe

"Miss Danvers. This will be quick, here." He handed her a small cup of anesthetic and she drink it. "Now count the sheep please." He smiled, waiting patiently for sleep to take a claim on her.

"What color are they?" Kara looked wide eyes at him, her heart rate speeding up as she fought the urge to sleep.

"Whatever color you want Kara." He kept his face friendly.

"Where are they going?" Doctor Monroe would have expected this from a child, but not a full grown women, who was not only a adult, but a superhero at that. Like goodness gracious.

"When my wisdom teeth are gone, will I not be smart anymore?" Kara looked very very conflicted and scared.

He searched his mind for a moment, looking for a solution. He finally remembered a little trick from back in the day and pulled out a balloon. he held it in front of her face just before popping it and out like a light Kara went.

Alex paced back and forth through Kara's entire two hour surgery and when she did sit, she tapped her foot rapidly trying desperately to distract herself from those pesky 'what if's' that always invaded her mind.

"She's awake. And before you go back you should know that people react one of three ways to the drug. She could be simply very sleepy, or she could be very talkative. It is not uncommon, however for her to be very emotional. She could just start laughing at nothing or crying over the smallest thing. Weird cravings and a bad attitude could also occur. Do not be alarmed if she becomes both talkative and emotional. It is a relatively common side-affect. It all depends on how Kara will react." The doctor informed and Alex nodded her head, being at the office for so long today really making her tired so she barely caught any of that, but she did try.

"There will be a list of directions for you when you prepare to leave. You may leave once we are sure Kara is stable enough to leave. Do not allow her to fly, or use her powers in anyway. Rest is key to her recovery. I am fully aware that her kryptonian DNA will allow her to heal faster, and it should heal instantly according to what we know but I doubt it will." He informed, not really sure how it worked with someone from krypton.

"Okay. Can I see her now?"

"Yes ma'am. Right this way." Doctor Monroe motioned for Alex to follow. As soon as she was within earshot of Kara, she could here her sister chatting with the doctors about Alex herself, just before bursting into tears and suddenly begging for Alex.

Alex couldn't stop herself from laughing lightly and surprising her sister from behind, wrapping her in a hug and kiss in her head, much to Kara's horror and shock, but seconds later to her joy.

"Hey Kara." Alex smiled to her little sister.

"Awex!" Kara yelled, her Mouth gaws causing a slight lisp in her speech. "I was jus wooken fo ou." Alex took a moment to understand what Kara had just said to her.

"Mhmm. I know you were. And here I am." Alex held Kara's hand as the doctor rolled a wheel chair up and Kara was placed in it, sending her into a giggle fit, the laugher was even contagious.

"Supaguwl! Ba baa ba da dum-du-du-du-dum! Ba-du-du-duh-duh du-duh du-duh ba dum dum duuummmm!" (It's the twenty first century fox theme, just so you guys aren't confused.) Kara squealed, throwing one fist in the air, causing Alex to nearly double over in laugher.

Kara had always been silly, but now it was like her silly-o-meter was turned on full blast.

"Okay weirdo. Let's get you home." Hank pulled up, knowing Kara had flown the two of them in to the DEO and considering Kara was basically high, he didn't want her flying.

"Where do cows migrate to?" Kara looked thoughtful as she looked at Alex for an answer.

"I didn't realize that cows migrated Kara. So that's very interesting."

"Can I have potato juice?"

"No." Alex simply replied.

"Why not?" Kara argued.

"Because there isn't any around. It isn't real." Alex tried to reason with the clearly delusional alien before her.

"I bet they have it in potato land. Those Greedy little leprechaun's. Hoarding all of it. Didn't their momma's ever teach them that sharing is caring?" Kara had spit out her gaws in frustration.

"I guess not." Alex put the gaws back into Kara's mouth, "bite down."

Kara suddenly burst into tears again claiming, "I feel so bad for lunch meat! It's round and both bread and cheese are square! It must feel so left out..." Kara was in hysterics and to be real, Alex wasn't sure what to do. She just want on instinct and held Kara I her until the cries dissipated and were replaced with giggles.

"No goldylocks. You can't have that turtle. It belongs to little red hood!" Kara stared off at nowhere as they approached Hank.

Alex looked at Hank, "if this is her after a surgery and on anesthetic, then I never want to see her drunk." Alex shook her head.

Alex had always suspected Kara to be a happy drunk, but she never had let Kara get drunk. If the girl was a angry drunk, then all of the city would be in trouble and that's the last thing Alex needed.

"I'm sure she'd be fine." Even Hank was finding humor in Kara right now. "I'd highly suggest riding in the back with her, she she doesn't hurt herself or freak out with you not at arms reach."

"Yes sir, I agree." Doctor Monroe sat Kara right next to Alex and closed the door, heading back into HQ to continue his job.

"Who am I!?" Kara suddenly began sobbing and looked truly petrified.

Alex hugged Kara close to her, "your Kara. Shhhh. Your okay. I'm here. Your big sister is right here." Alex promised and smiled when she felt Kara nod her head in agreement.

"I think that pickles shouldn't be eaten. We respect our elderly and pickles are old cucumbers, right? So therefore we should respect them and declare them our leaders." Kara looked very thoughtful and accomplished at her philosophy about pickles.

"That may be so little one, but I don think they would make that great of leaders. They are after all, pickles." Alex kept her cool, trying not to laugh at her sister.

"Is cotton candy really made from cotton? Wait! No!" Kara burst into more tears, "are hot dogs made of real dogs!? I don't want the puppies to die!"

"Shhhh. No no no no. Kara, they aren't made from puppies. It's made from pigs and cows. No cute puppies were harmed in the making of hot dogs." Alex assured the girl and put a end to Kara's crying.

"Can we get a puppy?" Kara looked hopeful.

"Nope, because your all mine and I'm not sharing my cuddles with a dog, got it?" Alex kissed her sisters forehead, thankful that Kara was giggling instead of crying.

Kara had fallen asleep on the way home after that and Alex carefully carried her up into their apartment and laid Kara down gently, trying not to wake they sleeping alien.

Alex had a feeling her work with this wouldn't be done and she would be in her feet a lot over the next few days, so that meant she should rest up while she could.

Alex laid down next to Kara and let sleep claim her, knowing full well how hard the next few days would be on both of them. But to be honest, it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

So that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.

I am getting to your request soon, I promise. I like them all and they should be up soon.

Thank you all for your positive reviews and request.

Thanks for following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing. It helps keep me going.

Have a blessed day and remember to smile :)

Xoxo, Isabella


	11. Chapter 11- Clingy Sister

As always, I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters. All rights belong to CBS

Authors notes at the bottom

Request by Rose

Next chapter~ Kara see's Alex's scars when the sisters find a hot spring.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Alex took a deep breath, trying to conceal her growing agitation. She had always been used to Kara being close by her, but never directly at her heals.

Kara was walking so closely to Alex, that she had even managed to step on her shoes a couple of times.

"Kara." Alex warned as the younger girl stepped on her shoe again, effectively taking it off from Alex's foot.

"Sorry!" Kara defended.

"Look, if your gonna be that close behind me, then why don't you just walk beside me? I'm just going down to the lab. Why don't you go talk to your ancestors in your special room?" Alex fixed her shoe and kept walking.

"Because I'd rather be with you, duh." Kara did take Alex's advice and walked beside her big sister instead of behind.

"Okay. But do not complain to me in twenty minutes that your bored or hungry. Got it?" Alex raised her eyebrow at Kara and the blond just giggled and took her big sisters hand and interlocked it with her own.

"I'm always hungry Alex. I thought we established that." Kara smiled cheekily at Alex, who in return simply rolled her eyes in mock agitation.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm your sister and you love me?" Kara looked almost questionable.

"That must be why. Because if you were anyone else, I'd tell you to scram. But because your my little sister and I care very much about your well being, I let you shadow me around like some lost puppy, only... Your cuter than a dog. And you don't smell as bad." Alex smiled at her own jokes and managed to chuckle when she noticed the deep frown on Kara's face.

"That's not funny."

"Your right. It's hilarious." Alex remarked as the two walked into the forensics lab so Alex could actually get the work she'd been putting off for the last week done.

Not even a hour into Alex's research, Kara had fallen asleep. It wasn't like it was tolerable either, considering how Kara had fallen asleep.

No, she hadn't passed out on the floor or laid her head against the desk like a normal person. Kara had simply gotten up from her own chair, which had been expertly placed right next to Alex's own chair, and sat in her older sisters lap. Kara's head rested against Alex's shoulder and her arms were wrapped around the brunette's waist.

At this point, Alex had just given up. There was no way she could get any work done with Kara in her lap, and to be honest, she was far to comfortable to move Kara out of her lap.

"You are so lucky I love you." Alex mumbled to the sleeping blond, it didn't matter that Kara couldn't hear her, Alex still reminded her.

Miley and Emily, two of Alex's friends from the DEO who also decided to work on a Saturday, entered the lab in search of their friend.

"Hey Alex. Uhhhhh, are we good to talk? Or would we wake her up?" Emily asked, ever the cautious one.

"A bomb could go off in here and she wouldn't notice." The sad part of that's statement was just how true it was.

"Oh okay. We wanted to know if you wanted to come out to a bar with us tonight. Like, I understand if your busy and all, but can just the three of us come? Like, don't get us wrong. We love Kara, we just wanna talk to you and spend some time with you." Miley smiled, hoping that it didn't come out as harsh toward Kara.

"I know what you mean. I could use the break, she's always like this with me. I love her to death, but sometimes alone time would be nice. Maybe not a bar this weekend. Sorry, I just don't think I should leave her. Besides, I'll probably go grocery shopping tonight. I know how boring that sounds but believe me, it is so much easier without Kara to by food." Alex hugged the alien close to her, as if trying to subconsciously make Kara know she was okay.

"We understand. Maybe next weekend?" Emily looked hopeful.

"Sure! I'll just have to see what happens. Play it by year, ya know?"

"You know, Kara looks so unlike Supergirl when she's all cuddled up in your lap. I can't imagine that she is the same girl saving the entire city on a daily bases. This Kara is so sweet and innocent, but Supergirl is so confident and independent." Miley pointed out.

"Yeah." Emily agreed.

"Believe me, she's the same girl. If she were awake, she'd be all 'tough girl' but yeah. This is my Kara. This is the same Kara that showed up here almost twelve years ago. She'd never do this to anyone else." Alex looked down at the sleeping form in her lap.

"That's true, well we're gonna call it a day. You should do the same, you look tired." Emily and Miley bid their farewells and left to get ready for their night out.

'I wonder if I could sneak out tonight?' Alex thought to herself, but as if Kara sensed Alex's thoughts on leaving, she twitched and woke up.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Kara?" Alex quickly made it look like she's been working the whole time.

"How much longer do you have to be here?"

"I'm about to leave, why?"

"Because I'm hungry." She should have guessed it. Kara was always hungry.

"Of corse you are." Alex scoffed as she got up, Kara moving off her lap in the process. "Pizza?"

"Yes!" Kara said a little... To enthusiastically.

The sisters got pizza and headed back to their apartment to eat and just enjoy the rest of their Saturday.

"Homeland?" Kara asked grabbing the remote and going into the DVR, already knowing that Alex would agree.

"You know it little sister." Alex all but jumped down onto her couch and spread her limbs out so she could have a much needed break.

Kara laid herself comfortably out on top of Alex, who in return wrapped her arms protectively around Kara.

The two sisters were finally all caught up on homeland and it was around 10 at night, plenty late enough for Kara to sleep.

"I'm gonna go shower." Kara says getting up.

"Kay. I'll head out and get us some take-out, do you want pot stickers?"

"No! You can't leave!" Kara rushed back over to Alex, desperate to keep near her sister.

"Kara, I'll be back before got finish your shower. I promise you won't even notice I'm gone." Alex tried.

"Alex please." The blond alien begged her sister.

"Fine. Go get your shower and I'll actually make us food. Ugh, the things I do for you." Alex complained lightly, but secretly she was planning to sneak out and get the food anyway.

"Okay." Kara got up and went to get her pajama's so she could Change into something after her shower.

Alex watched patiently and waited for the water to start running, she then grabbed her keys. A stupid mistake on her part because she had forgotten to take into account Kara's superhearing and X-Ray vision.

"Alex! You promised!" Kara came out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel, a pout very prominent on her features.

"Sorry. Fine, I'll stay and we can just eat a big ass bowl of ice-cream for dinner." Alex whined and sat back down on the couch.

"Yay! And language Alex!" Kara chasted her big sister for the sudden colorful vocabulary.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Just take your shower already." Alex shooed Kara away and got lost in her thoughts.

Maybe she would take her friends up on their offer. after all, she needed a break and Kara slept like a rock so she wouldn't even know Alex had left. It Seemed perfectly logical for Alex to want to go out with her friends, so that's what she decided to do.

When Kara got out the sisters are their ice-cream dinner and Alex got ready for bed, even though she knew she'd be redoing her makeup as soon as Kara was asleep.

Alex climbed in bed with her sister and held her close like she normally Would. Alex regretted it right after doing so, one look at Kara's face and she couldn't do it anymore.

"Kara? I have to tell you something. I'm planning on going out tonight. Will you be okay? I swear I will be back before you even wake up tomorrow and I promise not to get drunk because I know you hate seeing me with a hangover.

"But Alex, you know I don't like to be asleep alone. Do you really wanna go out?" Kara looked up at her sister.

"I do. And I'll stay till your asleep so you really won't notice I'm missing. It will all be like it normally is, I promise."

"Okay. Then I wanna sleep in my bed. It doesn't feel right in yours without you." Kara tried to hide her uneasiness and it was working relatively well, though she wasn't sure why.

Either Alex didn't want to see how much Kara wanted her to stay, or she truly just didn't see it.

Kara climbed out of Alex's bed and into her own, snuggling under her comforter, trying not to think about how dark it was in her room.

"Alex? Can you sing?" Kara asked shyly, looking very much like a small child after a nightmare.

"I suppose. What song then?" Alex smiled gently at Kara, running red fingers through the soft and slightly damp blond locks.

"The one you used to sing when I had a nightmare. The really pretty one." Kara couldn't remember the name of it to save her life.

"I know which one. Okay, are you ready?" Kara nodded her head.

Alex began the song, "There is no upper hand i'm giving you mine.

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time.

There's things that I could say,

But here in my way,

I wanna let you know,

that it's all okay." And as Alex sang the last note, Kara's eyes fluttered shut and sleep took its claim on her.

"Goodnight. I love you so much." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and got ready for her night out. She peaked in the door way one last time before leaving and going out for a little fun.

Kara had woken up not even a half our after Alex left. It took all of her not to freak out as she recalled that Alex wasn't there with her right now.

She had another nightmare about krypton's explosion, but this time Alex was there, blown up along with everything else Kara had ever known.

And no matter how hard Kara tried, she couldn't seem to escape the vivid memory of that dream, it had seemed so real. It was like re-watching the worst moment of her life and in this moment, she was as fragile as she had been in that one.

The young alien was sobbing helplessly under her blankets, praying Alex would be home soon. Of all the nights to relive that moment in which Kara could never escape, why this one? Why the one time Alex wasn't right next to her? Why the one time she didn't have her big sister to hug her and tell her she was safe?

Kara hugged her knees to her chest and fought the urge to call Alex and ask her to come home, instead of doing that, Kara settled for simply sobbing and saying Alex's name through those sobs.

Pesky 'what if's' began to play through Kara's already frighten mind and her cries grew louder, no matter how hard we tried, she just couldn't calm herself down.

Alex had just gotten into the bar, only to find drugs all over the place, broken beer bottles, drunk girls dangling from poles, and a bunch of men in their 40's trying to take one of them home. Her friends weren't there and she was not in the mood to be hit on. All of this knowledge combined with worrying about and Kara and feeling guilty for leaving her caused Alex to turn around and leave the pub.

As she made her way up the stairs to her apartment, she heard Kara's cries. "Oh god Kara! I'm coming!" Alex ran as quickly as she could al lithe way to her front door and straight to Kara's room.

The sight was enough to break Alex's heart and se didn't even know why her little sister was crying yet.

"Hey hey hey. Shhhhh. I'm here. I got you you. I've got you." Alex pulled Kara into her lap and held her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back and rocking back and forth gently.

"A-A-A-Alex!" Was all Kara could get out and she wrapped her self tightly around Alex, thanking her lucky stars that her sister was back and alive, unlike what her dream had shown her.

"Kara. What's wrong? What happened?" Ale asked in concern once Kara had calmed down.

"You died. On krypton. Alex, it just seemed so real and I woke you and you weren't here and I was scared!" Kara hugged Alex close to her, ignoring how tired she was and avoiding falling asleep, for fear that she'd wake up and Alex would be gone again.

"Kara. It's okay. That's not going to happen. I'm here. I'm alive. Alex's here. I'm not leaving." Alex promised as she lifted Kara off her slightly so she could look her in her teary eyes. "Never ever am I leaving you. Okay? I'm not going to do that. But do you care to explain why you've been so clingy lately?"

"I just. I had another dream last night while you were taking a shower, it wasn't was bad as this one but you told me you hated me and didn't want to be a part of my life anymore. You told me I ruined your life and that you weren't going to let me keep doing it." Kara's voice cracked as she fought the tears that were beginning to blur her vision again.

That explained why Kara had clung to Alex even in her sleep at the DEO and why she had been so glued to her sisters side today. Alex was glad she could have this resolved, but she knew Kara would still be afraid of it. After all, you don't just get over a fear with a couple of reassuring words and a hug. Nope, life just isn't that simple.

"No Kara. You will never ruin my life. You make my life fun and happy! I wouldn't be able to do what I do without you. Kara, I love it so much. And always tell me when you have a problem or somethings wrong. I'll always be here for you. Don't forget that, okay?"

"Okay. I was just really afraid you weren't coming back and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I love you more than anyone and anything." Kara concluded

"And I love you more than you could ever know. I'll get changed and then we can go to sleep. Okay?" Alex got up, pulling Kara with her.

"Okay." Kara mumbled as they walked into Alex's room, the older girl making quick work of changing into something more comfy and quickly washed her face. Acne was not something she wanted to do again.

Alex held Kara close to her and the sisters snuggled up closely. Kara put her head on Alex's chest so she could hear the steady beating and be reassured her older sister was still alive and Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair until the latter girl was fast asleep.

Alex had learned today that she could not leave Kara alone at night, especially when the girl was so afraid of losing her big sister. Alex felt flattered about that being Kara's greatest fear, but she also hated the fact that Kara even had a fear. 'Guess it's just part of the job' Alex thought before falling asleep herself.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

I hope you all liked. In trying to keep chapters a little longer than what they were so if any of the writing seems a bit awkward, blame it on me trying to get more length.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It's very inspiring when you guys do that :)

I hope you liked it Ella!

I love love love all the request! I can't wait to write them all! Keep them coming. You guys are so sweet and great, thank you for all the request. I hope you all have more for me and I'll keep the chapters coming.

I'll update again tomorrow... Hopefully.

~Xoxo, Isabella


	12. Chapter 12 - Scars

As always, I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters. All rights belong to CBS

Authors notes at the bottom

Request by katara9949, killmetoday, and Alex. Encouraged by emjem18

Next chapter- Kara gets a physical and perhaps a... Punishment?

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Come on Alex! It has literally been forever since we last went flying together and explored that city! Let's do it, do you have any idea how much fun that would be?" Kara pleaded with her big sister who really was not in the mood for fun.

And as much as it pained her, Alex knew she had to say no. "Kara. You and I are very much so both aware that I can't be seen flying out with you. People know who you are and if we are seen together, as sisters, then people could target you through me. Or worst, me through you." Alex shuddered at the mere thought of someone like Maxwell Lord hurting Kara to get back at her.

"Ugh! Alex, Your seen with me all the time!" Kara exclaimed in mind frustration, clearly not getting Alex's point.

"When I'm a so called FBI agent and your Supergirl. Or when I'm Alex Danvers and your normal, non-superhero Kara Danvers." Alex pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose and Inhaled deadly.

Kara Inhaled sharply before busting out her very last resort. "A-Alex? Please?" Kara tried. If begging wasn't working then maybe being as cute as possible would.

"Nope. I'm Not doing it Kara. This is for both of our safety. Nope. You are not going to get me this time." Alex guarded herself, refusing to look up.

And then she heard it. A soft and almost afraid whimper.

Alex made the fatal mistake of looking up to see her younger sisters impeccable puppy eyes, glossed over and looking helpless, and her pouting lip quivering.

"No no no. Kara, it's not going to work. Nope. Oh god no. Please don't you dare..." She was cut off by a very quite word. A word that could and would always melt her heart.

"Sissy?" And there she went. Alex knew she couldn't look away or say no now. Kara had most definitely won this round.

Alex threw her hands up in frustration, "how dare you play the cute and innocent card! Why, oh why do I have to have the most adorable and sweet and quirky alien in the world as a sister?"

Kara just giggled in response, "I dunno but you love me, so let's go!" Alex sighed and hopped on Kara's back as they prepared to take off.

"Wait! We should eat before we leave!" Alex grounded as Kara suddenly turned around and went back into the apartment in search of food.

She found some in the form of ice cream and the sisters devoured yet another entitled tub of ice cram in one sitting. And the worst part was, neither of them were emotional. Kara and Alex both just had a undying love for the cold and sweet treat.

"Now we can go." Kara informed and Alex jumped back onto her little sisters back as they took off out of the window for a second time tonight.

Alex had almost forgot just how pleasant and relaxing it was to fly with her sister. No wonder Kara had said she missed how incredible it was, because this? This felt like freedom and there was no better sensation than that feeling. The feeling of complete weightlessness and freedom.

"God Kara! I forgot how much fun this was! Can you fly any faster?" Alex was like the same teenager she was when Kara and she had meant all those years ago.

"You know it!" Kara flew what was only a little faster for her but was a lot faster for Alex. And as much as Kara wanted to, she knew she couldn't break the sound barrier as long as Alex was on her back.

She couldn't risk blowing out Alex's eardrums or Alex getting sick or something. Kara wasn't really sure what would happen to be honest, but she wasn't going to take her chances when it came to her big sister.

"Let's see how close we can get!" Alex called out as Kara flew closer to the water. Not this. This was familiar.

Kara and Alex made a turn and just kept flying for a short while until they were over a small patch Of forest just outside the main area of National City. This had been one of Girls favorite hang out places.

"Woah! Look at that!" Kara's eyes went wide, she'd flown all over National City and she's been in that first so many times, but never had she ever seen that cave. It was so pretty that she couldn't stop herself from checking it out, it was almost as if it were calling her name.

Beautiful rays of blues, greens, and oranges were shown through the crystals lining the cave wall as the moons gentle cascade of soft white light bounced smoothly off of each crystal, projecting some of the most stunning colors Kara and Alex had ever seen. Yep, earth certainly did have its beauties.

"Wow!" Was all Kara could say as she walked through the cave, lightly running her fingers over the caves natural crystals.

Alex's mouth moved open and shut as she searched for words, but she couldn't find any that could ever state how amazing this moment right here was.

"I. I think I hear water." Kara grabbed Alex's hand and rushed to the direction of the sound, and when she made it through the back end of the cave, she reached a small opening.

A large and graceful waterfall poured from the far Side of a enchanting body of water that moved in such a magnificent pattern, you couldn't help but want to run your fingers through the smooth surface.

Alex grazed her hand over top of the water and felt that it was warm. Very warm.

"Kara? This. This is a hot spring!" Alex exclaimed. "We should go swimming in it!"

"But we don't have swim suits. And I really don't wanna get my clothes wet. I really like these pajama's and I would appreciate being able to go to sleep in them tonight." Kara looked longingly at the water, really wanting to swim.

"Well then take them off silly. It's not like we're strangers. I've seen you naked before, it isn't that bad of a idea. We are sisters after all." Alex looked at Kara as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes but... I haven't. You know, been naked in front of anyone other than you and I know it's just us here but I haven't even done that in a long time Alex. It's been like... What? Eight years?" Kara defended and rambled.

"Yeah. But like you said, you've don't it before. Kara, relax. It'll be fine." Alex removed her shirt for emphasis and Kara gasped.

Even in the faint rays of moonlight she could see the thin and fading scars that covered Alex's back. Those were not there eight years ago, that's for sure.

"Alex!? What happened to your back?" Alex couldn't decide which expressed more concern, Kara's face or her voice.

"What these? They're nothing Kara. It's just from fighting aliens and training. I'm fine." Alex just brushed it off, they were old scars anyway.

Kara choked back a sob and began pacing as all the worst possible scenarios of how all those scars came to be.

Alex walked calmly over to Kara and hugged her, "hey it's oaky. I'm here. You still have me. It's just some scars. They're healed up and aren't anything serious. I promise."

"It isn't that I think they still hurt. It's that you didn't tell me. You didn't tell me you were hurt and I keep thinking about what could of happened. Alex, what if they had been serious? I can't say I'd be sane if I didn't have you." Kara squeezed Alex closer to her and tried to stop all the "what if this happened and what if that happened(s)" from playing in her subconscious.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't exactly tell you I got them working in a Lab, you know. Considering you didn't know what my job was until recently." Alex reminded, but didn't make a move to correct Kara or defeat herself.

"I know. I just don't like seeing you hurt." Kara found herself running her pointer finger over each scar and felt tears burning her eyes. She hated that her sister could be hurt and that she wasn't there to stop who or whatever had done this.

"I know Kara. I know you. You always think the worst. But I'm okay. Let's just go swimming, okay?" Alex tried to lighten the sudden dreary mood.

"Okay. But answer me this," Kara was cut off my Alex.

"Who are you, rumplestilskin? 'Answer me this' hahahahaa." Alex mocked her little sister, who just grunted and continued what she was saying.

"Where do you get that one?" Kara said extremely seriously as she traced her finger over what appeared to be the newest and largest scar on her sisters back, covering a good nine inches or so.

"Fighting that guy who's name I can't remember. The one who was behind red tornado." Alex informed, looking incredibly guilty as she already knew what Kara was going to say.

"What! Why didn't you tell me? I knew about the DEO then! You could have told me." Kara wined that last part, her heart clenching at the thought of Alex keeping a secrete from her. She knew Alex kept them but that didn't Mean she liked them.

"Yeah yeah. I know. I should have told you and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry Kara. You always worry yourself sick and blame yourself for everything, even the things you had no control over. Let's just go swimming and have a little fun. Okay?" Alex tried again to just get her sister in the water.

"Okay. Just tell me next time, okay?" Kara broke the hug and Alex mentally breathed a sigh of relief that the topic had changed.

Alex and Kara finished stripping and Kara stood there extremely awkward as Alex got in the water.

"You coming or what?" Alex raised her eye brow at her little sister.

"I'm coming!" Kara ran into the water and stopped next to her sister, who had relaxed against a natural bench made from rock in the spring.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Alex teased, brushing Kara's hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Shut up." Kara tried to sound annoyed but that warm smile on her lips said something else.

"You love me, really?" Alex smirked and leaned back against the edge of the hot spring.

"I do. And you love me?" Kara said, it sounds more like a question than a statement.

"I do." Alex replied closing her eyes and taking In a deep breath. She felt the water next to her move but she didn't bother to open her eyes until it was to late.

Kara splashed Alex in her face and was laughing hysterically that the shocked look that now graced Alex's features. That shock turned into a playful smile as she splashed Kara back.

"Oh it's on now." Kara said in a low, almost menacing tone.

It wasn't long before both sisters were chasing each other around the pound, looking very much like young children instead of grown women.

Alex and Kara called a truce and got out of the water. "Wow I'm Tired now." Alex got dressed and sighed, more than ready to get home and sleep.

"Me too. Let's go." Alex jumped on Kara's back again once her little sister was reclothed and they took off into the air.

The cool night air felt nice against Alex's damp skin after being in that steaming water for so long and she couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy it.

Kara was enjoying it too and it seemed like they arrived home much to fast.

"Ugh. We're already back?" Alex grumbled as they came flying in through the window Alex had left open for them.

"I know. But at least now we can sleep." Kara never had been one to look at the glass half empty.

"That's true. Well then Come on. I can't wait to go to sleep after a night of fun like that. You should have seen your face when I splashed you back. It was so funny!" Alex laughed lightly at the look she was now getting from her beloved sister.

"Yeah, whatever. You should have seen your face when I shoved you underwater." Kara argued as they entered Alex's room and finished pulling back the sheets and comforter.

"I doubt it was as funny as your face." Alex countered.

"Your right. It was even funnier!" Kara smiled thinking she had this one won.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Alex chuckled darkly and smirked when she felt Kara cling to her arm and heard her whimper. Kara cooks fight the baddest and scariest aliens all day long but she did not fair well with the idea of monsters and all because of a couple of scary movies. Ghost were the worst for her.

Shhh Kara your okay. In here. let's just sleep. And you'll be safe because monsters are dated of me." Alex had seemingly read her little sisters mind. Kara smiled at how well Alex knew her, but didn't loosen her grip.

Alex was already falling asleep the moment her head touched the pillow and the same could be said for Kara.

The blond alien snuggled herself against Alex and the older girl wrapped her up, both of them falling into a peaceful sleep in a safe embrace.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Authors note- IM SORRY FOR THE WEAK CONCLUSION.

BUT! You guys are the ones who wanted a fast chapter so here it is!

Kara- the look on Alex's face was so funny, hahahahaa!

Alex-shut it kryptonian, or you'll be sleeping alone.

Kara-you wouldn't dare!

Alex-try me.

Kara-okay! Okay, got it. You win.

*sisters hug while I stand awkwardly off to the side*

Authors note- uhmmhmm. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!

Sorry if this one seems shorter than the last, I suck at dialogue.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

Keep those request coming! They are so good! I Love to hear from you guys and I love your resolved to chapters and ideas for future chapters!

I hope you liked it Alex, katara9949, killmetoday, and emjem18 and I'll update again soon!

Have a great day! (Did you guys like Alex and Kara's little moment here in the authors note or was it just annoying? Not that I care or would change it, just asking if you guys found it cute :)

~ xoxo, Isabella


	13. Chapter 13- Punished!

As always, I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Request by TheLongWayHome and guest

Authors notes at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Alex? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to break it, I jut wasn't looking where I was going and i just kinda bumped into it and then. Yeah, it just kinda broke." Kara deflated, tensing up for fear of getting in trouble.

"Kara relax. I didn't even like that vase, it was just kinda... There." Alex actually had really liked the vase, it being a gift from her grandmother just before the women had past away. But for Kara, it was okay. Like Alex could ever stay mad at the younger women before her.

"I'm still sorry." Kara apologized in her typical manner, always blaming herself for what she did and didn't do.

"And it's still okay with me." Alex gave a warm smile, hoping to hide the very soft pain in her heart.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kara was back and bubbly as ever.

"I don't know, can't we just relax?" Alex started but suddenly a very loud siren was heard and Kara knew she had to go help.

"Alex..." Kara looked apologetically at her big sister, who just smiled warmly.

"Isn't that your cue? Go. I'll be here when you get back." Alex shooed her superhero sister out and collapsed on the couch.

"Bye I love you!" She heard her sister shout and Alex did the same, "Love you to!"

"Finally, some alone time." Alex sighed to herself and basked in the silence, something very rare for her.

But that silence and alone time that she thought she wanted quickly turned into irritation and boredom.

"God, she's been gone fifteen minutes and I already want her back." Alex grumbled to herself, watching the window for any sign of Kara's return.

It was easier when Kara left for work at CatCo for two reasons, one- Alex knew she was safe, and two- Alex could busy herself at her own work space.

But because she had been forced to take a day off and Kara didn't work on the weekends, she couldn't ensure herself of either of them.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock." Alex said aloud as she watched her clocks hand move agonizingly slow, around and around.

Finally, she switched on the tv and found herself watching Nationa City news, where none other was her sister fighting with yet another crazed alien. Why Hank and his team weren't there, Alex didn't know.

Well, scratch that. Yes she did know. She wasn't there yelling at Hank and everyone else telling them that Kara needed help and that they needed to be there incase something happened.

Of corse Alex did have plenty of faith in Kara, there was no one she trusted more, but if she knew she could do something to help ensure that all those, 'what if's' wouldn't come true.

Kara was very roughly flung across the road and into a building, but like she always did, she came flying out of the ruble and straight for the current villain.

"That a girl." Alex found herself sitting on the edge of her couch and a swelling pride was welling up in her chest.

Kara punched the alien as hard as she could and shot up into the air to catch him, where she then flew as fast as she could towards the ground and Alex watched as a cloud of road chunks and dirt were flung into the air.

And that was the end of that. Before Alex could even see the aftermath Kara had already disappeared from the area and, if Alex had to guess, changed and went to her food.

"She'll be back soon." Alex mumbled to herself, getting up and heading to Her office to get even just a little work done.

However she was meant with mass destruction in there. Be there was only one person who could have done it.

Kara Came in trough the window, without food and still dressed as Supergirl, and Alex had heard her enter. To say the least, Alex was furious.

"KARA!" Alex yelled.

'Oh no. She found out.' Kara thought, her entire body cringing.

Kara very, very slowly made her way to Alex's office, already beginning to shake. Alex yelled a lot but it was very rarely directed at her.

She stood in the door way, not wanting to go in yet. "Yes?" Kara tried innocently.

"What the hell!? What is this!?" The bite in Alex's tone made Kara wince at every word. Scared didn't begin to describe what Kara was feelings.

"I. I don't know what your talking about." Kara acted as if she had no clue about Alex's office or the mess covering it. "When did you even get a office?" Kara was pushing it now.

"Shut up. You have always known about my office." Alex hissed.

"N-no I didn't." Kara stuttered, keeping with what she had said before, but she was only succeeded in further pissing Alex off.

"KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS!" Alex used Kara's full name, this was not going to be pretty. "tell me why my office is a mess!? It wasn't like this yesterday and stop playing dumb. Kryptonian or not I will make you hurt." Alex's face was turning red and she was beginning to shake with anger.

Kara knew not to push it any further so she just went with the truth. "I-I. It was a accident!" Kara started but Alex cut her off.

"Everything is a accident with you." Alex grumbled, literally ripping Kara's heart in half, as the girl didn't take it that Alex only meant every time something went wrong it was a accident. Kara took it as she was a accident and she was the mistake. That she ruined Alex's life and that Alex didn't want her around Any more.

Kara took in a shaking breath and only let out one sob before forcing on and telling the truth.

"I. I. I was looking for files on me. And. And my cousin." Kara tried to lie.

"KARA!" Alex yelled again.

"Okay. Please don't get mad!" Kara flinched.

"I'm already mad!" Alex yelled and Kara almost considered running away from her sister but decided that was one of the worst decisions she could make.

"I was looking for something on a Groopshow. I- I can across one a few nights ago and Hank refused to give me any information, saying I couldn't go after it so I just checked your office to see if you had anything on it. To see if I could find its weakness and take it down." Kara looked at her toes and fidgeted her hands. "I tripped over the cabinet and fell on your desk. That's why everything is a mess. I meant to clean it! I did, but I didn't know where anything went and I didn't have time because you woke up and I had to rush out of the room so you wouldn't find out. Some plan that was." Kara mumbled.

"Kara. Look at me." And as much as Kara wanted to, she could stop here the rage laced in Alex's normally gentle voice.

"You will not go unpunished this time. I let you get away with the vase but this has gone to far. It took me a long time to organize and prefect this room." Alex ha to think for a moment, how could she even punish her sister? Taking away homeland would punish the both of them and taking away food was abuse. Sending Kara to bed alone however, seemed like a efficient way to get back at the girl.

"You are to go to bed. Now. And alone." Alex all but growled the last part. That was Kara's breaking point. Never had she ever been told by Alex that she had to go to sleep... Alone.

"But Alex!" Kara started.

"DO NOT ARGUE! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Alex's anger had gotten the best of her.

Kara took a large step back. Alex did a lot of yelling, but never had the older girl ever yelled like that. Never. And especially not at Kara. That had been the first time there had been do much anger behind one of Alex's yells and Kara was both petrified and heartbroken that she had to be the very first person to be on the other side of it all.

Alex stood her ground and didn't even twitch at the look Kara had given her. It was breaking her heart but she couldn't let it show.

Kara ran away and to her room, slamming the door behind her and collapsing on the bed.

Alex finally relaxed, taking in a deep breathe and examining the damage done. She had been to mad to really assess it moments ago.

Alex sat in her spinny chair, Kara's favorite chair in the whole house, and thought about what had just happened.

"Oh god. What have I done." Alex said to herself as she recalled the look on Kara's face, the things she had said to her little sister, and recognized the loud and pain-filled sobs coming from her sisters room.

Alex knew she had to let Kara no what she did was wrong and by running in and holding her like every part of her screamed she should do, she would be trading herself and letting Kara get away with it.

But was such a punishment really fair? The only answer to that, would be from her mother. So that's what Alex did, she called up her mom.

"Hey Alex. Is everything alright? Is. Is that crying? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I. I scared her mom. I. I am a awful sister."

"Alex. What did you do? What do you mean you scared her?" Eliza found herself becoming curious and slightly... Afraid.

"I. She trashed my office and I yelled at her. Mom I yelled at her! I broke her heart. She's terrified of me." Alex sounded almost as broken and sad as Kara was.

"Honey. Your her big sister. She needs you. She could never be afraid of you." Eliza comforted, feeling bad for Alex and worst for Kara.

"What do I do?" Alex wished her mom was here, in person.

"Well Alex, for starters you could go and tell her how much you love her. Did you punish her?" Her mother would be shocked to hear a yes.

"I did. I sent her to bed... Alone." Alex confessed weakly.

"No. You didn't, did you?" Her mother was beyond shocked.

"I wish I could go back and fix it, but how else will she know what she did was wrong?" Alex was so confused.

"Alex. Kara can't sleep by herself, she's petrified. And not only that, but Kara is and always will be fragile. She looks up to you, she still learns from you, and you yelling at her is probably the worst punishment anyone could ever dish out to her." Alex's mother put it all on the open, still getting on to Alex before she would comfort her. "Alex, you getting angry is settings example to her that it is okay to yell and send people away. But, remember that no matter what she will love you. And as much as I hate it, you'll always be her favorite." Alex found herself smiling.

"Thank you mom. I'm sorry. I love you." Alex finally knew what to do.

"And I love you. But I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Eliza found herself smiling.

"I know. Bye mom." Alex pulled the phone away from her ear after Eliza said her farewell.

Alex walked up to Kara's door and rapped her knuckles lightly against its cool surface. "Kara? Can I come in?"

"No." Kara replied and Alex found herself taking a step back. Geez, that one stung.

"Please?" Alex tried again.

"I said no." Kara repeated herself.

"If you don't unlock this door I'm going to pick it and come it." Alex threatened in her big sister voice.

When Alex heard nothing she bargain to count to three. "One. Two. Two and a half! Three. Okay Kara you've left me no choice." Alex picked the lock with a hair pin and walked in.

She found her sister hiding under about five blankets and curled against her wall.

"Kara." Alex said softly. "Are you afraid of me?" Alex's voice was laced with kindness and concern. And lots of it.

"I could never be afraid of you." Kara tied her hardest not to let the fear show in her voice, but she couldn't cover up that slight afraid pitch.

"I. I didn't mean it. Any of it. And I am so sorry. Kara, you are my favorite person ever. I love you more than you could ever no. And I am so sorry." Alex began unwrapping Kara from her multiple blankets and held the younger girl close.

"I love you more than anything. Alex, I'm sorry. And your my favorite person. Ever." Kara cuddled into Alex, wanting to show her big sister that it was okay.

"Can you forgive me?" Alex kissed Kara's forehead.

"Only if you forgive me." Kara smiled and kissed Alex's cheek in response the the chaste kiss Alex places in her forehead.

"Deal. How about pizza and Homeland?" Now this got Kara's attention.

"Yes!" Kara squealed and instead of getting off of Alex, she just held tighter and the older Danvers sister carried her into the living room, were they both sat down on the couch and ordered a pizza.

"I just don't know how you do it." Kara started.

"Do what?" Alex raised her eyebrow at her sisters odd statement.

"Forgive me so easily. How you can just... Forget about me trashing your office. I know you had important papers in there." Kara looked helplessly at Alex.

"None that are more important to me than you are. And I could ask you the same thing." Alex stared at her little sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just yelled at you and said some... Bad things, yet you forgive me. And you forgave the world. You didn't let losing your world destroy you. You still have hope for this world and you still have love. And lots of it." Alex smiled gently at Kara's expression.

"But I still trashed your study." Kara looked away.

"Your fine Kara. It was okay. It is okay. And it always will be. I love you. And that's all that matters." Alex hugged Kara close.

"I love you to." Kara leaned into her sister and the two watched homeland in a comfortable silence.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

So yet another, fast update.

I hope you enjoyed :)

The next chapter will be Kara's physical.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

Keep the request coming :) and thank you so very much for the complements. You guys made me squeal, giggle, and blush. You are so sweet! All of you :)

I'll update again soon and sorry for any typos.

~ xoxo, Isabella.


	14. Chapter 14 - Amnesia

As always, I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

I know I said that the next chapter would be Kara's physical but I got a request from doglover645 and couldn't resist. Sorry about that :/

BUT I promise the next chapter to be the physical. Sorry it's taking so long, I'm just so distracted. But it will be up tomorrow and it will be the best I can manage :) I promise.

Authors notes on the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Alex stood with her gun aimed at a hellascat, a alien that normally lurks within the depths of Neptune. She got ready to fire but suddenly Kara slammed the alien to the ground as hard as she could, rendering it unconscious

A large chunk of road flew away form the sudden destruction and hit Alex on the side of her head, causing we to stumble backwards and gasp.

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt tomorrow." She hissed, holding the sore spot as she watched Hank and his team drag the violent and dangerous alien away.

"Alex!" Kara flew over, scanning her sister for any obvious injuries.

"I'm fine Kara." Alex hugged her sister tightly, ignoring the throbbing sensation in her head.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked innocently. She hated to see Alex hurt and the older girl ha a bad habit of hiding the pain when she was.

"Yes. Kara, I'm okay." Alex release Kara from the hug so she could smile at her little sister as proof she was okay.

"Okay. No, your hurting. Please at least go home and rest." Kara challenged.

"Nope. I have work to do." Alex countered.

"Pretty please? Alex you'll make it worst if you keep pushing yourself. Go home." Kara tried again.

"And if I don't?" Alex smirked but that was quickly wiped of her face.

"Then ill melt your face." Kara said as if it were nothing and shed rehearsed this moment a million times.

"Fine!" Alex deflated, going over to Hank and explaining she was being forced to take the day off and rest because of a injury she didn't have.

"I'm siding with your sister on this one. Go home. You need the rest." Hank ordered and Alex groaned, marching away and back to her apartment.

"Don't be so grumplestilskin." Kara said following her sister, now dressed in her usual work attire.

"Shut up." Alex grunted as she made her way up the flight of stairs to her apartment.

Kara's war piece bag an to ring. "Don't do anything stupid. Miss Grant needs me at the office. Please rest and take it easy?" Kara said it more of a question than a order.

"Yes Kara. I will just sit and laze around. Go, I'll be here when you get back." Alex hugged her sister and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Kara stayed In the hug a moment.

"I love you more. Now go." Alex shooed Kara out.

"God my head hurts." Alex said to herself, getting up and heading into the kitchen for an Advil. However, she collapsed on the floor on the way there, lying helplessly on the hard wools floors.

Kara forgot her glasses and came running back up the stairs to get them. "Alex!" Kara screamed, trying not to panic as she searched her sister for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found one.

"Hang on Alex. I got you." Kara sounded more desperate than she was confident in that statement, as she scooped Alex up and flew as fast as she could to he DEO, it being the only place she could think of that would care for Alex immediately.

Kara was petrified of what could be wrong with Alex. She knew the older girl was not fine but she also knew Alex would never admit when something was wrong either.

Kara flew as fast as she could without causing any harm to Alex to head quarters and looked straight for Hank.

"Hank!" He turned quickly at the sound of the desperate tone in the familiar voice behind him. What he saw shocked him.

"Kara! What happened to Alex!? Get me a doctor and fast! Monroe!" Hank ordered and Kara stood helplessly as her big sister was whisked away from her sight and crowded around by doctors.

Kara dropped onto her knees and began to sob, being far to worried about her big sister. Alex was not ever supposed to get hurt. Kara did not cope well with Alex being hurt.

"Kara, your okay. Alex will be fine. She's the toughest human I know. And other than you, the strongest girl I have ever known. She will be okay." Hank reassured nervously. God, why Alex of all people. The only person who Kara would left comfort her, was the think causing Kara so much distress.

"You don't know that! She's hurt Hank!" Kara cried harder. So he was failing at this.

"She will be fine. I do know that. Doctors are working on her and she's your big sister. She wound leave you." Hank smiled gently. "But she needs you to be strong for her." Hank pulled Kara to her feet.

"You really think she will be okay?" Kara looked petrified. Of all the times he had seen Kara broken and afraid, this was the worst. This was the smallest she had ever been.

"I know for a fact she will be." Hank promised, squeezing Kara's shoulder gently.

Kara paced back in forth, her shuffling starting to bug Hank. Her constant asking if anything had change wasn't helping home keep his cool and the occasional break downs over Alex were beginning to become to much for him. 'How Does Alex handle this?' He kept wondering to himself.

Finally though, something did change and Kara was in the room before Alex's vision could even focus.

"Alex! I'm so glad your okay." Kara breathed out, going to hug her sister.

"Who are you!? Get away from me!" Alex roughly shoved Kara to the ground, much to the younger girls shock.

She pinned the younger girl to the floor with her foot, but letting up on the confused blond.

"Alex? What's gotten into you? It's me, Kara." Kara tried to ignore the game Alex's was giving her.

"Wait! I do know you! Or more what you are! Your a alien!" Alex dragged Kara to the ground and out of the room. "HANK! We've got a loose one!" She calls out, Kara not even fighting back.

"Alex! It's me, your little sister!" Kara began to whine.

"I don't have a sister. And even if I did, it wouldn't be a dirty, good for nothing, worthless, and unimportant thing such as yourself. you are not a necessity to this planet and are more of a threat than a help. I don't know who the hell you think you are fooling but it isn't me." Alex watched as Kara's face became utterly broken. Her heart was shattered.

Hank thought he had seen her small before... This took the cake.

"Alex! Let Supergirl go." Hank ordered and Alex reluctantly obeyed as she kicked the girl away from her.

"Oh so your Supergirl now are you? Wow." Alex cackled wildly. "You should really just give up. Your a awful hero, your clumsy, arrogant, and you just pretend to be good. I say you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and die there because guess what sloppy savior? Your even more pathetic in person. In fact, we're always cleaning up your messes. The world doesn't need you. All you do is bring problems. Your more of a problem than you are a solution. The red cape isn't fooling anyone." And that was Kara's breaking point. A million different emotions crossed her face as she scrambled to her feet and felt her heart shatter as the very string that was holding it together ripped and she felt herself fall apart.

"Kara. Go home. We need to find out what's wrong with Alex and you aren't Helping just go. I will call you if anything happens." Hank promised.

"No. She's my sister and I'm not leaving her. I need to be here for her. You were the one who said to be strong for her, well now I am." Kara stood her ground.

"Yes you are. Go home. That is not a suggestion. It is an order. Go. Home. Now." Hank glared harshly and Kara deflated before his very eyes.

"P-promise to call?" She looked up, helpless and defeated.

"Yes. Now go." Kara rushed out of the room and back home, so she could cry in peace.

"Come along now Alex." Hank gestured for her to follow and Alex did, then going into a private area to talk.

"Director, what's wrong? And who what that alien monster? How could you let her go?" Alex felt her temper rising.

"What do you remember?" Hank asked.

"Everything sir. But who was that girl? Why did she say she was my sister?" Alex cooled off a little, but a lot, but some.

"Sit down agent Danvers. That girl, Kara. She is in fact your little sister. You lover her more than anything and she loves you more than you know. She, she had risked her life on so many occasions to save you and you've done the same for her. She came to live with you when her planet was destroyed some time ago. She needs you. You are all that holds her together and all that she trust. And in fifteen meesley minutes you've Managed to break her like a twig. Be careful what you say to her. She needs you." Hank informed as Alex sat back dumbfounded.

"But sir, I do not remember her." Alex confessed, feeling guilty for kicking the girl aside.

"You have amnesia, Alex. Your memory will come back in time." Hank informed as he read her mind. He found the memories of Kara still there, just blocked off by some sort of swelling that would go down with time spent with Kara.

"I do? But I remember everything but that strange girl." Alex looked confused.

"Go home. She lives with you. So don't throw her out on the streets. She is your sister, and you do love her." Hank instructed and Alex did as she was told, heading out and straight for home.

Hank quickly called Kara. "Miss Danvers. Your sister hand amnesia. The memories of you are still there. She just needs help remembering and only you can do that now. She needs you to help her. She wants to remember, she just can't. The girl she is right now is who she would be had you not come into her life. Tell her everything about you two, it will help. Don't push her two far though, she's very confused. She is on her way home now, so be prepared." Hank explained.

"O-okay." He could hear Kara crying and he felt truly sorry for her. "I w-will." Another sob racked Kara's body.

"Okay. Goodbye Kara." Hank hung up, already knowing that Alta was putting on her mask and getting ready to get her Alex back. She would stop at nothing until Alex was herself again.

Kara composed herself as the brunette walked through the door and looked at the younger women before her.

"So Kara, right?" Alex asked setting her purse down on the counter.

"Yes." Kara replied covering up the pain in her voice perfectly.

"I'm sorry. I do want to remember you, I just can't." Alex apologized, seating herself on the couch.

Kara said across from her. "It's fine." She lied. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Alex replied flatly.

"Okay. Where do I begin?" Kara took a deep breath.

"From the beginning, silly." A little of the old Alex was back.

"Okay." Kara took another deep breath and began to tell the story.

She told of how they became close, how much they loved each other. She told of all their secretes and all the times Alex had protected Kara. Kara told of everything she lost and how much Alex meant to her. She told of all of their adventures and everything that they shared. She told their story all the way up into this moment now.

Alex had gasped at some moments, she cringed at others. She was calm for most, anxious for one or two. She had teared up at a few, and laughed at a bunch. She wondered why she would do that at some stories and thought long and hard at the rest.

But all throughout the stories, she had listened intently and not asked any questions. She had gotten lost In Kara's glossy blue eyes several times as the blond told the story.

"I am so sorry. I wish I could remember you but I can't. I'm trying! I just... Can't." Alex sighed and Kara came close to getting up and shaking the girl, to try and get some sense into her.

"It's okay." Kara lied again. "I just... I want her to hold me and tell me she loves me. To... To tell me it's okay and that she's here. I want her to cuddle me and coddle me. I want her back. The worst part is, you look and sound just like her. Only, I know you aren't her. You are but aren't. Your still Alex, just not the Alex I know. You will always be my sister. Even if you don't remember me." The broken look on Kara's face was so familiar, but Alex couldn't quite place it. It was so close! But she just could not figure out who Kara was!

"I know. I'm so sorry. I almost know you! I just can't place you." Alex wanted to cry. She never cried. But for this girl, she wanted to cry.

"It's okay. What... What do you want for dinner?" Kara was to heartbroken to eat, but maybe Alex could.

"I don't care. Are you hungry?" Alex asked.

'If you were you then you'd know that I'm always hungry.' Kara thought to herself. "I'm not in the mood for food. I just want my big sister." Kara sighed and headed into Alex's room.

Alex followed suit. "Why are you in my room?" Alex looked questionably at Kara.

"Because I always sleep with you." Kara had for a second forgot that Alex's didn't know that.

"I don't mean to sound mean, but ummm. Don't you have your own room? Aren't you a little old to still be sleeping with your sister?" Alex referred to the old her almost in third person.

"Right. My room. I'll-I'll go sleep there now." Kara scurried off and into her own dark and creepy room.

"Okay Kara. You can do this." Kara quietly motivates herself.

She hears Alex mumbling to herself in the room she's supposed to be sleeping in. In her big sisters arms. Like she always does.

"I wish I could remember her. It sounds like we were very close." Kara hears.

'We are.' She thinks.

"Maybe I'll remember in the morning." Kara heard Alex pulled back her sheets and get in the bed.

'I hope so to. Goodnight, I love you.' Kara thinks to herself and snuggles into her blankets, pretending one is Alex.

Sleep doesn't come easily and it takes her a long time to achieve it, but eventually she does.

But she doesn't sleep peacefully. A nightmare plagues her dreams and it's one she'll never forget.

-Kara's nightmare-

"Alex!" She screams. "Where are you!?"

"Help me Kara! Help!" Kara watches as Astra slides the knife deep into Alex's chest and twisted it, Alex letting out a scream and falling limp in her aunts arms.

Kara can't move. She's just standing there, motionless and petrified. All she can do is sob.

She then watched in terror as her mother meets the same fate. And then Her father. Everyone she cares about, including miss Grant and Hank, die before he very eyes.

Finally, earth is blown up and as is forced to re-watch krypton's explosion.

Alex does come back to life though. She gets off the ground and walks towards Kara, a sweet smile on her face.

Suddenly the smile turns sadistic and evil, as she begins to tell Kara everything wrong with her.

"No Alex. This isn't you." Kara pleas.

"Your right. This is the new and improved me!" Alex cackles and stabs Kara rapidly. The pain for the knife is nothing compared to what's in her heart.

-end of Kara's nightmare-

Kara wakes up sobbing and shaking violently. She wants to calm down, but the blonde just can't seem to. She needs her big sister and she needs her now.

Alex is woken up by the heartbreaking sound and finds herself walking into Kara's room, she stops just outside the door though and listens.

"Please. Alex! Come back. I want my big sister. I just want Alex!" Kara pleased to no one in specific.

"Kara. Hey, hey. Shhhhh. Your okay." Alex walked in and say awkwardly next to the sobbing mess of a girl.

"Alex? Are you. You know, Alex again?" Kara looks up hopeful, and Alex almost wants to lie and say yes.

"In afraid not Kara. But in trying I really am." Alex's face was covered with nothing but sympathy.

But Kara had an idea. The song! That surely had to work, right? Worth a shot Anyway.

Kara did something she swore never to do. She began to sing the pretty melody of the very short song.

"There is no upper hand in giving you mine.

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time.

There's things that I could say,

But here in my way.

I wanna let you know,

That it's all okay." Kara finished the note and searched Alex's face for any change.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she rubbed her temples. She looked up, he eyes glossy with fresh and unshed tears.

"Kara!" She hugged her baby sister close to her. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I love you so much. Never forget that. Oh Kara!" Alex was crying along side her sister now, holding the blinds head to her shoulder and kissing her face randomly at moments.

"Alex. I missed you. I love you so much. And I'm so glad your back." Kara snuggled into the embrace.

Alex pulled back and looked into Kara's blue eyes as she registered and thought over all that had happened since waking up in the hospital.

"Oh Kara. I- you are not worthless you don't need to crawl in a whole and die. I love you to much to lose you. You are not a filthy alien and you are most certainly the best thing in my life. I love you. How could I ever forget you?" She hugged her little sister close to her.

"Hank said we often forget who we love the most when we have amnesia. It's just how it works." Kara pretended she wasn't still hurting from earlier.

But slowly, Alex picked up the thread that was around Kara's heart, turned it into a rope, and tied it back together tightly.

"Thank you for coming back to me." Kara mumbled quietly into her sisters shoulder.

"I always will. Thank you for not giving up on me. I said awful things to you. And I just want you to know, I love you. I love you so much. You are my favorite and always will be." Alex promised.

"And I love you. You are my favorite person ever and I forgive you Alex. It wasn't you talking. I know you have faith in me." Kara assured.

"I do. There is no one I trust more." Alex rested her head on top of Kara's.

"I know. Pizza?" Kara looked up at Alex in Wonder.

"At 1 AM? Okay." Alex gave in and ordered the pizza, which arrived quickly.

The two sisters ate it together and were now snuggled up In Alex's bed.

Kara had her head resting on Alex's chest, listening to the strong and steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Alex held Kara protectively and kept kissing her head, as if trying to tell Kara it was really her big sister holding her and that she was safe.

"I love you." Kara mumbled sleepily as Alex's fingers played in her blond hair.

"I know. And I love you. Get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. I always will be." Alex made a mental note that she would spend all day making it up to Kara for what she had said today.

Alex felt Kara go limp against her and the older Danvers sister finally could allow herself to fall asleep and just know everything would be okay. She had Kara. Kara had her. That's All that mattered.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

wow! Guys. 13 reviews on chapter 13! That's insane! Keep at it!

Thank you so much for the complements. You guys are so sweet! You had me laughing and and smiling all day today.

And my start had the second lost reviews!? Wow! That's crazy! Let's keep that going! Keep those reviews coming in!

Thanks to anyone who follows, favorites, reads, and reviews.

Love all the request! I can't wait for more :)

One of my favorite things is to open up my phone or computer and see you guys had left a review or request! It makes me so happy!

I wrote this once and it deleted because my thumb slipped! I had to write the while thing over again, so that's why this is so late. Over all this took me... 5 hours to write? That's a long time to sit and stare at your phone, just saying.

I love the positive response this story is getting and it just amazes me.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll update again soon.

~ xoxo, Isabella


	15. Chapter 15- Physical

I do not own nor will I ever own Supergirl or its characters.

So this has been requested for a long while now, and I figured that I can't keep putting it off. It isn't that I didn't wanna write it, it's more that I just got so many request that my brain couldn't function. But it was a good thing. Keep them coming!

Request by- guest

Next chapter - Kara gets jealous

Authors notes at the bottom

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Kara?" Alex asked looking at the younger women in question.

"Mhmm?" Kara kept digging the dirt out of her nails, a nervous habit she had developed since her arrival on earth.

"When's the last time you went to the doctor?" Alex's watched as Kara suddenly stopped digging at her nails before violently doing so again, ignoring the question entirely. "You know, for a physical?" Alex tried again.

"I don't know." Kara mumbled as Alex separated the blond's hands so she couldn't avoid the question anymore.

"Have you ever been?" Alex raised a perfect eyebrow at her little sister.

"On krypton? Yes."

"So never on earth then?" Alex smiled gently, trying to ease out some of the tension in the room.

"No." Kara looked down to the side, almost ashamed.

Alex took a deep breath. Sure her sister wasn't from this planet and sure she was basically indestructible, but that didn't mean she didn't need a check up every once and a while, right?

'I know what we're doing today.' Alex thought to herself.

"Why do you ask?" The alien finally made eye contact with her sister.

"I dunno. Just curious I suppose." Alex quickly covered it up, knowing Kara wouldn't go willingly to the doctor.

The older girl soon got lost in her thoughts, 'Kara does have some pretty bad eating habits... And she over exerts herself almost everyday. I mean, she is a practically indestructible alien, but is she healthy?'

The more Alex thought about it, the more it unnerved her, and soon, she found herself messaging Hank telling him to make a appointment with Monroe to see if Kara is healthy.

Hank's message - again Alex? I'll make an appointment but you do realize she is immune here on earth, right?

Alex's message - just humor me Hank.

Hanks message - your are a pain sometimes. I'll tell Monroe. Bring her in tomorrow morning.

Alex smiled and closed her phone, extremely grateful for both Hank and the DEO.

"Alex?" Kara's soft voice brought Alex out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She grazed her thumb over Kara's knuckles.

"Wanna watch homeland? I'll order pizza! And you can go get popcorn." Kara grabbed Alex's phone and unlocking ur before Alex could take it away or even react at all.

The messages on the screen, as Alex didn't bother to exit out of it, shocked her. "Alex." Kara practically growled.

"Yes Kara?" Alex tried to pull a Kara and be innocent, acting as if she knew nothing.

"Why did you ask Hank to make a appointment with Monroe. Are you hurt?" God, Kara was just so oblivious.

"No, just getting a check up." Alex said a little to quickly.

"Mhmm." Kara read the messages above and realized it wasn't a check up for Alex, but a check up for Kara.

"Alex!" The kryptonian nearly threw the phone, trying to control her anger. Not only did Alex just lie to her, but she made a appointment for Kara! Something the younger girl was afraid of, petrified of even!

"Kara!" Alex mimicked Kara's tone.

"You are so mean."

"Oh yeah?" Alex raised an eyebrow, leaning forward, a menacing smile on her face.

"Don't you dare." Kara backed away slightly, knowing what was coming.

"Got you!" Alex pounced, pinning her little sister and tickling her until she was heaving for breath. "Because your big sister is so so mean." Alex smiled, kissing Kara's forehead and letting the younger girl get up.

"You are. But I love you." Kara smiled as she sat up on her elbows. "And I'm not going to that appointment tomorrow. And you can make me!"

"Maybe not. But you are going. We can do it the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Alex threatening in her big sister voice.

"What's the hard way then?" Kara narrowed her eyes, not sure of how exactly her sister could develop a hard way against her.

"I'll tell James you still sleep with your big sister." Alex smirked, thinking she had won.

"He wouldn't care. He'd understand." The confidence in Kara's voice was unwavering.

"I'll tell him you like him." Even Kara knew that was a empty threat. Alex didn't actually have the heart to do that.

"Alex. I know you won't." Kara mirrored Alex's smirk from earlier.

"How so? You can't read minds."

"I don't need to, I know you well enough to know you thoughts. And Because I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me like that." Kara's face softened and Alex's scrunched up.

"Fine. I'll just tell everyone at the DEO about your fear of popcorn makers." This threat wasn't as menacing as the previous one, but got the job done.

"I hate you sometimes." The younger girl pouted, finally giving in.

"No you don't."

"True."

"Homeland?"

"Sure." The sisters snuggled up on the couch, both of them equally dreading the next day.

-the next morning-

"Kara Zor-El Danvers! You open this door and you open it right now!" Alex yelled. This morning had been filled with the older girl chasing her younger sister around the apartment, hurrying her to get up, get dressed, and get ready, yelling, arguing, threatening, and now a locked door.

"Never!" Kara shouted back. She was not going to that Doctor. No way. Not today.

"Fine." Alex got a bobby pin from her dresser and walked back to the bathroom her sister was currently hiding in. She made quick work of picking the lock and rushing in.

She plucked Kara, who was curled in a ball, off the ground and toted her into the living room, where she say her down on the couch.

"Alex, please. I don't Wanna go! I hate doctors." Kara wined.

"So do I but your going. You love me, yes?" Alex stated calmly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you will make this easier on me and let's go to the DEO without a fight now."

"Okay." Alex took Kara's hand and they walked down the apartment stairs, choosing to not fly today, considering Kara (though Alex hadn't told her this part) might be getting a shot or five...

"Ready?" Alex asked as the two sisters walked inside.

"No." The youngest Danvers huffed, still very pouty.

"Oh well, it's happening now any way."

A very unladylike came in the form of a short from the kryptonian as Alex walked up to Hank, still tightly holding Kara's hand.

"Monroe is ready for you. You know where to find him, I trust miss Danvers is okay with this?" Hanks face remained grumpy as ever.

"Yes, I will see you later on director." The brunette sister said hurriedly, not wanting Kara to butt in and say she wasn't okay with this, even though both girls knew it.

"Hello agent Danvers and Supergirl. Nice to see you again." Doctor Monroe smiled politely to the Danvers sisters, wanting to ease the tension and anxiety in the room.

"Hello Doctor Monroe." Alex greeted a little less cheerfully, but still polite enough. For Alex anyway.

"How are we doing Kara?" Doctor Monroe put on his gloves after washing his hands and turning on the kryptonite emitters, just enough to make Kara as normal as any other human.

"O-okay." Alex could see Kara shaking so she took her little sisters hand to comfort her.

"Say ahhhhh please." The doctor held out a Popsicle stick to press to Kara's tongue.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Monroe looked all around Kara's mouth, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Okay, take a beep breath for me." He put his stethoscope to Kara chest, and the younger women suddenly jumped and back away into Alex, looking for protection.

"I'm sorry Kara, what's wrong." Monroe say his scope down, genuinely concerned about Kara's well-being.

"She's afraid of the stethoscope." Alex said for her sister.

"Oh." Monroe furrowed his eyebrows. "Kara, this is a stethoscope. It's a tool doctors use to listen to your heart beat and lungs, to make sure your healthy. It doesn't hurt, I promise." The doctor explained and Kara took a deep breath, hoping back up on the examination table, but not letting Alex's hand go.

He pressed it to Kara's chest again, slower this time and listen to her heart.

"Sounds flawless my dear. Breath in," he listened to her lungs. "And out." He moved the device over a bit to a different spot. Monroe did this for a total of six times before getting a blood pressure machine out. He gently wrapped it around Kara's upper arm, but of corse this time he explained what it would do.

"Her pressure is normal, I'm going to take your temperature and measure both your height and weight next.

"No fever, but her body temperature is just a tad above normal." Monroe charted the new information down.

"If you could please stand against this wall now." Monroe gestured to the wall and Kara did as she was asked.

"She's five foot and five inches. Now please hop up on this scale here so we can get your weight." Once again, Kara did as she was asked. "One hundred and thirty six pounds. A perfect weight and a great height."

"Can we go now?" Kara still hadn't stopped her shaking yet.

"After your all caught up on your shots you may leave." Monroe didn't seem to register what he just said, but Alex sure did.

The older Danvers grabbed Kara and slid to the ground with her before any running away or panicking could start.

"Shhh. Kara, it's just a quick couple of shots. I'll hold your hand the entire time and you'll be perfectly fine. I promise you. If it hurts, you can squeeze my hand." Alex kissed Kara's forehead gently.

Kara wasn't crying but God did she want to. She hated needles. They hurt and were painful and they were just not right, let alone fair.

"No. I'm not getting those shots. In fine. He said so. I refuse." Kara made a move to get out of Alex's lap and grip, only to be tightly held in place.

Monroe walked over with the first needle, not really bothering to get Kara back on the table. He understood how afraid she must be.

He gently injected it into Kara's upper arm with out warning and the younger girl stopped squirming. She stopped fighting. She stopped wanting to get away from Alex.

She just froze. That's all Kara did. She simply froze.

She say there frozen until the second shot snapped her out of her fear and she wrapped arms tightly around Alex's neck, clinging to her big sister as if her life depended on it.

Kara somehow managed to turn completely around to where her head was buried in the crook of Alex's neck as silent tears stained her sisters shoulder, and her arms wrapped tightly around Alex's upper torso. Kara's her legs locked tightly around Alex's waist as she sat in her older sisters lap, much like a child.

In this moment it was like she was a child. A child would be afraid of the shots because he/she would have never if had one and it would be natural to hide in someone they trusted and fear would be a immediate reaction.

For Kara this was a fist, Alex was who she trusted, she had always hidden in Alex when she was afraid, and she was just having a natural reaction to her fear.

Alex continued to home Kara tightly in place, rubbing gentle circles on her little sisters back, and quietly promising that it was okay.

All five shots were done and the two were allowed to leave.

"Come on Kara. We can leave now." Alex tried to move the younger girl but Kara wasn't having any part of it. She was still petrified and unnerved. She was either still frozen with fear, or just refusing to move away from her safe spot.

Alex gave a grunt as she stood up, taking Kara with her and walked out of the room.

The only movement coming out of Kara right now was a occasional shaking and sharp breath.

Kara finally came to her out of thoughts and into her senses, realizing she was tightly locked around Alex and they had just walked out of the DEO.

"Kara, let go now. Please?" Alex stood in front of the passenger door to her car.

"Right. S-sorry." Kara let her grip go on on Alex and got inside the car. Alex followed suit, but on the drivers side instead

"See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Alex couldn't take the silence in the car any more.

"Yes it was. But it was easier because I had you." Kara stared out of her window, trying to figure out what had happened in between getting the first shot and getting in this car.

"Kara, why did you freeze like that? What happened? You were like, unresponsive." Alex said, her gentle voice laced with concern.

"I don't know. I was just scared, so I went over to you and I remember clinging to you and then I don't remember anything else..." Kara trailed off.

"Fear will do that to a person. But I'm just glad your safe, healthy, and all caught up of everything you need to be."

"I guess I am to. I love you." Kara looked over at her sister.

"I love you to." Alex smiled, but didn't take her eyes off the road.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Kara asked, almost hopeful.

"Chill out at home and watch a movie." Alex had already planned that they would do that anyway.

"What movie?" Kara's voice had a hint of excitement in it.

"Sisters." Alex pulling into her parking spot in front of the apartment and the two headed up the flights of stairs and into their home.

"Sounds like a good one." Kara said after reading the back.

Alex had died laughing at some of the... Sexual references, but Kara just sat utterly confused, not understand a single one.

Where she was from, babies were grown in tubes, but their genes came from their parents, so they were still biologically their parents child. But because no intercross ever took place, "the talk" was never necessary and neither Eliza or Alex ever explained to Kara what sex exactly was.

Eliza couldn't bring herself to tell Kara and Alex... Well Alex couldn't even stand the mere thought of Kara loosing her virginity or even Kara's incredibly innocent mind loosing it's innocence.

The movie ended and Kara had fallen asleep, typical for her, on Alex. The oldest Danvers turned the Tv off via remote, pulled a blanket over the two of them, and just held Kara. "I'm sorry Kara. Go making you do that even though you were afraid. I just needed to know you were okay and healthy. I love you so much." Alex said even though he knew Kara was asleep.

But as if Kara heard her, the younger Danvers smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to Alex.

It hadn't been an easy day for her, but it had been more tolerable with Alex holding her hand and just being there for her, just like she always was.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

So wow. This chapter? Terrible. I'm sorry about that.

I'm also sorry about it being such a late update. I normally update every two days but this one just took a while. Tough last few days. I'll get back in the ball though.

Also, sorry for any typos that occur in this chapter or any chapter.

I hope you all liked it, even though it was short.

Thanks for all your kind comments! You haven't got any idea how much that made me smile! You are much to kind! I love love love love love all of the comments!

Thank you for all your request to! They were so good! Keep them coming and I'll keep writing them!

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

I love all of you so much and I'm so grateful that you love the story.

I'll update again soon.

~ xoxo Isabella.


	16. Chapter 16- Jealous Kara

As always, I don't own nothin! You'll never take me alive! Mwahahahaha

So this was insanely requested and I'm super excited to write it! Sorry that I can't say who requested it first, but you know who you are! Thanks for the request Guest! Wish you had a name so I could give credit.

The next two chapters will be flashbacks of young Kara and Alex. Please send in your request on that topic so that I can write it into all the scenes :) I already have 6 ideas of my own but I'd like to do at least 16 or so! Please send in request!

And the chapter after those to, Alex takes a night out and had her friends, Miley and Emily, watch Kara for the night.

So without further ranting, here is chapter 16 of Always There :)

Hope you enjoy!

Authors notes at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Agent Danvers, do you have eyes on the target?" Director Henshaws monotone and authoritative voice could be heard through the ear piece in Alex's ear.

"I have eyes on the target, sir." Alex confirmed.

"Fire!" Hank commanded and Alex did so, firing one fatal shot to the aliens triangular head. The alien fell lifelessly to the ground, and next to him lay a little girl.

Her hair was a light strawberry and her eyes were a bright turquoise, her skin was lightly dusted with freckles, and she was probably around ten years of age.

Alex walked over to her and assessed the damage, nothing seemed I be wrong with the young Ginger, Other than a few minor scratches and a black eye.

"Hello, I'm agent Danvers. I'm here to help you, can you tell me your name?" Alex offered out her hand and gave a small smile when the young stranger didn't make a move to take it.

"My names Gabbie. I don't know where I am..." She had a petrified look on her face and Alex knew that look far to well... Kara had worn the same look when she showed up Eleven years ago at the Danvers home, broken and afraid.

"Your in national city. I promise we're gonna find your parents sweetie. But I need you to come with me, so that we can do that. Do you know your parents phone numbers or where your from?" Alex pried lightly, not wanting to push the child away.

"Please, I just want my mom. Help me, please." Alex looked at the strawberry blond and felt her heart begin to ache. Those very same words had left Kara's mouth when she and Alex had first meant.

"I promise to help you. But I need you to come with me, can you handle that?" Alex offered her hand again and this time, the ten-year old took it.

"Where are we going?" Gabbie found herself leaning closer into Alex, feeling slightly more secure with the older girl.

"My house. We will look for your parents tomorrow, I promise. But you should know, I have a little sister, only she isn't that little anymore. She's and adult, but she lives with me. She won't hurt you, she's probably the sweetest thing that ever walked this planet." Alex glanced at Hank as he read her mind, knowing what she was doing, and dismissed her for the day.

"Don't sell yourself short. Your pretty sweet to." Gabbie smiled nervously.

"That's very sweet of you, but Kara beats me out on that one. She'll help you find your parents to."

"I can't wait to go home."

"I know, we will get you back home as soon as we can." Alex swore to help this little girl and to help her now.

"Thank you." Gabbie smiled gratefully.

"This is the place, if Kara's not home she will be soon, but I think she is." Alex never let the ten year olds hand go the entire walk.

"I-I don't wanna meet Kara." Gabbie backed herself up against the wall, out of Alex's grip, and away from the door.

"Hey hey hey now, I promise you it will be okay." The déjà vu was to much. Kara had begged Eliza not to leave her and Alex alone together, the younger girl had been petrified of Alex. Who would have thought that they'd be each others favorited within two months of knowing each other?

"Are you sure she's nice?" Gabbie looked up, her bright eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"I promise she'a the nicest. You'll like her for sure." Gabbie took Alex's outstretched hand and nervously followed her inside.

"Alex!" Kara came running happily for her big sister, but suddenly skidded to a halt. "Who's this?"

"This is Gabbie and she needs our help. We have to find her parents and get her home." Alex explained.

"Oh. Well, hello. I'm Kara and it's nice to meet you." Kara held out her hand, but wasn't offended when the ginger didn't take it.

"Well, I'm going to give Gabbie a tour of the house and you to can get to know each other at dinner. I'm thinking salads and maybe spaghetti."

"But Alex!" Kara wined. "It's Friday, and Friday means pizza and homeland!"

"Well tonight it doesn't. Get over it. We can do that next week." Alex spit out, almost harshly.

"aleeeeeex!"

"I said no Kara! Let it go! It isn't that big of a deal, you do realize that right!? It's just a stupid pizza. Stop wining and find something else to do. I'm busy tonight." Alex felt her temper rising.

"I love spaghetti! But I don't like pizza very much. I'm siding with Alex." Gabbie piped up, deciding she didn't like Kara and that she wanted Alex to like her more than she liked Kara.

"Then that's what we will have. Kara, go clean your room for our guest." Alex pointed in the direction of Kara's closed door.

"But I wanna sleep with you." Gabbie put on her puppy dog pout, it wasn't as cute as Kara's but still influenced Alex to give Gabbie what she wanted.

"And you can." Alex leaned down and kissed Gabbie's head lightly before taking her around the house while Kara stood dumb founded.

'But I sleep with Alex...' Kara stood still, wondering what had gotten into Alex. 'I'm Alex's little sister. And I'm her favorite. Not that little girl. And... It isn't just a stupid pizza to me.' Kara felt her eyes water and her lip begin to tremble. 'It's our sister night and she'd rather spend it with her than me...'

"And finally, we have the living room!" Alex exclaimed, causing Gabbie to giggle.

"I miss my mom." Gabbie looked heart broken again, forgetting about her previous moment of joy.

"I think I have something that could help." Alex rushed into Kara's room and over to her sisters bed, where Kara's old teddy bear laid. It had been the first earth present Kara received, so she'd kept it all these years.

"Here you go." Alex handed the best to Gabbie, who hugged it close and sat happily on the couch.

'That's my bear!' Kara was more than hurt now. She was almost... Angry. That beat meant a lot to her and this little sister-stealing girl was not going to ruin it.

But before Kara could even react, she could feel Alex's eyes glaring her way. She dared to glance that direction and was meant with the look that said, "say anything to her about that bear it you'll regret it."

Kara felt herself shrink under the glare and decided to just back away and let what she was now calling the sister-stealer have it.

"I'm going to go make dinner. Stay put, okay kiddo?" Alex Ruffled Gabbie's hair and headed into the kitchen, walking straight last Kara without even blinking.

"Alex?" Kara's voice was so quiet that it was barely heard.

"Mhmm?" Alex turned to her baby sister.

"I didn't get my hug..." Kara stared at the floor, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

"Oh Kara! I'm sorry." Alex walked over to her sister and clutched her close, just as Gabbie looked up.

"I love you." Kara nuzzled her face in the crook of Alex's neck.

"I love you too. So much." Alex rubbed gentle circles on Kara's back and then broke the hug, kissing Kara forehead and proceeded to go make dinner.

'That's better.' Kara felt accomplished to know her sister was still hers.

"Alex!" Gabbie came rushing into the kitchen to hug the older girl, as if trying to make Kara know Alex was hers now.

"Oof!" Alex was caught off guard by the sudden hug, but never the less, she hugged Gabbie back

Kara, Gabbie, and Alex day at the table, Gabbie taking Kara's usual seat next to Alex and Kara sitting as far away as possible, as the seemed pretty happy together.

"And then the boy was like," Gabbie deepened her voice, "your never gonna find anyone like me, so then I was like, that's kinda the point!" Alex and Gabbie laughed together at then ten year olds story.

Kara simply stared at her untouched food, trying desperately to ignore the fact that Alex's attention wasn't on her for once. 'I don't like this. This isn't fun. Maybe a movie will be!' Kara thought, her eyes reigniting with hope.

"Hey Alex, wanna watch a movie?" Kara smiled, movies meant cuddling with Alex and there was no way anyone was taking that away from her.

"Depends. Gabbie, do you wanna watch a movie?" Alex took a sip of her half empty Coke.

"Sure." Gabbie glanced at Kara and smirked, "as long as I get to cuddle with you."

Kara felt her heart cringed and she found herself glaring at the young visitor.

"Always. Are you done eating?" Alex hadn't even looked up to see Kara's expression, her hopes falling and her heart breaking.

"I am, shall we?" Gabbie graves both hers and Alex's plate, dropping them in the sink and the two heading into the living room.

"Kara!" Alex called, and her little sister looked up hopefully.

"Yeah?" Kara felt her excitement growing.

"Do the dishes, will you." And Kara's cheerful expression fell for the millionth time tonight.

"Okay..." She gathered her plate and tried to drown out the laugher coming from the living room, but her super hearing was preventing it. "YO! Can you L a little less O L?" Kara felt her temper rising quickly.

She finally finished the dishes and entered the living room, only to find more disappointment.

Gabbie was sitting on Alex's lap, cuddling into the older girl, and laughing loudly at some stupid cartoon movie.

'Now she's in my spot. Great.' Kara angrily plopped down on the chair across from the other girls.

"Alex?" Gabbie looked up at the older women.

"Mhmm?" Alex's eyes didn't leave the screen.

"I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be right back." The young sister-stealer left the room and Kara took advance of her absence.

The alien dived into Alex's lap and happily cuddled her big sister. "Hey Kara." Alex's fingers absentmindedly ran through Kara's soft golden hair, giving the the blond a much needed sense of comfort.

Kara rested her head against Alex's chest and smiled once she felt Alex's arms wrapped around her, holding her close like she normally did.

"I love you so much." Alex kissed Kara's forehead lightly.

"And I love you more."

"I'm back!" Gabbie's voice suddenly invaded the room. She stood directly in front of Alex and Kara.

"Kara get up. Gabbie was here first." Alex pushed Kara lightly.

"No. Your my sister." Kara clung tighter to her sister.

"Off. Now." Alex pushed Kara a little more roughly, this time Kara feel to the floor with a rough thudding sound.

Gabbie crawled back into Alex's lap and stuck her tongue out at the pretty blond before her.

Kara's face hardened with determination and she got back up, sitting next to Alex with a puppy dog face on.

Even Gabbie could tell her very best puppy pout was nothing compared to Kara's, 'how is she even doing that?' Gabbie wondered.

"Alex?" Kara all but whimpered out so quietly that, if you weren't right next to her, you'd have missed to meek voice.

"Yeah?" Alex didn't even look, she knew what Kara was doing. She didn't need to look.

"Please. She left. Your my sister." Kara scooted closer.

Gabbie didn't want Kara to win this. "You know, you can be a real brat." She spit out, sitting up and glaring hard in Kara's direction.

"And I'd say the same about you." Kara's normally sweet nature was gone.

"Stupid blond!" Gabbie yelled.

"Sister stealer!" Kara said with the same volume, but before anything could continue, Alex intervened.

"Enough! Both of you! God Gabbie, knock it off. She's my sister, and you don't get to call her a stupid blond or a brat. Only I do. And Kara, what the hell? Just chill out. Sister stealer? Really? My goodness, if I didn't know any better, if start to think you were jealous over Gabbie!" Alex yelled and noticed the blush on Kara's face. "Oh my god, you are jealous!" Alex sat up, laughing hard at Kara's grumpy pout.

Kara got up, "fine. I'm jealous. Enjoy yourself! You like her so much better! Enjoy your new sister Alex! Because obviously you don't want me anymore!" Kara's voice cracked as the tears shed been holding back all night finally fell.

"Kara..." Alex started, but was to late. Kara ran down the stairs and was gone. "What have I done?" Alex pressed her forefinger to the bridge of her nose, feeling awful as she slowly recalled all the times Kara's face had looked hurt tonight. All the times she'd been ignore tonight. All the times she must have felt replaced.

Alex felt her own heart break and quickly rose to her feet, throwing on a coat and getting ready to go look for Kara.

"Where are you going?" Gabbie piped up, not seeing the problem.

"To find my baby sister." Alex replied instantly.

"She isn't a baby, ya know." Gabbie remarked snarkily.

"But she always will be to me." Was Alex's simple reply. "Stay here. I'll be back. Possible carrying a crying blond. But I'll be back soon. Don't touch anything." Alex stopped and stared, getting he point across.

"I won't. I didn't realize how much she needed you." Gabbie was struck with remorse, feeling genuinely bad for Kara, she had been really mean to her tonight.

"I know. I gotta go, see you in a bit." Alex ran out of her door following the same path Kara had.

"Kara! Kara!? Where are you!?" Alex called out, knowing for a fact that her little sister could hear her just fine.

After hearing nothing, Alex moved forward and for Kara's favorite hiding place, in between CatCo and the local Café. It was common for her to change into her super-suit there.

And sure enough, the closer Alex got, the louder the crying got. The sobs where soft and quiet to someone who wasn't listening for it, but Alex just so happened to be.

"Kara? Hey, hey. It's me. It's Alex. I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was ignoring you. I- how could I ever ignore you? I love you. Please? Look at me?" Alex squatted down in front of Kara.

"Alex? How could you?" Kara looked up, her face reflecting her heart break.

"I don't know. I love you so much Kara. Please? Forgive me?" Alex pulled Kara's arms away from her knees as almost effortlessly lifted her up.

"Alex!" It wasn't a protest, it was just the only word Kara could get through her sob.

"Shhh. I know Kara. I know. I'm here. Shhh, I'm here." Alex rubbed Kara's back, it was late and no one was on the streets, so Alex just carried Kara through the streets.

"W-why did you I-ignore me?" Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder, clinging tightly to her big sister.

"I. I don't know Kara. I just, it was like seeing a little you. Again. Sure, she isn't as cute, and sure. She'll never ever be to me what you are. And yeah, she'll never replace you in my heart or ever even compare to you. But she said the same words you did to me. And I guess I just forgot about how much you need me. How much I need you." Alex took in a sharp breath, trying not to cry herself.

"I forgive you. I love you Alex." Kara nuzzled into the crook of Alex's neck as they walked back inside their apartment.

"I love you to." Alex kissed Kara's cheek and advanced into the living room.

Gabbie had moved to the chair across from the couch and Alex gratefully smiled to her. The ginger nodded her head and smiled back.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, here." Gabbie say the bear next to Alex, who was still holding Kara close to her.

But before anyone could do anything, there was a knock on Alex door.

Gabbie answered it.

"Mom? Dad? Mom!" Gabbie threw herself at her her parents and began crying with joy, as did her mother. Her father smiled gratefully and Alex walked over, still holding Kara.

Normally, Kara wouldn't want to be seen being held by Alex in front of strangers, but she was to afraid of losing her big sister right now to care.

"Thank you." The mother sobbed out.

"My pleasure. She's a sweet girl, she couldn't wait to go home." Alex smiled at the little family in front of her.

"We could never repay you. Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of our sweet Gabbie." The dad picked his own little girl up, clutching her close.

She turned to face Alex and Kara. "Alex, thank you for helping me. Thank you so much. Your so sweet and I will never forget you. And Kara, you aren't a brat or a stupid blond and I'm sorry. Take care you too." Gabbie smiled apologetically.

"Bye Gabbie. Be good." Alex ruffled her hair one last time and Kara said a muffled goodbye. The family left together, leaving Alex and Kara in their home.

After calming down, Alex and Kara both got ready for bed.

"Here, I think you might want your bear. I'm sorry for giving it to her. I just thought it would help. I should have talked to you first." Alex held out the bear but was shocked when Kara didn't take it.

"No. I'll just put him on the bed here."

"But you love this bear? Why not cuddle him? You wanted him pretty badly earlier." Alex furrowed her eyebrows at Kara.

"I would. But I'd rather cuddle my big sister. I want my big sister, not my bear." Kara held her arms out to Alex and smiled when Alex crawled in bed next to her.

"You are so lucky that I love you." Alex rested her head against Kara's.

"I know. I love you too" Kara mumbled sleepily, the day finally catching up to her.

It had been a long and emotional day for the both of them, so a good nights sleep didn't sound like a bad idea. And before they could even say goodnight, they were both sleeping in each others comfortable Hold.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Kara ended up being crazy childish in this. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed! I tried :)

Thank you for all your kind reviews and request! I can't wait to write them and read what you guys have to say about this one!

The next two chapters are flashbacks. I have 7 flashbacks of my own ideas already written, do you guys have any? The flashbacks are from the minute Kara meet, all the way up to Alex leaving for college. The conclusion to the flashbacks will be Alex leaving for collage and Kara missing her badly, so bad that she can't sleep, so Alex will be coming home to calm Kara down after their first week apart. it will also be about their first week apart. But that's just the conclusion and the rest is up to you guys! I need request for scenes to happen inbetween when they meant and up to that conclusion!

Please leave your request so I can do this!

I'm trying to update more often! I'll get it on a schedule soon, I promise.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites!

I love that you guys love this story! I'm sorry for any typos. I'm trying to cut those out, please over look them.

Thank you for all the kind compliments and I'll update soon!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	17. Chapter 17 - Flashbacks

As always, I do not own Supergirl. I never will.

Now, I do understand that there is already a Fanfic recently posted about Alex and Kara's last night before Alex leaves for college, however my flashback will be different.

These request came from, Emjem18, KillMeToday, TheLongWayHome, Anna, Doglover645, rose, and NeekahLordSkimmonsLove. Thank all of you for them :)

The next chapter will be about Kara's time in a coma from the Black Mercy

Authors notes at the bottom :)

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-Our first time alone-

"Hi." It was so quiet Alex almost didn't here it.

"Hey, Kara right?" Alex tried not to be to overbearing. The girl before her was obviously very scared, and her senses where probably on over drive, so pushing her probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Yes. I. I'm afraid I don't know your name." Kara hadn't looked up from her hands yet.

She was seated on her new bed, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess, and Alex could see her shaking from across the room.

"My names Alex. Well, it's technically Alexandra, but I prefer Alex." The brunette explained.

"That's a nice name. It is a name not present on... On Krypton." Kara took in a sharp breath as she recalled the explosion.

The broken look on the blonds face, the tears streaming down her cheeks, they way she looked so... Alone. It was enough for Alex to immediately accept this little alien as her sister.

"I can't imagine what your feeling, and I'm sorry. I. I know it hurts. But I'm your big sister now, and that means that I have to take care of you. You get to tell me your problems and I have to fix them. It's my job to. To protect you and to make sure your loved and safe and cared for. That's. That's my job. I'm sorry if I mess it up, I've never been a big sister before. But I promise to try. I really will, and I always will." Alex took a few steps closer to the crying girl in front of her.

"I. You don't have to, I just. You'd really do that for me?" Kara finally looked up from her hands. "You don't even know me. What if you don't like me?"

"I will always like you Kara. And I know more about you than you think. I will always do that for you. Anything you need, I'm here to make sure you have it." Alex carefully sat down next to Kara, not sure if she should get to close, the blond girl was extremely fragile and Alex didn't want to break her anymore than she already was.

Alex had expect Kara to scoot away, tell her to leave, or to just sit there looking petrified. She did not expect Kara to throw herself into her lap and sob into her shoulder.

Kara had been very careful about keeping her distance from Eliza and Jeremiah, but it seems Alex was a different story. Maybe it is what Alex said, maybe it was the close range in age, or maybe it was how Alex had slowly greeted her. What exactly it was was never specified, and neither of them carried.

Alex surprised herself at just how natural it was to hold the frighten alien, and Kara was equally surprised at how comforting this humans arms really were.

But the thing that surprised Alex more than anything else that was happening, was just how small Kara was. She hadn't noticed it before, but it was obvious. The twelve year old was about 4'7 and couldn't have weighted more than eighty pounds. Alex knew she was tall for fifteen, but there was no way Kara was an average size.

Kara sobbed on Alex's shoulder for at least two hours. She cried and cried and cried until she ran out of tears, now it was just dry coughing and sputtering.

The entire time Alex just rubbed her back, held her close, and whispered as many soothing things as she could in vein attempt to clam Kara down.

"Everything is gone Alex! My mom, my dad! My family! My aunt Astra! And I don't even have a purpose here anymore!" If her voice wasn't so strained and horse from her sobs and screams, she would have been shouting. Alex knew the little girl in her lap was distressed and hurting, and sure. She had heard the story from her parents and yeah, maybe she cried a little when they told It to her. But hearing it from Kara herself, that made the situation so much more surreal.

Alex knew she wasn't feeling the same emotions as Kara, but God did it hurt.

She found herself crying for the girl she had only just meant, it was almost humorous. When Kara had runout of tears, Alex had shed her own for her.

"I'm so sorry Kara. I. I promise to make it up to you. If it is the last thing I ever do I will make sure you have the best life you can here. I promise to be the best big sister I can be and I swear that as long as I live, you will be loved." Alex had never felt so driven and determined to do something before in her life.

"I. I promise to try and be the best little sister I can." Kara was at a lost for words.

"You already are." Alex squeezed Kara tightly before relaxing and scooting both of them back until Alex had her back against the headboard.

Kara let herself go limp against her new big sister, feeling the safe-ish for the first time sense her arrival on earth two days ago.

And that's how they stayed, eventually falling asleep, Kara still laying completely on top of Alex and Alex still holding the younger girl, trying as hard as she could to let Kara know she was safe.

-First earth meal, what's a pot sticker?-

The new sisters were sitting at the table, Kara skeptically looking at the... Food before her. It certainly didn't look anything like her meals on Krypton and she couldn't seem to hide the disgusted look on her face.

Alex took a rather large bite of her Ramen noodles before gulping them down and raising her brow at Kara.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I. I'm not hungry." Her stomach growled.

"Kara. Have you eaten anything since you got here? Like, at all?" Alex got up and walked over to the blond alien.

"Uhhhhh... Yes?" Kara half smiled, half cringed.

"You are an awful liar, you know that?" Kara visibly shrunk in her chair. "Look, just take one but if this and if you don't like it, then I will find something else for you to eat." Alex held out the pot sticker to the younger girl.

"What is it?" Kara inhaled, it smelled good, but she was still unsure.

"It's good Kara. Just eat it." Alex pushed the plate toward her.

"I'm not eating that." Kara pushed it back away from her.

"Kara, please?"

"Tell me what it is!" Kara yelled louder than she meant.

"It's a pot sticker." Alex gave in.

"What's a potsticker?" Kara looked at it from a distance but didn't push it away.

"You've never had a pot sticker!?" Alex nearly dropped the plate from shock.

"No?" Kara poked it with her fork, not really sure how to eat it.

Alex seemed to notice this, "Like this, Kara. Just bite it." Alex demonstrated and Kara did the same, albeit reluctantly.

Se chewed nervously. Then a little faster, her eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh dis is weally good!" Kara exclaimed, her mouth full as she took another large bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Alex chided lightly. "And told you it was good." Alex hoped up on the table, smiling wide at Kara.

"Mhmm!" Kara looked beyond pleased at the taste and happily gobbled up another one.

"Do you want to try something else?" Alex laughed at how Kara happily nodded her head.

The older girl put some noodles on the plate and demonstrated how to eat them while Eliza and Jeremiah watched from a far, smiling fondly at their daughters.

About a half hour passed and Kara was still happily eating, showing no signs of being full at all.

Alex sat back shocked. Just utterly shocked. "You. You just keep eating!" Alex had never expected someone so small to hold so much food.

"Oh. I'm. I'm sorry, I guess I was just hungry than thought." Kara finally sat back.

"No no no, Kara. It's fine. You eat as much as you want." Alex stood back on her feet and helped Kara onto her own feet.

"I. Your food is just so different from food on Krypton. I like it." Kara leaned into Alex when the older girl put her arm around Kara's shoulder.

"That's good, I like food to." The new sisters went up stairs, talking to one another like they had always known each other and looking very much like how sisters should.

"They're going to be the cutest sisters that ever lived." Eliza hugged her husband close.

"They already are. Alex sure did step up to the role, didn't she?" Jeremiah pressed a chaste kiss to his wife's lips, enjoying the moment for all its worth.

"She did. I'm glad she loves Kara so much, even if they don't know it yet, I can tell they are going to be best friends." There has never been such true words.

-It's all to loud-

"I can't sleep!" Kara had been laying in her bed for over an hour now, being sure that no one turned the light off, as the dark was not okay in her opinion.

"Do you wanna turn the light off?" Alex looked up from her book, making the page and setting it aside.

"No!" Kara quickly answered.

"Okay, okay. Wanna tell me what's wrong then?" Alex walked over to Kara's bed, sitting down next to her.

"It's to loud! All of it. I can't sleep, there's to many noises coming from everywhere!" Kara sat up and leaned on Alex, looking for comfort in any place she could find it.

"Oh, well I could shut the window and the door if you'd like." Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Yes please." Kara sniffled, knowing she probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Or any night at this rate.

Alex did just that and came back over to Kara, holding her like she had earlier when the little alien was crying.

"Thank. Thank you." Kara slowly cuddled into Alex's side, curling up and somehow appearing even smaller than she was. "You. You can turn the light off now, if you want."

"No problem. Do you want me to stay with you?" Alex smiled as she flipped the switch and made her way quickly back to Kara's bed.

"Please don't leave me." Kara sniffled as she felt fresh tears stinging her eyes.

"I never will." Alex slid under Kara's covers and pulled the younger girl close. Kara rested her head on Alex's chest and focused on the steady and rhythmic beat of the brunettes heart.

Alex rubbed Kara's back until she felt Kara relax and heard her breathing even out. That's how they slept for the next six months, Kara curled into Alex and Alex holding Kara close, like sisters would.

-Earth Bathroom, or Nightmare?-

Kara did not sleep through the night like she had hoped. She had been stripped from her dreams of krypton and slapped with her new reality. A sad one at that.

Her home was gone. Everything she loved was gone. She would never be at peace...

She took in a sad breath and was overwhelmed with new senses. The loud noises of unfamiliar creatures and creations were to much for her ears. The smells were a mix, a mix of good and bad.

Alex smelled nice and so did the Danvers home, but she missed the way krypton smelled. She missed how her mother smelled. But most of all, she missed the sound of her mothers voice, though she was slowly taking a liking to Alex's.

Kara snuggled deeper into her covers and deeper into Alex, who was slowly becoming her safe spot.

"Kara?" Alex had felt the younger girl moving and had somehow sensed something was wrong.

"Yes?" Kara looked up at Alex, but did not move from her spot.

"Is something wrong? What woke you up?" Alex hugged Kara to her, saying it was okay without actually saying the words themselves.

"I'm fine."

"No your not."

"I will be, right Alex?" Her eyes were clouding with tears again.

"You will. I'll make sure of it. I pinky promise." Alex held out her pinky

"What's a pinky promise?" Kara had never heard of that before.

"It's a serious promise that can never ever be broken." Kara touched her pinky with Alex's and the older girl wrapped hers around Kara's, showing how it's supposed to be done.

"I need to use the... I believe you call it a bathroom?" Kara sat up slowly, trying not to let the dark bother her.

"We do. What was it called on Krypton?" Alex was genuinely curious.

"A wasteroom." Kara looked to Alex for help.

"You want me to take you to the bathroom?" Alex understood and sat up to, taking Kara's hand in hers and guiding her across the hall and to the bathroom door.

Kara slowly went in, very skeptical of what she might find.

It was nothing like the wasterooms she was accustom to, for these bathrooms had confusing instruments that Kara, to say the least, was developing a growing sense of fear for.

Kara stood in front of the large water bowl, unsure if it's purpose. Where was she supposed to pee at?

"Alex?" Kara nervously called.

"Mhmm?" She was surprised Alex had stayed.

"Help me? Please?" Kara didn't know what else to do at this point.

"Always." Alex slowly came in, growing very confused as to why Kara looked so... Horrified of the toilet. "What's the matter?"

"I. I don't know how to use a earth bathroom..." Kara trailed off.

"Oh." Alex knew that this was going to be awkward, but they were sisters now, right? "Okay, so this is the toilet. It's where you actually use the bathroom, like to you know, Pee and stuff. It works like this." Alex pressed the handle down and jumped at the loud thud of Kara backing herself against the wall and sliding to the floor.

"It's yelling!" Kara's eyes were impossibly wide and hopeless.

"No! No it's just taking away the waste and replacing it with clean water do the next person can go." Alex pulled Kara back onto her feet. "Huh."

"What?" Kara looked up at the older girl.

"Your just... Small. I never noticed, it's cute though." Alex smiled widely at the blond who didn't quite stand at her shoulder.

"Oh. I umm... Thank you?" Kara wasn't sure if being small was a good or bad thing.

"It's a compliment Kara. Okay, so I'll turn around now and if you need me just tell me." Alex turned and faced the wall, trying not to let the awkwardness eat her alive. If you told her last week that she'd be standing with her back turned in a bathroom to a little and very skittish alien girl, she would have laughed in your face before walking away really freaked out.

Kara carefully slid her pajama shorts down and sat on the toilet, peeing quickly and cleaning up after. But when it came time to flush the toilet, well that was a whole new ball game.

"Alex." Kara stared at the toilet, afraid of it yelling at her again.

"Here, I'll get it. Wash your hands." Alex flushed the toilet and Kara rather quickly figured out the sink, it wasn't to different from kryptons hand washers.

Alex laced her fingers in with Kara's and they walked back into their shared bed room, both girls climbing back into Kara's bed and resuming their previous positions

"Goodnight Kara." Alex debating kissing the younger girls head. She decided maybe it was still to soon to be that affectionate.

"Goodnight Alex. Thank you." Kara mumbled before drifting back off into her dreams, where her mother and father and planet were all waiting for her.

-I love you-

It had been two weeks sense Kara's arrival and things were going relatively well. So far Kara had been adjusting quite nicely, and it was clear Alex was the cause of it.

Eliza had wanted so badly for Kara to like her the best, or at least trust her first. But in the end, she was glad Kara had taking such a strong liking to Alex and over the past two weeks, they had become inseparable. Wherever Alex was, Kara was right beside her.

"Alex! Kara!" Eliza called to the young teenagers upstairs.

"Coming mom!" Alex called and as she ran down the stairs, Kara followed suit.

"Honey, I have to work late tonight and so does your father. Will you to be okay while The two of us are gone?" Eliza smiled, noticing how whenever she or Jeremiah got to close, Kara shut down and claimed up. Lately, she had even started hiding behind Alex or clinging to the older girls arm, whatever seemed to help her keep the calmest.

Eliza knew that when she and her husband weren't in the same room, Kara was a bit bubbly, certainly less shy, and a whole lot more relaxed. And that's why she was glad to be working late, maybe then Kara would finally feel safe.

"Sure, but can I order pizza?" Alex was going to milk this cow for all she could.

"Yes but only one pizza. No giant Hershey cookies or sodas. You know what that does to your sister. She'll be bouncing off the walls for days." Eliza recalled the time the youngest and newest Danvers had a sugar high... It wast pretty and she wouldn't come down for anyone but Alex.

"I know mom, no sugar for Kara and I know. No one comes in while your gone. I've got this, I am her big sister you know." Eliza was so glad that her daughter was so thrilled and proud to say she was a big sister and that she had a little sister now.

"I'm glad you know. Well, I have to go. Goodbye girls." Eliza kissed Alex's forehead and smiled at Kara, who was practically glued against Alex right now.

"Bye mom, love you!" Alex called and Eliza did the same.

After Eliza left, Kara slowly let go of Alex and looked up at the taller girl, her hands fidgeting nervously.

"Alex?"

"Yepper doodles?" Kara smiled at that, what an odd term.

"Do. Do you love me?" It was a very sudden and unexpected question, but not one Alex didn't know the answer to.

"I do." Alex smiled fondly to the smaller girl. "I love you very much."

Kara had missed those words. She hadn't heard the word love directed towards her sense her planet died, so to say she was happy about being told she was loved didn't even begin to describe her emotions.

"I love you to, Alex. I. I didn't wanna say before, but I do. Your my favorite." Alex felt her heart swell and she hugged Kara, who melted into the embrace.

"And you are mine." Alex just stood there, holding Kara for a good five minutes or so before breaking the hug.

"So about that pizza..." They said in unison, both happy to have one of their favorites, next to ice cream and pot stickers.

-PopCorn Terrors-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kara screamed, covering her ears as she huddled under the table, the sounds reminding her far to Much of kryptons explosions.

Alex was under the table quicker than a blink of an eye, wanting to make sure Kara knew she was both safe, loved, and that the popcorn couldn't hurt her.

"Make it stop... Please." Kara begged, her eyes already glossy from forming tears.

"Unplug it!" Alex called to her dad, who did just that. Alex pulled Kara into her lap and explained what exactly popcorn was, and that it couldn't hurt her.

"And this is called salt, it goes on the popcorn. It makes it taste really good! And so does butter, I personally like a lot of butter but we will just start out with a little, because I don't know if you'll like it or not." Alex handed the younger girl a piece of the popcorn, and laughed at Kara's reaction.

"It's. It's really good." Kara commented, thoroughly basking in the deliciousness.

"It's even better with more of this." Alex applied more butter and Kara liked it even more, the two of them sitting under the table and eating the whole bowl, content with each other's company.

-first day of school and I'm already bullied-

"Do I have to go!" Kara whined as Elise shooed her daughters out of the door and into the car, where Jeremiah was waiting.

"Yes, now go!" The sisters both got into the backseat, Kara sitting as close to Alex as she could.

"I don't wanna go." Kara looked at her shoes, dreading today more so than any day she had ever. On Earth anyway.

"And why is that?" Alex wrapped one arm around Kara, curious about what Kara could possibly be afraid of.

"Well, for one we are going to different schools... Your in ninth grade and I'm only in sixth." Alex slowly realized how scared Kara must have been, considering she hasn't left Alex's side sense for more than an hour sense the two meant over two months ago.

"I know. It's a little scary Kara, but you'll be fine. You'll make lots of friends and soon, you'll forget all about your big sister Alex." Alex joked lightly, though hoping Kara wouldn't actually forget her.

"Never!" Kara didn't take it as a joke and hugged Alex tight around the waist, well tight for Alex, loosely for Kara. She had a pretty good handle on her strength at this point.

"I know Kara. I know. But the day will be over before you know it. You'll have fun and when you come home, you can tell me all about it." Alex hugged Kara back, sighing when they got to Kara's new school.

"Come on Kara, this is it." Jeremiah pulled in front of the school, stoping and waiting for Kara to get out.

"I am not going in there." Kara looked at all the kids, already knowing she was going to get lost for sure.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Alex offered, she had a good hour to spare before she had to be in first period, she could definitely walk her little sister to her first class.

"Please do." And so Alex did.

She walked Kara to her hometown and promised she would be here to pick her up later, much to Kara's relief.

They bid their farewells and with that, Alex was gone and Kara was all alone.

"Hey you! Glasses!" Kara assumed they were talking to her and she turned around to the rather loud boys behind her.

"You sure you got the right class? You sure are awfully tiny. I think this one belongs back in kindergarten." The tallest boy commented.

"I do not!" Kara defended, really wishing Alex was here right now.

"Oh but you do. How old are you anyway? Four?" One of them shouted, flicking Kara on he ack if the head.

"I'm twelve thank you very much." Kara was doing a very good job at keeping her temper in check.

"Listen here four eyes. One, I think you might just be the smallest kid in here, so stay out of my way. And two, what's with the glasses anyway? You look like the biggest nerd to ever walk this campus." The oldest boy insulted, he appeared to be the leader of it all.

"You should watch your mouth jerk. Before someone puts you in your place." Kara disk have time to react before she was literally flung half way across the room.

"What are you gonna do about it? Nothing. What I thought. Yo, Was that your big sister? Huh? Come to walk the little baby to class?" He lightly kicked Kara with his foot. "Well guess what? Your big sissy isn't coming to save you now, so you might as well go cry." He noticed her eyes clouding up and he decided to push the scared girl even further.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you how stood blonds were? But not you. Your a blond four-eyed, itty bitty, good for nothing, cry baby! I bet you really want your big sister now! Huh! Wanna go cry to her, tell her about how scared you are?" He pressed his foot against her chest. "Listen here squirt, no one can save you once your on my bad side, and just because I don't like you, your on my bad side." Kara wasn't actually in any physical pain, but god did she want Alex right now.

For the entire day Kara had been picked on by the boy. It went anywhere from name calling to shoving her to the ground, and Kara had looked ready to break all day.

At lunch her had pulled her hair and dumped Kara's food in her lap. He even slushed her.

Alex was practically bouncing in he back seat, she was more than ready to pick up her little sister and here about how Kara's day had gone. But what she saw... Well, let's just say she didn't like it.

The boy smacked Kara's head and snatched her glasses off before throwing them back and Kara, who just stood there looking broken and ready to cry.

Alex was fuming. Judging by the looks of Kara, the boy had been picking on her all day long. And that was something Alex most certainly was not okay with.

Before Jeremiah could stop his daughter, Alex stormed over to the boy and slammed his head hard against the pole, not giving a crap who saw.

"If you ever think you can touch my little sister then you've got another thing coming, do you understand me!?" Alex had his arm pinned up behind him and she pressed down hard on to it.

"Yes! Let me go!" He practically cried and Alex let him up, only for him to turn around and punch Alex as bus revenge.

Kara took a step forward on the boy and shoved him hard back against the nearest wall. Holding him in place and practically growling.

Alex told Kara to stop and of corse, the younger girl listened. She back all the way off.

"You little bitch..." He didn't get to finish that sentence because before he could Alex had knocked him to the ground.

"No one talked to my sister that way. Ever." Alex gave one good and solid swing, and out like a light the boy went.

She knew she would be in trouble when she got home, but she would never stop being proud of protecting Kara.

-WAKE UP, ALEX!-

"Mom! Dad!" Kara yelled as she watched krypton explode for the hundredth time. It never got easier and no matter what she did, she couldn't un-see it.

Kara sucked in a deep breath and jerked up in bed. Tonight has been the first night she had tried to sleep in her bed alone, but obviously that was working out to well for her.

Kara all but flew over to Alex's bed and found herself sitting on top of her sister, trying desperately to wake her up.

"Alex please! Wake up!" Kara shook the older girl, and she slowly started to sit up but the tears in Kara's eyes caused her not to see so well and she ended up hitting Alex in the face. Hard.

"Ow! Damn it Kara, what the hell?" Alex jerked up, covering her already bruising eye and brig really unsure if why Kara just gave her a black eye.

Kara stopped. Her world froze for a moment and she just sat there, on top of Alex.

Finally she realized what just happened and backed away quickly, crying harder than she previously had been.

Alex immediately regretting yelling a moment ago. Kara had managed to back herself into a far off corner, trying to keep her distance from Alex like she was the plague or something.

"Kara." Alex walked over to the kryptonian.

"No! Get away from me. I hurt you Alex! I don't wanna hurt anyone..." Kara looked as though she was only half the size of what she normally was, and without hesitation Alex scooped the younger girl into her arms and almost effortlessly carried her back over to her bed.

Kara didn't protest. In fact, she wrapped herself around Alex as she cried.

Alex sat down and held Kara the same way she had on their first night together, whispering to Kara that she was okay and that she wasn't hurt.

"I. I didn't mean to." Kara stuttered out.

"I know. And it's okay." Alex ignored the growing pain in her right eye.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Come on Kara, let's get some sleep." Alex laid down, Kara on top of her as she did so.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kara apologized.

"I know. And that's okay. Just go to sleep." Alex pulled Kara against her.

"You aren't mad?"

"No. How could I ever be?"

"I just punched you so, i'd imagine you'd be mad." Kara laid tense against Alex.

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alex smiled when she felt Kara snuggle into her. "Goodnight Kara. I love you."

"Night Alex. I love you too."

-College, Do You Have To Go?-

"Kara. You can't come with me." As much as it broke her heart, Alex knew she had to go. She was accepted into a major college and there was no way she couldn't go! It was her dream school.

"Please don't leave me?" Kara looked shattered. It was like her home exploding all over again, only this time... It felt worst.

"I have to go." Alex put the last bag in her trunk and shut it.

"Why? Can't you just stay with me?" Kara tried her puppy dog pout.

"Put that lip away Kara." Alex smiled and hugged her sister tightly. "I'll be back to visit really soon! I promise." Alex hadn't even spent a night away from home sense Kara's arrival, and now she was leaving to go 200 miles away!?

"How soon can you visit?" Kara melted into the hug, not ever wanting to let go.

"I'll be back next month for thanksgiving." Alex almost regretted telling Kara that.

"What!? That's so far away! You can't leave me that long! I need you. I need my big sister." Kara sniffled.

"And I need my little sister. But the time will go by fast. And mom is still here! But Kara, I really need to go. I'll be late if I don't." Alex knew she was taking more from the hug than Kara was.

She would miss holding her little sister and she would miss all the cuddling and snuggling, coddling and giggling. She would miss all of it.

Her mom had said goodbye earlier, an emergency at the lab had caused her to leave early, leaving just Alex and Kara to say goodbye.

Alex felt Kara suck in a deep breath and she felt how shaking it was when she exhausted. There was no doubt, Kara was crying.

"I know. Don't cry sweetheart. I will be back before you know it." Alex kissed Kara's forehead, and gave her a teary smile.

"Please stay." It was barely a whisper.

"Kara."

"I know. You can't. Please, don't forget me?"

"Never. I love you Kara. I love your more than you know. More than you ever will know." Alex started into Kara's blue eyes.

"I love you more than anyone or anything Alex." Kara kissed Alex's cheek and hugged her one last time, taking in all that she could. It made her think of her last goodbye with her mother.

Kara watched as Alex got in her Kara and drove away. In fact, she stood there for an hour, even after Alex was gone.

She finally did run up to her room and she didn't go for her bed. No, she ran for Alex's. She collapsed onto it, missing her sister already, sob after sob escaping her lips.

Eliza walked through her door and could hear the crying, but knew not to go up there. Kara wouldn't let anyone comfort her but Alex when she was this distressed.

It took about five hours, but Kara eventually did cry herself to sleep, her last conscious though being her her goodbye to her big sister.

Alex stared longingly at the ceiling, missing Kara's ever present weight on top of her. She knew Kara was crying, or at least had cried herself to sleep by now. And as much as it pained her, she knew Kara would eventually get over it.

Boy was she wrong. It had been two weeks and still, Kara had done nothing but cry and no matter what Eliza did, Kara refused comfort. She wouldn't even eat.

It was the same story everyday and night. Kara wouldn't leave her room to her than for the bathroom, she would cry herself to sleep, and later that night wake up screaming Bloody Mary from a nightmare. And she would only scream one name, Alex.

Eventually Eliza really started to grow worried and found herself calling Alex when she was woken up by the screams.

"Alex, honey. Just listen to her. She's heartbroken. When can you get here?"

"Mom I start my classes in two weeks. I can't come down." Alex refused to hear Kara's screams.

But her hands where tied when her mother went up stairs and the screams got louder and somehow, more heartbreaking.

"God mom. She sounds worst than she did when she first came to us." Her poor baby sister must be so scared and must feel so alone.

"Every. Single. Night Alex. That's not even the worst part. She isn't eating. Or going to bed at a decent hour or anything except that right there, screaming for you and crying. Alex, her eyes aren't even the same shade of blue anymore. I knew you were her smile and you were her hero, but I had no idea she would have this kind of reaction to your absence."

"I. I'll be down this weekend. My little sister needs me." Alex knew it was selfish, but she was glad that Kara still needed her big sister, even though she was fifteen now.

"Okay honey. Surprise her for me." Eliza had been more than busy at work. She would get home at 11 and have to leave at 6. Poor Kara had no one.

Kara was staring out of her window, she had red and puffy eyes as she did so, and it wasn't all from crying. Some of it was from a lack of sleep.

She was getting skinnier to, from barely eating anything.

She stared down the long dirt driveway and couldn't stop the smile on her face. Was that who she though it was?

Kara rushed down the stairs as fast as she could, jumping up and down form excitement. Her sister was here. Alex was back!

"Alex!" Kara yelled as he sister walked through the door, and suddenly the light was back in her eyes.

"Kara!" She just had managed to close the door before she was overwhelmed with an armful of alien girl.

"I missed you so much!" Kara buried herself into Alex, word didn't begin to describe how happy she was now.

"And I missed you to. But what's this I hear about you not eating? Or sleeping? Or even leaving your room?" Alex and Kara sat down on the couch as Kara fidgeted her hands nervously.

"I. I haven't been very hungry and I've been sleeping. I just have nightmares when I do..." Her voice cracked. "And your not here to hug me and tell me it's okay."

"Oh Kara! No!" Alex wrapped Kara up in another hug. "You can always call me when you have a bed dream. I'll stay on the line with you until you fall asleep. I promise."

"Thank you. I just. I missed you. I missed you so much." Kara snuggled into her sister, happy to have a reason to smile again.

Kara did start eating, going to sleep at a decent hour, and when nightmares plagued her sleep she called Alex, but when Alex left again, the sparkle in her eyes left to.

-graduation-

"I am so proud of you Kara." Alex hugged her little sister, who was standing in her cap and gown, getting ready for tonight's ceremony.

"Thank you Alex." Kara have a shy half smile, truth be told she was terrified of tonight. But she was also excited, as it would mean she could finally go to National City with Alex and they wouldn't be so far apart anymore!

"Kara, stop worrying. Your not going to fall, I didn't." It was Alex could read her sisters mind.

"You don't know that. And I hope not." Kara looked at herself in the mirror. She was finally taller than Alex, albeit not by much.

"You look beautiful Kara. Stop worrying yourself so much." Alex hugged Kara from behind, she really was proud of the amazing and talented young women before her right now. Her little sister sure didn't look that little anymore.

Alex felt her eyes tearing up...

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kara turned around and hugged her big sister.

"It's nothing. Your just. Your all grown up now. My little sister sister isn't so little anymore. And she doesn't need me..." Alex sniffled, not ready to let go yet.

"Alex, no matter how old I get I will always be your little sister. And I will Always need you. Always." Kara started tearing up to. Whenever Alex cried, Kara cried. Jeremiah used to get a kick out of that, saying how silly they were being.

Kara did not end up falling as she received her diploma, and that night, Alex had taken Kara with her to National City, where they both would call home.

-My Own Apartment-

She hadn't wanted this. Kara had wanted to stay with Alex and not have her own place. Why would she ever want her own place when she could snuggle and cuddle with Alex?

But here she was. Standing alone in her new apartment. Alone.

It was lonely to say the least. The walls were still bare and her furniture hadn't all arrived yet. It had a great view but the city was so loud that she could hardly think, let alone sleep.

She really was missing the warmth of Alex's arms and she really missed the comfy bed in which they shared on many nights.

Kara climbed into her own bed and stared at the ceiling. She stared and stared and started and started one more. Sleep just wasn't cling easy tonight.

Kara had already dialed Alex's number before she could even blink.

"You can't sleep, can you?" Alex smiled, knowing her sister very well.

"No. I don't like this." Kara looked around her new room.

"You will. I know it."

"I hope so."

Alex ended up staying on the line with Kara until the younger girl fell asleep in her own apartment for the the very first time.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Okay so that took a really long time. Like, 6 hours long.

I hope you guys liked it!

Thank you for all your request and I'm so proud of this story! And it's all thanks to you guys :)

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

Please keep the request coming!

Thank you for all your kind reviews and request! I can't wait to write them and read what you guys have to say about this one!

I know I said that this would be two parts but it ended up just being one really like chapter. So I'm sorry about that, but I did get to all the request for it!

I'll update soon and I hope you have a wonderful day :)

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	18. Chapter 18 - Coma thoughts

Supergirl and its characters do not belong to me, and it never will. *single tear slides down face*

Sorry for the lack of updates, I really just needed a break. My chapters are about 3000-4000 words each, and that... That takes time to write.

Any of you excited for tonight's episode? And if you already saw, did you like? I think I'm going to.

Anyway, this was a request from Jess

Next chapter- Alex goes out and Kara gets 'babysat' by Emily and Miley.

Authors notes at the bottom

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-Alex's Pov-

"Help me help my little sister!" I finally scream at the hologram of Alura, Kara's mother.

"I do not have sufficient data to answer that." She repeats herself. Again.

"Agh!" I slam the door behind me in frustration. I have to help Kara. I have to. That... Thing is not going to take my little sister away from me. No one is.

I stop in front of the room where Kara's being held and I feel my heart clinch. She looks so lifeless and I begin to feel hopeless. Tears have been burning at my eyes ever since I kicked her door down and found her unconscious in her apartment.

That is a sense of fear I can not explain, nor would I want to. My heart has never pounded so hard and I've never had to fight so hard to keep my composure because when it came to Kara, things hurt a lot more.

"Danvers!" I hear J'onn call from behind me and I whip around to face him.

"Y-yes sir?" I stutter, growing angry at how weak my own voice sounds.

"You should go home Alex. Kara will be here when you get back. Try and find something In her apartment that could help us find out what that is on her chest." Hanks normally emotionless face softened just a tad, not enough to be noticed by anyone other than me or maybe Kara, she's pretty good at picking up people's emotions.

"Sir, I can't-" he cuts me off.

"No. You can leave her for a bit. Time is ticking Alex and if there is a chance of something being there to help us save her, I'd imagine you to be the first take it." His features harden and I know he's right. Kara needs me, she always needs me. I have to save her... I can't even... I can't begin to imagine my life without her.

I arrive at her apartment twenty minutes later and with every step I take I feel it getting harder to breath. It's a feeling of dread, pain, regret, fear, and heartbreak that can't be described by words alone.

I take a deep breath and step inside, immediately scanning the area for any clue of where that thing came from, if it left anything behind, and, if I'm being honest, for another attacker.

After finding nothing and doing a very thorough investigation, I pick up a old photo of Kara and I from when she first arrived.

Even in the picture she looks broken.

I bite my bottom lip when I start to think about when she first arrived and how I...

How I resented her. How I had hated her for coming into my family, mine, not hers )at the time. Now I consider her family), and stealing all the attention. She became the soul focus of everything. She was pretty, kind, scared, hopeful, adorable, and she was so lost.

She followed, she still does, me everywhere I went and never left my side, much to my annoyance back then. She wormed her way into my heart though.

But that didn't mean I wasn't cruel to her the first year she was on earth. God, I was so mean to her. And there is nothing I regret more. I wish I had been a better big sister to her when she first got here. I wish I had never told her to go away or to leave me alone.

I wish now more than ever that she would come back and follow me around... That she would tell me not to turn the lights off. Or that she would leave her bed in the middle of the night and come cuddle with me in mine.

I wish she would take me flying with her or that we could sit back in trouble with my, our, parents. I thought it had hurt when my dad died... This pain was so much worst. Nothing could or would ever compare to the emotions I was feeling.

I've never wanted Kara to be okay more In my entire life. I love her so much and I'm starting to feel like I don't show or tell her that enough.

I hear the door creak open behind me and I instinctively draw my gun... Astra.

I know it will do no good but I keep firing anyway.

-back at the DEO-

"DIRECTOR! I have news! The thing on Kara's chest, it's a Black Mercy. We don't have much time. That thing has her trapped in her perfect fantasy world and she's in trouble. The only way to get her back is to convince her that none of that is real and she needs to come home!" I say it all so quickly that even I don't understand all of it.

"Alex. Calm down. We already know. Winn and James are in there now trying to get her back, but I don't think she can hear them. You should try, I'll call up director Henshaw. Don't Worry, Kara will be fine. She's a fighter." Agent Carson said as sweetly as she could, but she wasn't much for a comforter, that was more My ally.

"I hope your right!" I yell as I rush into the room, catching both of Kara's friends by surprise.

"Alex!" Winn jumps out of his skin, typical scaredy cat.

"Thank god!" James sighs sitting back.

"Out. Both of you." Just because Kara loves them doesn't mean I have to. If I'm going to talk to my little sister I'm going to do it alone.

"Okay, okay. I'm out!" Winn scurries away and James follows behind, stopping to tell Kara to come back.

I walk over to her and sit down, thinking about what to say.

"K-Kara. Please. Please come back. I need you. I need you so much! Your my sister and I love you so much. Your my everything and I'm your anything, I need my everything and I know you are still there. I know you are. I refuse to let you go." I grip her hand. "I know your in your perfect fantasy but it isn't real. And I know your at peace but I need you. I know it's selfish but everyone needs you! Kara, your not just my sanity anymore. Your all of National Cities hope. Your the worlds smile. Your needed here. Not just by me. Kara Zor-El Danvers! Come back to me, damn it! I need my little sister. If you go, who will I have to coddle and look after and care for and worry about and smile at and pick on and, and, and... And who would call me at the ungodly hours of the night because she can't sleep? Or who would cuddle with me on Sister nights? Or... Please Kara. Please come back to me." At this point I'm sobbing while holding her hand. I swear I felt her hand twitch...

I look up but nothing has changed, Kara is still asleep and still lifeless... I wonder if she can hear me crying, or if she's heard anything I've said to her.

I wonder where she is. If she's here on earth or Krypton, but if I had to bet I'd say Krypton.

"Alex!" I hear Hank calling after me as he enters the room and I make quick work of drying my tears. He can't know how scared I am for my little sister, but he probably already knows.

I suddenly get an idea. "Sir, Kara can be saved! Maxwell Lord! He can help!" I jump up, more than ready to have him save my ttle sister.

After cutting a deal with Maxwell, I pull James aside.

"Alex." He says somewhat formally.

"Do not let them bring me back. Do not let them pull me out! You can't. You have to stop Hank. If he even senses something going wrong he will bring me back. But Kara needs me. And I need her. I either come back with my sister or I don't come back at all." I practically growl the last part. I've never been so sure about something in my life.

"I won't. I promise." And I can tell he means it.

"I'm ready." I say as Maxwell Finished telling me that it may not work.

I feel like I'm leaving my body and evaporating into nothing as soon as he flips the switch and I hear a faint sound of laughter as everything goes black and suddenly becomes colorful again.

I rise to my feet and look around, feeling very much overwhelmed. "Oh my god I'm on krypton!" I slowly make my way done what appears to be some kind of corridor and slowly I make out the very familiar sound of Kara's voice.

"Oh stop it." I hear her laughing and I stop to watch her for a moment. She looks almost like she belongs here. But I know she doesn't. I refuse to let her die here.

"Kara!" I rush in.

"Alien spy!" The Black Mercy started to defend itself, naturally things could never be easy for us.

"No! Kara it's me! It's Alex-" I started to say 'your big sister. Don't you remember?' But I'm cut off with something that appeared to be gold hitting me in the side of my head.

When I come back to I appear to be in a large round room, some kind of kryptonian court room i'm guessing, and I see Kara holding the hand of a young boy, probably Kal-El. Her family stands around her and I hear her father begin to speak.

She looks nothing like him, but she heavily resembles her mother. The only difference was the hair and the eyes, Kara's were kinder and more innocent and her hair was a light blond. Her mothers eyes were a deep green and her hair was a dark brown.

"We rule the alien spy guilty of treason and sentence her to life in Fort Rozz!" Her fathers voice booms and I begin fighting as they drag me away.

I have one chance to safe my sister. One. Chance. One shot to save her. One. No more. Just. One.

I rant on about the same things I said outside her mind, screaming and finally reaching her, feeling very relieved when the world around us begins to shift and move, breaking apart as she realizes it isn't real. None of it.

"I got you!" My fingers graze hers as she reaches for me.

But it all becomes much to blurry and I feel myself being pulled away, hopefully Kara will follow.

"Alex! Thank god!" Hank sighs and stepped toward me. I look over at Kara and see the Black Mercy still on her chest and she lays as still as she was moments ago.

One million different emotions flood my Conscience, ranging from fear and pain to angry and miserable, and I feel adrenalin begin to flood my veins.

"You pulled me out? How could you?" I look to Hank, my voice is so weak and horse that it almost doesn't sound like me. But it sounds like me as soon as I look at James. He failed me and because of him Kara is dead!

"I told you to stop him!" I scream.

"And I did!" He defends. I'll kill him. I'll kill him right now!

"SHE WAS ABOUT TO COME HOME!" I've never lunged so quick on someone, but Hank pulls me back and holds me tightly in place. I whip around to face him, ready to kill him to.

"I didn't pull you out!" Hank yells in my face and I'm to angry to wince at the tone.

"THEN HOW DID I COME BACK!?"

"B-because you did it look! Alex you did it! She's coming back!" The sweater hobbit, or Winn, I'm not really sure, called out rushing over to Kara. But I beat him to her. No one is going to be with my sister when she wakes up before I am. She's my sister. Not theirs.

The Black Mercy crawls from her chest and I hear Max say some unimportant comment sounding something like, "that was one messed up daffodil." But I'm too caught up in Kara to pay any attention to him.

She sits up slowly and all eye are on her, but I don't think Kara cares. I'd expected her to be scared or crying. But what I saw shocked me.

I have never seen so much anger and hate in Kara's eyes and she seems to be having a hard time keeping a hold on herself.

"Who did this to me?" Kara's eyes never leave the plant.

"Non." I quickly answered. I guess hugging and cuddling Kara will have to wait, unfortunately.

And I'm right. Kara goes after Non.

I go after Astra.

If only Kara had gone after Astra... Maybe she'd still be alive. My heart is filled with a guilt that one could ever imagine after watching Astra die, Kara cry, and Hank take the blame. My poor little sister...

I have to make this up to her and once Kara shoots back into the sky, most likely to clear her head, I dial up Winn and James. I need help with this one.

We set up Kara's apartment, James fixed her door, and wait for her to come on home. I got pot stickers and ice cream but told James to say he did, Kara's friends didn't know her as well as I thought they did...

"Awe you guys! You didn't have to!" Kara enters in her typical shy and bashful manner, blushing an adorable Crimson color.

"Wait we didn't? I thought this was mediatory." Winn jokes, a stupid grin on his face.

I look at Kara's eyes and I can see that they are slightly red and a little puffy, evidence that she has been crying. I have to tell her. I can't let Hank take the blame for this.

"Kara, there's something I need to tell you." I crack under the pressure of guilt.

"Yeah, what is it?" She looks at me like an adorable lost puppy and I can't. Tonight is not the night.

"Hank, tried to cover for you at work." I quickly cover it back up.

"He did what?" She looks like a mix of scared and surprised.

"Hey, hey, hey. Save the CatCo talk for tomorrow! Tonight, we have fun." James reaches behind the table. "Besides, I got a little bit of this." James twirls the bottle of alcohol and laughs loudly.

I smile as I see Kara pout and I sit next to her, "awe that's no fun you know I can't get drunk!" And thank god for that. I don't know how I would handle a drunken Kara...

After about two and a half hours of fun, I decide to call it a night and send the boys home. I'm not a buzz kill, but Kara sure is.

She's out cold laying across my lap by the time the guys say there goodbyes and exit the apartment, both of them slightly drunk.

"Come on Kara." I shake her lightly and she huffs, snuggling into me and ignoring my comment. "We need to go to bed." I try again.

"No. I'm happy here." She mumbled into my stomach.

"Of corse you are. Kara, your happy anywhere I am. But I have to go." I try again to move her and she looks up at me, her big innocent blue eyes shinning with unshed tears. She doesn't let them fall though, she just whines.

"Please don't leave me." How could anyone ever deny that? How could anyone walk away from that face. It's the cutest thing in the universe. And I've seen a lot of things from around this universe.

"I won't. But we need to get you to bed. Come on then." She takes me hand and gets up, is turning the lights off as we make our way to Kara's room.

Once inside, she turns on the light and i can tell she hasn't made her bed since I last made it two weeks ago.

"Kara, you live like a pig." I throw her dirtybcardigans on the floor and pick up a shirt ripped in half. My heart skips a beat. What has my baby sister been doing in here!? "Kara!?" My voice shakes.

"Yeah?" She looks up ever the innocent one. She looks so clueless.

"Why is your shirt ripped in half?" I turn and face her.

"Because I ripped it when changing into my super-suit, why?" She tilts her head to the left a little. Then her eyes go wide and she looks horrified. "Oh my god you thought...! No! Oh god no! Alex I would never. I can't. You. Your disgusting. No. I wouldn't. I can't even. Ugh, Alex!" She wines and I laugh as Kara throws the shirt she was changing out of at me.

"Well it was lying out here on your very messy bed soooooo." I tease her lightly and she scoffs, slipping her old University T-shirt over her head and slipping out of her jeans and into shorts. She throws similar attire at me and I change into it as well, ready for some sleep.

I straighten out her comforter and then slid under it, grunting when she rushing into me giving me a armful of her.

"Goodness Kara, you nearly knocked me off the bed." I laugh and hug her tightly.

"Sorry!" She looks up apologetically.

"It's fine. Sleep now." I tell her, but I know we won't be sleeping for at least another hour. It takes a while for Kara to wind down.

But she's got the lights off and is under the covers so she is at least ready to sleep.

"I never got to see your room." I say after about twenty minutes of silence.

"Alex, your in my room." Kara rolls over so she's facing me.

"No, your room on krypton. I really wanted to see it." I give her a half crooked smile and she contemplates what I said.

"Oh. It wasn't to different from earth rooms. It just had a large doorway and a giant clear wall that gave me an overview of Krypton. And there was a big rock in the corner. You know what? I'll draw it for you one day. I can't really explain it." I can't tell Kara's tired because she rambled. She always gets giggly and talkative when she's tired, and when she's done being giggly, she gets grumpy.

"I'd like that." I open my arms for her to cuddle into and Kara does.

"Me too." She yawns. "Goodnight Alex. I love you." Kara rest her head on my chest and drapes one arm around my waist. I put one of my arms under her and use it to rub circles on her back, my other hand becomes busy playing in her hair.

"Goodnight. I love you to." I smile when I hear her breathing become heavy and even out and now that I know Kara is asleep, I can sleep.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

so like I said, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and I'll get back on it.

I'm not happy with the way this came out, but I wanted to do something a little different.

I'll update Little One soon, I promise.

I hope you enjoyed and liked the chapter!

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

Please leave your request for me! I love to read and write them :)

Have a great night/day and I'll update again soon.

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	19. Chapter 19 - Friends

As always, I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Sorry about the lack of updates lately, life has been really busy. Thank you all for being patient with me.

Request are still being taken, if you've got one, leave it in the reviews and I will do my best to write it.

The last episode of Supergirl killed me a little inside.

Next chapter - I have no idea what I'm going to write.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Do you really have to go out tonight Alex?" Kara sat on Alex's bed, watching her sister get ready.

"No, but it would be nice if I could. Emily and Miley will be here to hang out with you. You'll be fine." Alex carefully applied her mascara, trying not to mess up the rest of her make-up.

"Not without you I won't."

"It's for a few hours."

"I don't know them that well." Kara argued.

"All the more reason to want to." She retorted.

"Alex!" Kara whined.

"Kara!" Alex mimicked, purposefully doing a whinier voice than Kara had.

"Not funny. Someone's here." Kara heard the resounding and persistent knocking on the door, not really knowing if she should answer or not.

"Go answer it, it's probably Emily and Miley."

"Well, I could check but someone just had to coat the outer layer of her door in lead so that a very sweet and generous and innocent little sister couldn't see in anymore."

"You know why i did that." Alex screwed the lid back onto her mascara tube.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I looked inside and you had your face glued to a random guys face, looking very much so like wild animals eating each-other alive." Kara huffed out, still not seeing Alex's point.

"It was not that bad."

"I'm still having nightmares."

"You shouldn't have looked."

"But I did." Kara rushed out of the room to answer the door.

"Hey, Kara! Is your sister still here?" Miley greeted, ever the cheerful one, Emily following inside right behind Miley as they entered.

"Yeah. She's getting ready. Still. Because SOMEONE take FOREVER to get ready!" Kara yelled loud enough for Alex to hear her.

"Heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

"Kara!" Alex called her sister back to her.

"Coming..." Kara Visibly deflated.

"Stop with the attitude. I'll be back before you know it. Watch a movie. Share scary stories. Actually, dot tell scary stories. I don't need you crying tonight over a overly scary story. You three should play a game. You'll be fine." Alex pressed her forehead to Kara's for a moment, deep green eyes staring intently into innocent blue ones.

"Okay. Be careful, alright?"

"I will Kara. Don't worry." Alex hugged Kara to her for a minute. "I'll be back before 2 and we can do something tomorrow, i promise. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too, Alex." Kara mumbled into her sisters shoulder.

"Alright. Be asleep by 12, got it?"

"Nope." Kara gave a slightly crooked smile up to her sister before the two exited.

"Okay, I don't really care what you guys do, but I need the both of you to make sure she doesn't do anything she shouldn't." Alex addressed both Miley and Emily.

"Okay, will do. Go. Have fun. Kara will be here when you get back." Miley smiled to Alex, assuring her that all was well between them.

"Okay. Have fun, I'll be back I a bit!" Alex headed out for her night of fun, which most likely would be interrupted by some alien attack or a certain blonde alien cracking under the pressure of being with Alex's friends and either chasing her big sister down or having a melt down until Alex returned.

"What do you wanna do tonight, Kara?" Emily asked once Alex was gone.

"Go with my sister." Kara dropped back onto her couch to sulk.

"You know you can't do that, Alex wants to go out to talk to Maxwell alone." Miley explained.

"Wait what? She's going to meet with Maxwell!? Oh hell no." Kara was on her feet, quickly making her way to her room to change into her Super-Suit.

"Oh no you don't!" Miley grabbed Kara's arm, holding her in place. "Alex told us not to let you follow her. If you go, he'll know something is up. I refuse to let you go after her. Alex will be mad at you if you go."

"But-" Kara was cut off by Emily

"No buts, Kara. Let's go watch a movie." Emily and Miley both guided and pouty Kara Danvers right back over to the couch and made sure to put in the most boring movie they could, wanting to get her to sleep so that they could have some fun together after.

And it worked, as Kara started to dose off to sleep. But it didn't work as planned.

"Alright. This stupid movie plus you two equals way to boring. I'm gonna go ahead and draw a little. I promised to draw my room on krypton for Alex so that's what I'm gonna go ahead and do." Kara scurried off, coming back with a pencil and paper.

"We'll draw with you." Miley and Emily grabbed they're own sheets of paper and pencils and before long, all three were enjoying themselves and sketching some rather extravagant things.

Surprisingly enough, it was Alex who began to worry about her sister before Kara had started a fit over the elder girl.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Maxwell, but I must be going." Alex stood from the table at Nonaan's, needing to know her sister was alright.

"It was my pleaser, agent Danvers." Maxwell walked with Alex out of the little Cafe.

"Have a wonderful night, Maxwell." And with that, Alex left.

When she came up the stairs to her apartment, she found herself hearing laughter from inside, definitely not something she expected to here.

She opened her door only to find Kara focusing intently on the paper in front of her and her friends doing the same to they're own papers, laughing lightly at the look on Kara's face.

It was the same look she wore when fighting aliens, only right now she was creating a beautifully draw depiction of her original room.

Alex sneaked up behind her sister, pressing her finger to her lips so that Miley and Emily wouldn't address her entrance to the room. She studied the picture her sister was creating, and she found herself marveling at the sheer brilliance of that photo.

It was perfectly shaded and highlighted. Perfectly sketched and proportioned. And best of all, it was beyond realistic. If se wasn't so shocked, Alex would be jealous of her artistically inclined little sister.

"That's amazing, Kara." Alex said, surprising her little sister and causing her to jump.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed, wiping around quickly and hopping up off the couch to hug her older sister. Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the overly enthusiastic reaction Kara had to her presence.

"Is that of your room?" Alex asked, breaking the hug.

"Yes." Kara gave a half smile, unsure of herself.

"It's beautiful. Kara, it's amazing. I. I can't even begin to describe it. It's like I'm standing in your room. It's so different from earth. I love it." Alex hadn't know Kara could draw like that.

"Wow." Miley said and Emily just sat with her jaw hung open. They're pictures looked like child's play compared next to Kara's.

"Thanks." Kara blushed.

"It's really good. But ummm, I think we should be going, right Miley?" Emily and Miley had plans of they're own to go out tonight, but promised to watch Kara for Alex before hand, so that's what was happening.

"Yeah, sorry Al, but we've gotta go."

"It's fine, have fun. Thank you for staying with Kara." Alex smiled to her friends.

"No problem, it was a lot of fun to just draw and tell stories. I enjoyed hearing about krypton and its people." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, same here. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Alex." Miley smiled.

"Bye Kara!" The two called in unison, "bye Alex!"

"Bye!" Alex and Kara called back together.

Once they left, Kara's demeanor completely changed, as she threw a pillow at Alex.

"What was that for?" Alex called defensively.

"For leaving me alone tonight and for going out alone with Maxwell! What are you, crazy!?" Kara said slightly louder than originally intended.

"Kara, I had to. It would be much to obvious if you were with me, he would know something was up. And I don't need that." Alex mentally added "yell at Miley and Emily for telling Kara where exactly I went." to her to-do-list.

"I know. But I was worried about you. What if he had something planned or kidnapped you? Anything could happen." Kara deflated a little.

"No, it was a Noonan's, we weren't alone. I wouldn't put myself at that risk, you need me you little idiot." Alex smirked playfully. "Now come here. I'd like a hug from my favorite little sister."

"But i'm your only little sister?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Exactly." Another pillow hit Alex, slightly harder than the last.

"Brat." Kara commented, coming over to hug her sister anyway.

"Your such a cuddly little alien, you know that?" Alex smiled when Kara was practically piled on top of her.

"You've told me, yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Yay! Finally done!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried on it.

Please please please leave request! I really need them! Another reasons updates are so slow is because I have no request coming in! As long as they aren't romantic, leave them. Oh and if you left s request before and I never got around to it, just leave that same request again and I'll get to it :)

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

I'll update again soon and let's see about getting 10 reviews/request on this chapter! I know you can do it :)

Have a marvelous day my lovelies,

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	20. Chapter 20 - A Protective Sister

As always I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Yay! You guys did it! 12 reviews on the last update, fantastic job!

Request: Some crazy alien kidnaps Kara and Alex goes to the rescue and beat him badly for hurting her little sister, and for the end lots of cuddle for rescued Kara ~ Bia Moraes

Next chapter ~ I think Kara getting grounded would be cute/funny, you should definitely do that one! ~ WastedOnMyself

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Danvers!" Hank called after Alex as she came barreling in the front doors, Kara being dragged behind her. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Someone refused to get up today. It was a battle. And I won." Alex smirked at her younger sibling. Hank scanned Kara up in down, noticing that she was in fact in what appeared to be a matching set of ice cream pajamas.

He chuckled lightly, but before he could even get a word out Kara cut him off. "It is three flipping am! Three am! Kryptonians are not meant to be denied of sleep. And they were the only clean pair I had left." Kara gestured to her attire.

"I see, well you were both called in this early because we may have a loose and very angry malgrumire to catch." Hank ignored Kara's entire rant and went on with what he has to say.

"And we are the ones you chose because?" Kara whined.

"You two are the only ones required to be here whenever needed." Hank stared hard at her. "Go change."

Kara did. She scurried off and made quick work of changing from her warm and comfortable pajamas and into her intimidating and fierce, yet elegantly designed super-suit.

"Kara, take 32nd street. He's behind an ally near a small cafe called Noonan's." Before Hank could finish, Kara was gone. Flown out the back and halfway there.

"She knows where she's going, she goes there twice a day everyday." Alex confirmed. "She'll get him. Kara always gets them."

"Yes, but I have reason to believe he may or may not posses a little green kryptonite. If this is true, he has the advantage." Hank hadn't told Alex thus before hand, because he knew Alex wouldn't of let her go.

"He what!? I'm going after my little sister." Alex swiftly turned only stopping because she heard a familiar grunt coming from a very familiar person on the monitors.

Alex walked quickly back over to it.

She saw the alien hold out a glowing green chunk, she saw Kara fall to her knees. She saw the alien tie Kara up, loop the rock around her neck, and drag her into a van before driving off. Alex carefully followed the movements of the van, tracking it down to the same old warehouse she had been taken to before.

And before Hank or anyone else could stop her, Alex was on her feet and rushing out of the building after her younger sister, hearing not a word Hank said to her.

Alex drove faster than she ever had, as she was going to get to her sister before anything could happen to the currently helpless blonde.

"W-what do you want with me!" Kara said as loudly as her weakening voice would allow for.

"I don't want anything with you. I simple want to see your perfect little body laid out dead before me. Oh what a wonderful sensation that would be, to finally have my vengeance on your mother. And now, even on you. You've taken so many of my brethren, to where I do not know. But I intend to find out." His voice was gruff, full of menacing undertones.

"Oh you'll be finding out." Kara tries to add a little more venom to her voice, but it was difficult with the kryptonite wearing her down. It wouldn't be long before she'd be unconscious.

Her face had began to turn sickeningly pale and she couldn't move, all she could do was shake at this point. It wasn't from fear, she had faith that Alex was on her way, it was that she could feel herself giving way to the kryptonite as it slowly began sucking the life out of her.

Every breath became a struggle. Every regret she'd had bubbled up. Every time she hadn't fought back.

Every fight she'd ever had with Alex. Every bad thing she'd ever done. It was the only thoughts racing through her mind as black speckles clouded her vision and life itself became a struggle.

"Awe, is the big bad Supergirl rendered helpless? Is she feeling a little afraid and alone now? Is she feeling like the poor excuse for a hero she really is? Oh you poor poor thing. Tell Alura who sent you for me, because your life is coming to a end within the next five minutes. Enjoy it. Or don't. I don't really care." He chuckled, sending his boot covered foot into Kara's ribs.

"What are you?" Kara finally managed to speak up.

"Me? I'm your murder, of corse."

"No, I'm your murder." Alex's voice rang loudly through the building, causing both aliens to jump a little. "See, miss Supergirl here is mine. And only I get to be near her. And because you touched something of great importance to me, I'm going to make you sorry. Sorrier than than you've ever been." She took advantage of his shock to advance forward.

He reacted just in time before Alex could rip his head off like it was nothing to her. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall, and even in her weakened state, Kara reacted and fought back with all of her might. Throwing herself forward causing the chains to make a loud clanging noise.

One look at Kara's face, and it was on for Alex. Her little sister looked in deaths door and she knew she didn't have much time to get the kryptonite away from Kara.

"NO ONE HURTS HER!" Alex turned the aliens strength against him and slammed him into a wall, throwing him against the ground. Alex took a firm grip on his head and bashed it against the ground as hard as she could.

His eyes fluttered for a moment, but expecting a human to have quite that much strength.

Alex brought him back to his feet, throwing a expertly angles punch his way before turning and digging her elbow into his throat, turning swiftly back around and forcing her knee into his stomach, and finally letting him drop to the ground so that she could get a few good kicks in.

Once he was immobile, Alex quickly rushed to Kara, who's face was half lidded. She didn't have much time.

(I could be beyond evil and leave you a nice cliff hanger right her Mwhahahahaaaa)

Alex removed the radioactive mineral from around Kara's neck and racing away with it, incasing it In a lead bag so that it would have no affect on her sibling. But Kara didn't bounce back.

"Kara! Hey hey, it's me. It's Alex. I'm here. I've got you. Your okay Kara, I got you." Alex wrapped Kara up in her arms after unhooking her binds.

"A-A-Alex." Was all Kara managed to say before she collapsed in her sister arms.

"KARA! NO NO NO. STAY WITH ME." The desperate tone in her voice was undeniably there. Her little sister could not die. Not like this. Not ever if Alex had the say. "Kara, please." Alex clutched Kara to her, resting her own head against Kara's chest.

Relief washed over her once she heard the faint beating of her sisters heart.

"You will pay for hurting her." Alex stared daggers at the limp alien across the room from her.

"I believe it now." He coughed and sputtered.

Alex first Carried Kara out and into her car, gently setting her down in the back seat so that she could lay down.

She then returned to the other alien in the room, the one she didn't love more than anything. She hand cuffed him and called for Hank, who had just pulled into the drive way of the warehouse.

Alex handed the alien to him and explained what happened, leaving him nodding and instructing that he take Kara and she go home.

"I don't think so director. With all due respect, she is my sister. My family. She is Not someone for me to just 'leave behind' or let you take away. No, she is either coming with me to the DEO to get under synthetic sunlight or she's coming home with me while we wait for the real thing." Alex hadn't ever used so much authority in her voice up until now.

"I see. You take her to the DEO then, and once she's awake, go home. Both of you." Hank let Alex win, knowing he never could when it came to Kara.

When Alex got back into her car, Kara was awake and terrified.

"Hey hey hey hey hey. Shhhhh. It's just me. It's just me. Your safe now. I've got you. He's not gonna hurt you any more. I got him. And you are safe." Alex explained and watched as her sisters heaving breathes calmed down.

"W-where are we?" Kara looked up to her sister who had climbed into the back seat and was now hovering above Kara.

"My car, we're going to the DEO to get you under sunlight, okay?"

"No! I wanna go home Alex." Kara pouted and Alex sighed.

"Okay. We can go home." Alex hoped into the drivers seat and called Hank, telling him Kara was awake and that they were going home.

"Okay agent Danvers. The alien is detained and you are all good. Both of you rest up." Hank hung up.

Alex constantly keep checking on Kara through the review mirror, her worry for her sister keeping her on edge.

"Alex." Kara tried to get out of the car but her body was to shaking for it.

"Hey, I got you." Alex scooped Kara

Up and gently carried her up into their apartment as Kara clung to her sister for dear life.

"Thank you." Kara whispered into her sister neck once they were inside and both on the couch.

"For what?" Alex raised her eyebrow at her sister, who was still clinging to her, not that she minded.

"Saving me." It was such a simple response.

"I always will Kara. I always will. Your my little sister and it's my job. I love you so much. Don't you ever scare me like that! You were so pale and I was so scared you weren't gonna be okay." Alex explained to Kara.

"I love you too." Kara nuzzled into her sister giggling when Alex placed several random kisses on Kara forehead, nose, cheeks, and head.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Alex asked, running her fingers gently through Kara's mangled and matted blonde curls.

"No thanks. I'm happy right here." Kara cuddled deeper into her sister and Alex pulled a near by blanket over the two of them.

"Me too." Alex hugged Kara tightly to her.

"Sweet dreams Alex. I love you." Kara mumbled while Alex placed another chaste kiss to her head.

"I love you more." Alex smirked.

"I love you most." Kara countered. With these sisters, even saying I love you could become a competition.

"I love you to infinity."

"And beyond!" Both sisters giggled at Kara's little moment of silliness.

Alex knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she heard Kara's breaths even out and felt her sibling completely relax against her, but once Kara was asleep, Alex let sleep claim her to.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

yay! I told you guys I'd get faster at updates.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for all the request! Keep them coming they are fantastic!

Thanks to anyone who reads, favorites, follows, and reviews.

Speaking of reviews, you guys got 14 reviews on the last one! That's amazing! Let's shoot for 14 more yay!

I really loved all your positive comments and compliments to me as a person, thank you. It is so inspirational and it is such a amazing motive to keep me going. Thank you. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing.

I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will update again soon.

~ Xoxo, Isabella.


	21. Chapter 21 - Grounded

As always I do not own Supergirl and I never will.

I think I'm doing a little better on faster updates! Sorry if they still aren't quite to your speed yet, but you guys need to understand I have to write, proof read, edit, and perfect at least 3000 words for every chapter I post.

I'm working on two story's at once, I can't update everyday or even every two days. There will be about two updates a week for this story, I'm sorry.

Request ~ I think Kara getting grounded would be cute/funny, you should definitely do that one! ~ WastedOnMyself.

Request ~ How about Kara gets grounded or something? Or Kara does some more drawing? Anyway I love this fic, I love your writing style as well please update soon ~ .969

Next chapter ~ Thanks for the update! Really nice chapter, funny that Alex can't leave her little sis for so long, her concern is adorable :3 and maaaan, I can't believe last episode, I nearly cry myself when Kara was telling those awful things to Alex, you should make a chapter to the aftermath of that scene, where Kara tries to make up to Alex and they discuss the situation. See ya! ~ KillMeToday

Authors notes at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Alex looked around her apartment, noticing the mess. Her jaw hung open as she walked around.

Only one person could have done this. "KARA!" Alex yelled, no matter where her sister was, home or out flying around, she definitely heard her sister. The younger blonde came scurrying into the living room where her sister stood, hands on her hips and face reddening.

"Yes?" Kara smiled innocently.

"Don't play cute with me right now. What is the meaning of this mess!" Alex gestured to all of it.

"I ummmm... What mess..?" Even Kara knew that that sounded stupid.

"Kara." Alex warned, narrowing her green eyes dangerously at her sister.

"Okay! I had Winn and James over to help keep me company while you were out shopping and they kinda sorta got drunk and they kinda sorta you know... Recked out home. I was trying to clean it up! I promise, I just had to pee and didn't have time to do clean it all up before you walking in, I'm sorry!" Kara conceded, folding her arms behind her back and staring at the floor as she scuffed her feet nervously across it.

"Okay. For starters, you should have asked me before you just invited your friends over. Two, I don't want any boys in this house without me here what so ever. Three, you broke the rules. Four, you left a mess. Five, you didn't clean it up and you and I both know you have super speed and could have if you really wanted to. Six, your not getting away with it this time. Your grounded." Alex's face hardened at her sister, she practically growled the last word.

"I said I was sorry!" Kara defended.

"I don't care if your sorry or not! Sorry doesn't fix the past!" Alex countered.

"Alex, I'm twenty four years old. You can't ground me." Kara crossed her arms, thinking she'd won.

"Kara, who's roof are you living under?" Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest to.

"Yours?" It came out more as a question than a answer.

"Yes mine. And you live under my rules as long as you live under my roof. Understood?" Alex almost felt the urge to cringed. She sounded just like Eliza.

"I! Alex! That's not fair! I'm an adult!" Kara stomped her foot.

"And your sure aren't acting like one!" Alex yelled back.

"Because you won't treat me like one! I'm twenty four! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your big sister! I can do whatever I want!" Alex stepped towards Kara, warning her not to push it.

"Stop playing the big sister card. It doesn't work anymore. We're adults."

"Then act like one! If you were an adult then you wouldn't have thrown a little party in here without permission and you wouldn't have left a mess!"

"URGH! Why are you such a pain!"

"Why are you so argumentative and defiant!?" Alex replaced quickly.

"I guess I learned from the best!" Kara stuck her tongue out, not exactly proving her point of 'I'm an adult.'

"And who would that be? Your reflection!? This is the end of this discussion! Your grounded and that's FINAL!" The tone and Alex's voice made Kara take a step back. She'd never been yelled at like that and she couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot.

Finally she managed to speak, "but-" Alex cut her off.

"WHAT DID I SAY!? Go to your room! NOW!" Alex threw her keys into the counter and Kara ran as fast as she could to her room, tripping on a rug in the process.

She kept running though, until she was safely behind her bedroom door and under her comforter.

She didn't feel safe anymore and everything felt weak, like suddenly she didn't have any strength at all, let alone super strength.

Kara laid under her blanket and shook. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or if it was from cold, but if she had to guess she would have said a little of both.

Alex yelled at her. Loudly. Kara hadn't been this upset since her aunt died or when Alex had blown up at her before about the office.

You'd think poor Kara would learn.

After about two hours, Alex had the living room clean again and had calmed down.

Maybe she'd been a little to angry with Kara... She'd have to work on that.

Alex walked over to Kara's door, gently wrapping her knuckles against the wooden frame.

"Kara? Can I come in?" Alex called, but after hearing No response, she went in.

What she saw broke her heart. Kara laid in a said heap underneath her many blankets. She looked small and venerable, which were not two common adjectives used to describe the formidable Supergirl.

Kara's cheeks were still a bright red color and Alex could see where fresh tears had dried onto her little sisters face.

Kara's eyes rested closed and her breathing was even, telling Alex that her sister had cried herself to sleep.

Even though she was a asleep, Alex still sat done next to her and began talking quietly.

"I'm sorry Kara. I over-reacted. I hope you can forgive me, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just lost my temper, I suppose I'm gonna have to work on that. Yes I know your asleep, and yes I know you can't really hear me, it's just nice to tell you this. It makes me feel a little better. I know I'll have to repeat all this to you when you wake up, but it's okay. I can do that. I hope you won't be mad at me, your still gonna be grounded, but maybe not as long as I thought. I guess instead of two weeks I'll just go for tonight. I wasn't sure how to ground you, so I decided you couldn't go out with James or Winn tonight. And I decided on no sister night. It'll just be dinner, shower, and then bed. I know that that sounds like a childish punishment, but I feel like it'll do the trick for you. You acted like a child, so you'll be punished like one. I think it's suitable. Anyway, sweet dreams Kara. I love you." Alex kissed her sisters forehead and got up to leave, stopped when she heard Kara speak.

"I know." The younger girl sat up slowly, suspending herself up on her elbows. "I'm sorry to. I shouldn't of had them over without asking you and I definitely should have cleaned up the mess. I'm sorry. Are you still mad at me?" Kara's eyes were red from crying, but the innocence that shimmered in the bright blue never diminished. Not even for a second.

"Of corse I forgive you. I'd never stay mad." Alex sat back down next to her sister, running her fingers through the golden hair. "Are you mad at me?"

"I was, but not anymore. I love you Alex." Kara leaned back into her sister, her head resting on the older girls shoulder.

"I love you too." Alex kissed Kara's head, hugging her tightly from the side.

"Are you at least going to make is dinner? Even if I'm grounded?" Kara asked quietly.

"Kara! Jeez, just because your in trouble does not mean I'm going to deprive you of food. Goodness." Alex was shocked her sister would Even ask that.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go make dinner, alright?" Alex asked, already standing up.

"Okay. I'm gonna just stay in here for a little bit. I'll be out when it's ready." Kara gave a half hearted smile, still feeling guilty.

"Okay. I'll come get you when it's ready." Alex left, going into the kitchen to start dinner.

'How can I make it up to Alex...?' She wondered to herself, tired blue eyes scanning the room. Finally they rested on a old sketchbook and pencil.

Kara climbed out of bed, grabbing the book and bringing it back to her bed. She propped a pillow in her lap and leaned back against her headboard, setting the sketchbook on the pillow.

Kara lightly began tracing shapes and outlines all over the page, creating elegant and intricate designs. The sheer brilliance and intelligence was reflected in every line.

Kara poured her heart and soul into the drawing, erasing anything that she didn't think was perfect. Anyone could see the love in picture and could appreciate the time and effort going into it.

It was a portrait of two young girls, about twelve and fifteen. The older girl laid against the younger girl as they soared in the sky.

It wasn't difficult to tell that the picture was of a young Alex and Kara.

Kara erased her lines just enough to fade them and she outlined it in ink, capturing every detail of her older sister, down to the fading sun reflecting in her eyes.

Kara managed to get motion in the water, the fading oranges and pinks of earths setting sun, the slight reflection of them in the water, the exact shade of Alex's deep green eyes. Kara perfected the shadows and lights, even both of their hair flying wildly in multiple directions as the wind blew it about.

She used an old set of color pencils to crest and exact replica of one of her most prized memories. Alex would love it, at least Kara hoped she would.

As Kara finished up blending her sky with her white color pencil, Alex opened the door.

"Dinners ready, ohhhh! What's that?" Alex took a step in and Kara suddenly became shy.

"Don't look yet." Kara tried to cover the page with her hands, but it was to late. Alex gently, yet quickly, grabbed the paper and marveled at its detail. It was beautiful.

"Kara..." Alex breathed out, at a loss for words. Alex could even see the slight redness to their cheeks as the cool wind gave them a bit of frost bite, and she even saw the innocence reflecting in Kara's eyes as the younger girl took in all that was earth. She hadn't ever seen anything like it before...

"You don't like it, do you?" Kara knitted her hands together nervously.

"I. I. Kara I love it. It's amazing. I. I just don't know what to say to it. It's so real, it's like I'm standing there watching us fly by. Is this for me?" Alex finally, albeit reluctantly, Tore her eyes away from the art work to see her sisters head slowly bobbing up and down, a yes. "Thank you. I love it." Alex gently say it down, as not to mess it up.

"You do?" Kara raised an eyebrow, not thinking it was all that great.

"I do. If anyone else saw it, they'd all say, "Picasso who? Leonardo Devinchi what? All people would he remembering is Kara Danvers." Alex laughed, walking over and pulling her sister to get feet.

"I'm really glad you like it. Shall we go eat?" Kara smiled widely, feeling giddy because her sister was proud of her.

"We shall." Alex smiled back and led her sister into the kitchen, wear they dug Into they're freshly prepared Chicken Parmesan.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Few, sorry that this one is a tad bit shorter than the normal ones. I was feeling a bit rushed.

I hope you liked it, it was really fun to write. It offered a nice challenge and made me have to think. I didn't prof read this one, (cough cough, I was being rush, cough cough) so sorry for any typos.

Thank you for all your kind reviews and request! But I still need more of them! KEEP THE REQUEST COMING!

Literally, I can not stress that enough.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites.

I'll update as soon as the next chapter is done, which will probably be within the next four days.

A special thanks to those f you who have been there with me from the beginning, when my writing was just gosh awful. I hope it's better now.

I hope you have a blessed day.

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	22. Chapter 22 - Sneaking Out

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Request ~ Supergirl 0505:You should do one where Kara sneaks out the house and Alex finds her

Next chapter ~ Thanks for the update! Really nice chapter, funny that Alex can't leave her little sis for so long, her concern is adorable :3 and maaaan, I can't believe last episode, I nearly cry myself when Kara was telling those awful things to Alex, you should make a chapter to the aftermath of that scene, where Kara tries to make up to Alex and they discuss the situation. See ya! ~ KillMeToday

Truth be told, I switched the order I was going to post these in because I felt that it would flow better this was.

This chapter picks up exactly where the other leaves off.

Authors notes at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

The sisters finished up there dinner of chicken parmesan, much to Kara's delight and walked over to the couch.

"Hold it right there. I made dinner for you, now you have to clean the dishes for me." Alex crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the hardwood floors of her apartment.

"Ugh! Fine." Kara huffed and marched back over to the kitchen and collected the plates, throwing them in the sink and beginning to run the hot water.

Kara scrubbed the plates down and sat them into the dishwasher, Turing it on and going to join her elder sister on the couch.

She felt her phone vibrate and she opened it, seeing that she had a message from James asking her where she was.

How was she supposed to tell him she was grounded...? And by her sister of all people.

'I can't. I'm grounded.' Kara begrudgingly sent the text.

'Grounded? By who? What for?'

-James

'I forgot to clean up the apartment when you guys left and Alex may or may not have been really made at me.' Kara reluctantly explained.

'But your an adult?' - James

'And she's me older sister.' - Kara

'Why don't you just sneak out?'

-James

'Because I'd get caught.' - Kara

'Not if you do it right. Make it look like your still there.' - James

'How?' - Kara

'Pillows.' - James

'Pillows..?' - Kara

'Move the pillows in a certain way in the bed to make it look like your there and asleep. Fly out the window and close it behind you.' -James

'Will it work?' - Kara

The young blonde was skeptical.

'It worked with my parents all the time.' - James

'Okay. I'll try it, but if i get caught i'm taking it out on you.' -Kara

'Okay. See you in a bit. :)' -James

"Alex?" Kara looked up, her heart was pounded.

"Mhmm?" Her older sisters eyes never left the screen.

"I'm gonna go to bed. It's boring not being able to do anything." Kara huffed.

"Okay. You want me to come with you?" Alex was confused.

"I. I'm gonna sleep on my own tonight. I'm grounded so you shouldn't coddle me. That's like the worst punishment ever." Kara remained as calm as she could.

"Well, I'm still going to tuck you in. Come on, go wash your make-up off and change." Alex grabbed Kara's hand, guiding her into her perfectly kept room.

"Okay." Kara washed her face, knowing it would be wrong to go to sleep in it. She emerged from her bathroom adorned in pajama's and she hopping into bed, giggling as Alex pulled the covers to her chin and tucked then around her.

"Goodnight Kara. I love you." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and playing in her hair for a moment.

"Goodnight Alex. I love you to." Kara smiled and closed her eyes, Alex playing in her hair was making it hard to stay awake.

Finally, Alex left the room, shutting the door behind her and going back to her television show.

Kara quietly got out of bed and arranged the pillows to look like a form was sleeping underneath the blankets.

She had to admit, this looked pretty good.

Kara began to re-do her make up, putting her super suit on underneath her long sleeve dress. She kept a pair of red boots practically everywhere around the city so she could grab them as needed.

The dress was a pretty dark blue one she'd gotten from Alex for Christmas and her make up was rather natural, other than the winged eyeliner and bright red lips.

Kara wasn't looking for anything romantic, so she'd just always gone natural, yet a little dressy. It was her preferred style of make up.

Kara took a deep breath and opened her window, flying out it and stopping to look back, guilt already building up. She got that determined little twinkle in her eye and shut the window, flying off into the area of the club she was to meet Winn and James at.

The night air was cool against her skin, distracting her from the fact that she had just snuck out. The stars shinned dully in the sky and the water surrounded national city was calm. Nothing could possible go wrong tonight, right?

Wrong.

Alex had snuck out to meet Emily and Miley at the same club Kara was off to.

The older girl glanced into Kara's room and saw the pillow decoy, thinking it was her sister and she left. Everything seemed perfectly fine until she looked up at the nights star adorned sky and saw something familiar flying. It was to large to be a bird, to small for a plane. It was flying much faster than the two of them any way.

It could only be one thing, Kara Danvers.

The figure landed behind the club and meant up with James and Winn.

Alex felt her face growing red. How could Kara? Her little sister was always a good girl. If she did something wrong, it was never intentional.

Someone influenced Kara to do this, and Alex had a good idea of who.

She stopped in her tracts. Walking up to Kara wouldn't be great best of ideas, because she'd be a hypocrite if she yelled at Kara for being at a club.

As hard as it was for her, Alex had to look at her baby sister as an adult. Kara wasn't that same girl she was when she arrived on earth, but she was in Alex's eyes. Kara was still innocent and sweet and she shouldn't be at a club, that was for sure.

Alex decided on rushing home and change, so she could catch Kara on the street as she left.

Alex changed into something more casual and ran back out of her apartment and in he direction of the club. She knew Kara would feel to guilty to stay more than twenty minutes and she was right. Alex saw Kara leaving and she raced up behind her little sister, grabbing her and and turning her around to face her.

Kara stood wide eyed as she faced her sister. "A-Alex! Hey, sis! I was ummm... I was just going to get eggs to make you breakfast tomorrow." Kara smiled.

"Kara. You are grounded, why the hell are you out here at a club! And don't lie. We both know you were at this club with your friends. Kara!" Alex stood back, her features hard as she glared at her sister.

"Okay! I'm sorry. James told me to sneak out and I just-" Alex cut her off.

"Save it. I'll talk to James later. Your coming with me. But first," Alex hugged Kara tightly to her. "I was so worried you had gotten lost when I saw that you weren't in bed."

"I. I'm really sorry Alex. I won't do it again. I promise." Kara sniffled; she hated when Alex was mad at her.

"I know your sorry and I know you won't do it again. Let's just go home." Alex grabbed Kara's hand and started they're walk home, only stopping for when Kara tripped over a sidewalk step.

When they walked through the door, Alex sad Kara down on the couch and then collapsed next to her.

"Alex?" The young blond spoke up after about twenty minutes of awkward silence.

"Kara. Why did you sneak out?" Alex sat up to look her sister in the eye and Kara shrunk under the steal gaze.

"I. James told me to." Kara pouted.

"But you listened to him. Kara you know better! Adult or not your still my little sister and I'll always worry. It's bad enough I have to watch you get slammed around like a rag doll all day by the Fort Rozz escapees. I'm suppose to protect you, and how do you expect me to do bus if you sneak out just because James asks you to!? If James asked you to have sex with him, that doesn't mean you do it! If James asked you to rob and bank, you don't do it!" Alex fumed and Kara's pout increased.

"Alex?" The meek and scared voice snapped the older girl out of it. "What is sex? Is it bad?" Kara's face was pure innocence and Alex didn't have the heart to do it. She could not give her sister the talk. It was not in her. Yes, she was a bad ass, hard core, crazy, tough as nails, lead agent at the DEO, but that didn't mean she was so heartless as to crush that innocent and curious sparkle in her sisters eyes.

"Ummmm. Yes. It's bad. And you shouldn't ever do it, okay?" Alex explained.

"But what is it? How do I know not to do it if I don't know what it is?" Kara tilted her head.

"It's... You've never done it and got would know if you did so I don't need to tell you and you don't need to know." Alex confirmed.

"Have you ever done it?" Alex face palmed.

"No...?" She lied through her teeth, but it was believable Enough for Kara, so the questions stopped. They changed into pajama's and headed back to the couch to relax and unwind.

"Ready for bed?" Alex asks after an hour of just sitting, content with each other's presence.

"Uh-huh." Kara mumbled sleepily against her sisters shoulder

"Come on, let's go to bed." Alex smiled.

"Carry me." Kara mumbled sleepily, and with a little grunt Alex lifted Kara up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom, where they got under the covers and snuggled up.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

So yay! It's been 4 days since my last update, so I got this one up today :)

I hope you all really enjoyed and I can't wait for your reviews!

Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter, it was a continuation of the last one so there wasn't to much I could do with it.

Please leave me your request and your reviews! I need them and love them :) they're all super good!

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

Wow! The last the chapter got so many reviews! Let's do it again on this one!

I've started a new story, and it will either be called Saving The Cities Savior or it will be called We're Not Broken, Just Bent. It's super angsty so I don't know such title to choose, how about you guys vote on the title? Tell me in the reviews what you think should be the new stories title!

Sorry for any typos, I over read this is a hurry.

I'll update again soon, and I hope you all have a blessed day :)

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	23. Chapter 23 - The Aftershock

I do not and will not ever own Supergirl.

So I know it seemed a little like I'd abandoned this story but I haven't and I wouldn't ever, not like that anyway.

Request ~ Thanks for the update! Really nice chapter, funny that Alex can't leave her little sis for so long, her concern is adorable :3 and maaaan, I can't believe last episode, I nearly cry myself when Kara was telling those awful things to Alex, you should make a chapter to the aftermath of that scene, where Kara tries to make up to Alex and they discuss the situation. See ya! ~ KillMeToday

Next chapter ~ whatever you guys want, but I'm thinking there is a pretty good chance of it being about Alex and Kara after the season finale, you know. After Alex tried to kill Kara.

Authors note is always at the bottom, you guys know that.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Alex, I didn't. I didn't mean it!" Kara sobbed onto her sisters shoulder.

Alex had thought she'd seen Kara at her worst and at her most broken, but in this moment, her view changed. Kara have never been so heartbroken in her life.

"I know. I know Kara." She comforted. It didn't mean she wasn't hurting to, Kara's words were still stinging.

Now she knew how Kara felt all those years, when she'd first arrived. Alex understood what it was like to loose all you love, and she hadn't even lost Kara. She understood how much her words must have stung Kara when Alex's dad had died.

Naturally, Alex had blamed Kara. She have told her it was her fault, that she hated her, that she was nothing but a problem, that she never wanted Kara around in the first place, that she wished Kara would just go away and never come back, that she would never love Kara and would always hate her.

Kara had curled into a ball then and cried for almost two weeks straight, no one could even get near her. And the part that still hurt Alex to this day was that Kara had actually apologized to Alex for causing the girl so much pain and discomfort, and told her that if she really wanted, she would leave so that Alex could be happy.

It had taken Alex so long to show Kara that she did love her, that she did want her around, and that se shouldn't be sorry, that Alex herself should be apologizing.

Who in the universe decided that she ever deserved to have someone as amazing as her little sister?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Alex!" Kara sobbed and Alex hugged her sister tightly to her, pulling Kara into her lap and cuddling her.

"It's okay Kara. Your alright." Alex soothed.

"I'm not w-worried ab-bout me. I'm wor-worried about you! Alex, I don't hate you. I. I love you so much. Please don't hate me. I need you." Kara nuzzled into Alex, shaking from her constant sobs.

"It's okay Kara. I forgive you. It hurt a lot, yes but no worse than what I said to you all those years ago when dad died" Alex explained.

Kara sniffled and said nothing, so Alex went on. "Look, we all, even me, say things we don't mean. Sometimes, things we don't even think. I know you love me and didn't mean it. Because the girl who said that to me, she wasn't you. She wasn't my amazing and adorable little sister. She was a creation of Maxwell Lord and I know this because my baby sister would never ever hurt me." Alex promised and Kara finally nodded.

It was nearly a half an hour later before Kara found her voice again. "I don't care if I wasn't in control, it was still me Alex. It was still my words and I hurt you. That. That is not okay. It never will be and I won't ever forgive myself." Kara sat up. "How could you ever still love me?"

"I could ask you the same thing Kara." Alex's hazel eyes poured into Kara's blue ones.

"What do you mean?" Kara sniffled.

"You forgave me for saying and doing all the awful things I did to you, and you forget. You act like they never happened."

"But this is different. I hurt you this time. And that's not fair or right. You don't deserve that."

"And what makes you think you did?"

"I. I followed you around and constantly annoyed you, I still do it. I made you hate me and I was always nothing but trouble. You don't deserve to have me." Kara cried again, feeling miserable and upset that she was been so awful when she'd first arrived.

"Your right. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to have such a sweet and innocent little sister. I don't deserve to have the greatest being on this planet, in this galaxy, in this whole universe, as my little sister. I don't deserve to have you looking up to me because I will never be a great as you, Kara. You, you are beautiful, and kind, and selfless. You save lives Kara, everyday! It's who you are Kara, it's what you are. And I love you." Alex's confidence in Kara never wavered. Not even for a moment.

"Alex, I love you too. So. So much. And your right. You won't ever be as great as me. Your better. Your my world Alex, and I can't bear the thought that I hurt you. It was still me. I said those things. I thought them. They came out of my mouth. And you had to hear them, even if they aren't true." Kara was still blaming herself, like she always did.

Alex took a deep breath and collected her words. "People make mistakes. If one never made a flaw or an error in their route of life, it would be impossible to carry on. We need mistakes! We are human. Humans are flawed. Kryptonians are flawed. Everyone has a flaw, everyone creates one. We are imperfections. God made us in His image and likeness, but He gave us free-will. Free-will is what tempted us to imperfection. Eve took the apple, because the human and kryptonian body is weak for temptation. We have made a universe of mistakes. The mistakes are not what matters, it is how you deal with them that matters. If you press guilt on yourself, then there is not much chance you'll learn from it. If you don't learn, how can you ever not avoid to make the same mistake again? Those wars and killings, they come from people who don't learn. They dismiss the mistake that humans made the first time. They go on to make the same mistake again, only to have far more disastrous results for everyone. War could be avoided. But, they would rather kill hundreds of people, instead of just discussing it. Any mistake you make is the consequence of a flaw you had. Your bitter regret, Your fear gets into your heart, and your lungs. It sweeps away all your positive energy, and lets all negativity flee. But you can and will learn from it. You will learn from it. It could've been avoided, but it is a result of your flaws. You cannot always control your emotions, so I will grant you that it would be hard to discard. But, with every cloud, it has a silver lining. Look at the positive. You are able to control yourself. You are able to love without fear. If you want my input, we have a very small cloud, with a very prominent silver lining. Yes, you could lose something. You have to realize that even if you did, you don't get to go around with guilt and self-hatred. love is a powerful thing. It looks over flaws. and you will learn from it and carry on with your life. Every cloud, has a silver lining. Kara, your my silver lining. You always have been. You always will be. And I love you." Alex hugged Kara again and cried herself.

"I love you too." Kara said and hugged Kara just as tight.

"If you can fly us home, there's ice cream and pot stickers waiting for us." Alex smiled for the first time all day and night, as did Kara.

"Okay." Kara didn't move. "But can we just stay here a few more minutes? I'm comfortable." And thus was true. Kara was very much so at peace with her place on Alex's lap and in her older sisters arms. It was nice and soothing after what was the worst day in all of her life.

"Always." Alex whispered and kissed Kara's head.

About half an hour later, Kara and Alex had arrived home and were on the couch.

Alex enjoyed her potstickers, as did Kara. For once, the youngest Danvers had actually taken her time eating them and Didn't swallow them whole.

Alex was really surprised that Kara hadn't eaten them whole, and a part of her was proud. Maybe Kara would finally understand that the food wasn't going to run away from her, she might as well enjoy it.

But the ice cream was a different story; Kara stuffed her face so full that her cheeks were bulging out and ice cream covered her face.

Alex couldn't help but laugh, Kara was just so adorable.

"Come here." Alex said once Kara had swallowed. The younger girl complained and Alex licked her thumb, wiping away the excess and laughing at Kara's pout.

"I'm not a little kid, Alex. I don't need you to wipe my face. I can do it myself." Kara huffed playfully.

"Then do it." Alex smirked.

"Fine I will." Kara moved her arm a little to quickly and tried to grab a napkin, but in the process she smacked her spoon extremely hard and sent it, and its contents, flying and landing all over her.

Kara's pout deepened and Alex held her stomach with laughter. Kara's pout became a scowl as ice cream dripped down her nose.

"That didn't go so well, did it Miss "I'm a big girl, I can do it myself." Alex teased and grabbed a napkin, wiping Kara's face down once again.

"Shut up." Kara huffed, but otherwise didn't protest and eventually, Alex ma aged to get all the ice cream off the blond aliens face.

After binge watching an entire season of Grey's Anatomy, and of corse having a good cry when they're shared favorite characters died off, one by one. Because that's what that show does to people, it lets them get attached and then rips away what they love, crushing they're spirit, dreams, heart, and souls.

Kara was snuggled up comfortably against Alex when she started to feel her eye lids getting heavy and sleep taking over, no matter how much she tried to evade it.

"Good night Kara. I love you." Alex kissed Kara's forehead, sensing that the younger girl was falling asleep.

"Love you to, Lexie." Kara's voice was almost a whisper as sleep started to capture her. "Promise you won't leave?"

"I won't leave." Alex confirmed.

"Promise." Kara demanded, half asleep.

"I promise not to leave you." Alex was more specific and gave into Kara's commands

"Okay." Kara finally let herself go, enjoying Alex warmth and the moment for all it was.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Hope you enjoyed, I liked this one quite a bit.

Look, I will probably start updating at least one of my stories a week, and it may not always be this one but I promise to at least try.

On the bright side, I've gotten two stories updated in one day. That's pretty good, right?

We are at 203 reviews! Do you have any idea how incredible that is!? We are the top story! Wait to go you Guys!

Thank you so much for all your support and love, I wouldn't be here without you.

I love all of your comments and request, so please leave me those.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and request.

I hope you all have a blessed day, see you next time.

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	24. Chapter 24 - I Miss You, That's Why

As always I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Sorry for late updates. To be honest I just haven't felt inspired to write in a long, long time.

Request- there wasn't one so I just kinda came up with something. I decided that i write enough Kara angst, and I do it well enough so that's what I did. I'm sorry that this one is way to short.

Next chapter - no clue, perhaps if you leave a request I will know what to write.

Authors notes at the bottom, as always.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Kara was waiting in the infirmary bed, awaiting her older sisters arrival. She was most likely going I be in serious trouble as soon as her sister got there.

Alex had been away at college, three hours from where Kara was currently staying with Alex's mom.

Kara yawned and her gaze drifted off to the window. Her stomach growled but she payed it no mind. She wasn't hungry anymore, she had grown used to not eating.

The sickening aroma of her untouched and flavorless chicken soup sat cold next to her, but she wasn't the slightest bit tempted by it.

Alex burst through the doors, red faced. She had run all the way from they're home almost ten miles away. She was heaving for breath as clutching her knees as the dark spots clouding her vision began to change.

Kara tore her gaze away from the window when as heard the loud bang of the hospital doors and for a moment they're eyes locked. Kara saw Alex approach and sit down next to her.

"Kara," Alex all but breathed out. "What's this I've heard about you not eating?"

"It's nothing Alex. I'm fine." Kara lied.

"Oh it's something alright! I didn't come all the way from Harv-" Alex didn't get to finish as she was cut off by Kara.

"I didn't ask you to come! I told you I'm fine! I'm not a little baby Any more, I don't need you to protect me!" Kara snapped at Alex, all but snarling.

"Well, look where we are! In the middle of a fucking hospital! Wanna tell me how we got here Kara!? Because when nothing wrong you don't just end up in the infirmary!" Alex's red face never faded.

"Just leave me alone!" Kara yelled, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "You wouldn't understand." Kara voice fell and her expression softened.

Alex sighed and pushed the covers on her sister back. Kara's chubby cheeks were no more and her eyes had become dull. "Sweetheart, you know you have to eat."

Kara crossed her thinning arms and pouted. "I do not."

Alex noticed the soup and picking it up, twirling the spoon in it. "The doctor may have not had to capabilities to get you to eat, but I can. Open your mouth."

Kara didn't budge, her mouth remained closed. Alex sat the bowl back down where it was and ram her fingers through Kara's hair. "Why won't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Kara starred at her bony hands. It had only been three days sense she last had eaten, but with her kryptonian metabolism, that was like two weeks to a human.

"Kara." Alex warned. "The real reason please."

"I... I just can't. I miss you when you leave. You don't know what it's like to be all alone. Not to have someone to hold you and say it's okay after a nightmare. Not to have someone hug you. Not to have them protect you from bullies. Not to have them tickling you when your sad or pouting. Alex, I miss you." Kara finally looked up from her hands and her eyes locking with Alex's watery hazel ones.

Many vastly different emotions crossed Alex as Kara spoke. She was pissed off at Kara for starving herself, mad at herself for letting Kara feel that way, mad at her mom for not telling her, and saddened that Kara felt she had to starve herself to get Alex's attention.

"I. I. Kara. I know it's hard now that I'm away at college. But I miss you too. I miss your big smiles and your hugs. I miss when it's cold and hot come snuggle with me. I miss movies and hot chocolate. I miss everything. I miss you. But I need you to eat. Kara, I'll be home soon. Il not leaving you. Anytime you have a nightmare, call me and I'll stay on the line until you can fall back asleep. Anytime someone's mean to you at school, I'll kill them. Any time your sad, call me and I'll make you laugh. I promise." Alex grabbed Kara's hand and held it tightly.

"I know. I love you." Kara sniffled and held Alex's hand back.

"I love you too. Will you eat now?" Alex smiled hopefully but it fell as soon as Kara said one little word.

"No."

"Why?" It was all Alex could manage to say.

Kara turned around and raced her back to Alex. Instead of pulling Kara back to her, Alex got up and went in front of Alex to face her again.

"Why?" She repeated it.

This time Kara had no choice but to answer. "Because I am in your shadow. People respect you Alex. No one is mean to you. No one bullies you. You don't get scared after bad dreams. You don't need anyone to hold you or say it's okay. You don't need protection. And your not even the one who can fly!" Kara's tears finally fell.

"Kara." Alex cried too. She couldn't bare to think that Kara thought she was needy or unequal to Alex. "Why?" That one little word again.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so insecure about yourself? Your beautiful Kara. Perfect. Just because you have bad dreams doesn't mean anything. I do to. And sometimes they scare me really badly too. But I know I have you to make them better. I just look at you and everything's all good again. Your my little sister, and your perfect. Just the way you are." Alex held Kara's hand again. "I don't understand how you could ever think that I'm better than you. Kara, you can touch the stars. You can fly. You can send me to China with a flick of your fingers. You, my dearest sister, are more than you know."

"I love you." Kara's wide blue eyes finally stopped they're tears and she glanced at the soup.

"I love you too, Kara. Eat for me? Please?"

This time, Kara nodded and Alex fed her the soup. Bite by bite, until the whole bowl was gone.

Two weeks later, and Kara was back to her old self. Bubbly, and happy.

She called Alex everyday and when she had nightmares, Alex kept her promise, stating on the line till Kara fell back to sleep.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Hopefully sweet and a little angsty

I'm sorry about the length, I had no prompts to go off from.

I really need request. Please leave me request. I very much so like them.

This one guy a topic that is very close to home for me, so I hope you enjoyed.

I'm really conflicted right now, do you guys like this story still? I just... Lately it hasn't been getting the response it used too. Either my audience is bored with it and had left, or it just isn't a good story anymore. I'll keep updating, but if no one reads and reviews or anything anymore, I'll probably end the story.

I hope you still like this, I love writing it. Sorry for the typos. I don't feel like over reading it tonight.

Thanks to anyone who reviews, reads, follows, and favorites.

I hope you have a blessed day,

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	25. Chapter 25 - Childhood Moments (Part 1)

I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Request by- Nicosmama

Next chapter- Alex goes on a mission and gets held captive.

So the updates should be faster now, life is calming down.

As always, authors notes are at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Alex and Kara sat cuddled up on the couch watching a rerun of Friends, awaiting the moment when the pizza man would arrive with they're dinner.

"I've seen this episode way to many times." Kara complained, rolling her eyes.

"Yet, you still continue to watch it." Alex smirked, it was true. They had seen this episode at least thirty times.

"I don't have a clue why." Kara's eyes still didn't even glance away from the screen.

"Because you love it and it's your all time favorite, don't deny it. You know it is." Alex pointing an accusing finger at Kara.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Kara sighed and looked through the door, getting up and answering it before the pizza man could even knock.

"Uhhhh. Your total is ten dollars and twenty three cents, tip and delivery included." A young teenager, possible sixteen, explained. His voice was in between being high and low, his face covered acne, and he stood awkwardly at the door, holding the pizza even more awkwardly.

His hair was a curly mop of brown on his head, and he almost dropped the pizza in the process of handing it to Kara.

Yet something was very off about him, though Kara couldn't place it. He seemed antsy and anxious to get away, like someone was threatening him.

"Are you okay?" Kara was tempted to just shut the door, but something in the boys brown eyes stopped her.

"Y-yeah. Totally fine." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are you sure? First day jitters?" Kara raised and eyebrow at the young man.

"S-s-sure. I guess. Will you just take the pizza? Please, I'm in a hurry." He begged.

That's when Kara saw it. A shadow loomed against the wall. Kara stepped out and she noticed a large man in all black duck behind it.

Kara stepped back inside and gave Alex a look that said 'Please stall the boy, I'm going to check things out.'

Alex nodded in understanding and came to the door.

Kara immediately changed into her super suit, flying out of her window and into her building again.

"Just what do you think your doing with that gun?" Kara stood behind him, her arms folded in disapproval.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered, shocked to find Supergirl standing behind him.

"You know, for once in my life I would like a normal crime free day, but people just have to ruin it, don't they? So tell me. What's your reasoning? Why follow a pizza boy and put a gun to his head? For what, eleven dollars? Are you that desperate?" Kara was unimpressed with the burly man.

"Yes!" He yelled, raking his fingers through his black hair.

"Why?" It was a simple word that had many answers.

"I- I just do!" Kara could tell he didn't and that there was something bigger at stake. Most likely, he planned to rob her as soon as the pizza boy left.

"Fine. Fine. Who am I to judge?" Kara advanced forward, placed her hand against the gun as he fired it on impulse. "Did you not hear that Kryptonians are bullet proof?" Kara almost chuckled.

After she dropped the man, Drew Crane, off at the police station, Kara returned home to Alex sitting on the couch enjoying a pot sticker.

Both were still unsure of the pizza, as it was probably poisoned or something.

So Kara sat down with Alex and reached for a pot sticker.

"I just don't understand why we can't have a peaceful day. Like, what did we ever do to deserve so much restlessness?" Alex complained, starring, more like glaring, at the ceiling in mild annoyance.

"Oh come on, Alex. It is not that bad." Kara said, and when Alex have her a look, (her signature raised eye brown and side eye) Kara sighed. "Fine, you want peace? Let's get outta here." Kara stood heading to her room and collecting various items.

She grabbed two towels, two bathing suits, a beach bag, and water bottles.

"Let's go. Wear sandals." Kara said abruptly, not explaining anything.

She stood on her balcony waiting for Alex.

"Kara. You shouldn't be flying in-"

"My regular clothes and not with you while it's still day light out. Yeah, I know Alex. Come on, it's not that big of a deal." Kara cut Alex off and the older women sighed, climbing onto Kara's back and trying not to be irritated at her sister for not listening.

She couldn't lie; she really did enjoy the feeling of the cool evening air and the view of the city below. From up here, it was as if everything was perfect and beautiful, like life had no scars and everyone did the right thing. Maybe that's why Kara was always so happy and trusting.

They landed with a soft thud onto the sand of their beach. Yes, their beach. It was a beach that wasn't far from Eliza's and one that they had spent a lot of their childhood on.

"What are we doing here?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Anything we want." Kara said heading over to their special rock.

"Okay? But why did we come here?" Alex asked again.

"Because you said you wanted peace." Kara sat down on the rock and waiting for Alex to join her. She did.

"Yes but that didn't mean the beach. However, I will enjoy it." Alex smiled as she watched the waves hug the shore, crashing and receding in a pattern in which no one could predict.

"I miss this." Kara leaned back on her hands and watched the sky change from blue to an array of pinks, oranges, and yellows.

"Me too. It's so peaceful."

"It's funny to me, I thought that our lives were chaotic before you joined a secrete agency and I put on that red cape." Kara sighed and noticed how the Suns dyeing rays of light danced across the rising tide of the ocean.

"I know right. But in a sense it was. Remember that time when you fell down the states?"

"Yeah." Kara smiled and the memory came back to life.

-memory-

"Kara!" Fifteen year old Alex called, "Hurry up! Your going to make us late again!" She shouted up the stairs, though she didn't have to, Kara could hear her even if she whispered.

"I'm coming!" Kara called back down, softer than Alex had called up.

She came rushing down the stairs almost as fast as she could, tripping over the last step and falling flat against her face.

He lead-lined glasses flew far off her face and the sudden impact sent her senses into over drive, causing her X-Ray vision to kick in and nearly traumatize her as as saw right through Alex.

The skeleton that replaced her sister causes Kara to scream and panic, her heart rate rising up as she did so.

"Hey, hey, hey. Kar, it's alright." Alex placed Kara's glasses back into her face and the older girl came back into view, replacing the skeleton.

"T-thank you." Kara took Alex's extended arm and rose to her feet.

"Now, we should probably hurry. We're gonna be late, and pretty soon mom is going to start blaming me for you not being able to get ready fast enough." Alex warned, grabbing her back pack and heading out, Kara coping her actions.

-end of memory-

"I remember you helping me. And how you didn't laugh at me like anyone else would have." Kara looked over at Alex.

"Yeah, most people would have. And I almost did. But when I saw how panic you looked, I realized your weird kryptonian super powers must have been going crazy, so I knew I had to help instead of laughing." It was true, Alex had nearly laughed.

"Thanks." Kara rolled her eyes playfully. "Remember that time you beat Jonny Axel senseless?" Kara smirked.

"I regret nothing."

-memory-

"Hey Kara." A boy, about seventeen stood next to fifteen year old Kara's locker.

"Hi." Kara said quietly, pushing her glasses up on her nose and hugging her book to her.

"So, what are you doing tonight? Anything... Fun." He wiggled his eyebrows and placed an arm next to her and stood in front of Kara, stopping her from leaving.

"Uhhhh. Alex and I have plans." Kara held her head up, dignified.

"We'll take a rein check." He snarled. "Listen here, freak." He put heavy emphasis on the accusing word 'freak'. "You wanna be normal?"

Oh god did she ever. "I. I am normally." Kara tried not to react to his taunting.

"Shut up. You know you aren't. "He snapped. "You meet me in the woods, tonight at eight and I'll show you what it means to be normal, you little freak." And with that he was gone.

"What was that about?" Alex appeared behind Kara, making the fifteen year old jump.

"N-nothing. Everything is fine." Kara lied.

"Kara." Alex warned. "The truth."

"Alex, he just wanted answers to my homework." Kara have a convincing smile.

"You are a terrible lair. You didn't have any homework other than your math last night and he doesn't have math with you because you are fifteen and he is seventeen, in my math class I might add." Alex folded her arms and stared Kara down.

"Okay! Fine. He just made sure I knew I wasn't a freak and that I wasn't normal." Kara looked away and Alex's hard stare and folded arms fell.

"Kara, your not a freak." Alex hugged Kara and the younger girl hugged her back, a little to tightly.

"I know. But it still hurts." Kara couldn't help but sniffle.

"I know." Alex broke the hug. She knew Kara was lying still but she would find out he truth soon enough.

A few hours later, after she was sure Alex was asleep, kara climbed out of they're shared bedroom window and landed with a thud into the ground.

She wrapped her red jacket tightly around herself and hurried off into the woods where she was to meet Jonny.

And as promised, he was there. Only... He wasn't alone. He had friends with him.

"Ahhhh, so glad you could make it, freak." He stepped forward, arms spread wide and a nasty smile on his face.

Kara held her ground, though she was terrified.

All four boys came forward and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground and pinning her to a tree.

"You wanted to be normal?" He chuckled and ran his hands up her sides. "Well, you never will be." He slid his hands under her shirt and Kara finally built the courage to scream.

"ALEX! HELP! ALEEEEEEEEEX!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs, and said brunette hopped over an old log and stepped forward.

"Let. My. Little. Sister. Go." Seventeen year old Alex growled.

"Or what?" Jonny said over his shoulder.

Alex grabbed his head and bashed it as hard as she could against the tree. He stumbled back and Kara fell to the ground. The other three boys ran for home, afraid of the Alexandra Danvers, no one messed with her. And never was there a soul brave enough or stupid enough, until Jonny, to mess with her sister. Because everyone knew one little fact, anyone who so much as looked at Kara the wrong way would wake up the next day, or not, with broken bones and torn muscles, covered in bruises, scars, and scratches.

Alex punched him in the dead center of his face and when he fell to the ground, she kicked him three times for good measure.

Alex turned away from Jonny to face Kara.

She couldn't decide on whether to be mad or sympathetic.

"Why did you lie to me?" Alex's voice had lost its growl but was just was serious as before.

"I. I don't know. I knew you would stop me." Kara's entire body was shaking, her voice trembled, and her lip quivered. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears as her heart pounded in her chest.

Her muscles felt weak and she really needed her sister to... Well... Comfort her.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and held her in a tight hug, letting the younger girl cry.

-end of memory-

"I wonder how he's doing these days." Kara stared at the sky, her head resting in Alex's lap.

"Don't know, don't care." Alex ran her fingers through Kara's soft blonde curls. "Remember the first time that you saw a movie?"

"Unfortunately."

-memory-

"Well, mom and dad aren't home tonight so do you want to watch a movie?" Fifteen year old Alex offered, starring longingly at the television.

"What's a movie? We did not have those on Krypton." Thirteen year old Kara tilted her head in confusion. As much as Alex hated to admit it, the little alien girl was rather adorable

"A movie is a scripted recording of people or characters that we watch on that box thing over there." Alex pointed to the tv.

"Oh."

"Yep. There are all different kinds, Sci-Fi, Cartoons, Action, Scary, and Comedy. There's more I just don't feel like naming them all." Alex said Ina typically lazy teenage mood.

"That's nice. I have never heard of any of them, thought the terms 'scary', 'action', and 'comedy' are familiar to me." Kara spoke politely.

"Alright Kara, I'm not an adult and I'm not kryptonian. You can speak normal."

"What is abnormal about the way I communicate now?"

"Ugh, nothing. We are watching... I guess a cartoon. I think that Toy Story would be alright." Alex pulled out the disk and placed it in the player.

The screen burst to life and Alex hit play and motioned for Kara to join her.

Kara did.

The animations began and Kara sat back mortified.

Alex noticed that Kara was slowly inching closer to her, as if afraid of Alex herself.

"It's okay Kara. You can, you know, cuddle me if you want to." It was an odd sentence, but Alex didn't regret saying it

Kara practically jumped into Alex's lap and on that moment Alex noticed the younger girl shacking.

"Are you afraid, Kara?"

The younger girl responded by hiding her face in Alex's shoulders.

"It's. It's okay. I'll turn it off." And so she did. Alex powdered down the television and instead settled to just sit with Kara.

The blonde alien had nightmares for two weeks about inanimate objects coming to life.

-end of memory-

"I'm still scarred." Kara shivered.

"Yeah, I know. I catch you eyeing your bear every now and again." Alex smiled.

"Yeah. I love that bear but sometimes, I must question it." Kara smiled too.

They shared a laugh and before long, noticed that the painted sky had turned dark and glittered with stars.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKAKK

Hey! I hope you all enjoyed my update!

So, the story is staying up! You goes have me 13 reviews! That's insane. If that keeps up, then this story will be going a long long time.

Really really glad none of you have lost your interest! It means a lot to know that you all still love this.

Thank you Nicosmama for all your help and offers!

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

For those who read my others, Which one to you want to be updated next, Little One or We're Not Broken, Just Bent?

Please leave your request! I need them for this story!

How do you guys feel about Supergirl moving to the CW? I think it'll be good.

I'll update again soon, have a blessed day.

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	26. Chapter 26 - K-9 dogs and Fires

GUYS! Guess what!?

I do not and will not ever own Supergirl in my life. I don't own the characters either. I will put them back when I'm done.

So thanks for the incredible amount of REVIEWS AND REQUEST! Like holy crap! You guys are ridiculously amazing and the request were sooooo amazing!

We got 27 request and reviews! You guys never fail to make me swell with joy!

Do you think we can make it to 30 on this next chapter...? If YouTubers can get 3 million subscribers, I hope that I can get 30 reviews! Haha!

Anywho, this might be the last update for the summer. Or maybe it won't be. It'll depend on how you guys and how I feel. This story may or may not be dragging out, I don't think it is but I'm sure a few of you do! If you feel that way, let me know and I'll try to do a MAJOR change in my writing style for a chapter, just to try it.

I'm hoping to be able to start updating this story on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Little One will be on Fridays, and I don't know if I will continue We're Not Broken, Just Bent yet or not. As of right now, no. As of next week, we'll see how I feel about it. Things may change :)

This chapter - Alex brings home a DEO K-9 and rushes into a burning building to save Kara.

Requested by - Guest and Yoyo

Dear Guest and Yoyo, I would have loved to use your request individually, but they didn't quite allow for a long chapter. I'm sorry about that...

Next chapter - Alex has a nightmare.

Question - anything you guys want to happen in her nightmare and anything you want Kara to do when Alex finally wakes up? Let me know in the reviews! :)

More Authors notes at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Hank, pleeeeeaaaase!" Alex stood before her boss/father figure trying to convince him to let her take one of the Special Force Department of Extranormal Operations K-9 dogs.

"Alex, those aren't just dogs at some shelter you can just go to and adopt. These are elite task force top of the line German Shepard Dogs. They can be dangerous." Hank warned, rubbing his temples.

Alex had been begging to take Digs home ever since he arrived at the DEO as a nine week old puppy.

"And I'm not dangerous? You aren't dangerous? Kara isn't dangerous? Look, we are only dangerous if we choose to be. The same goes for Digs! And if you tell Kara I said she was potentially dangerous, I will become dangerous." Alex's hazel eyes narrowed threateningly as she stared, more like glared, at Hank.

"Yes Alex, I know. I wouldn't tell her. And you still can't take the dog home. He stays here. Where he belongs." Hank stood up tall. "End of story."

"But-" Alex started up again, only to be cut off by Hank.

"I said, end. Of. Story." The Green Martian left the room without another word. To be honest, Hank was just glad Kara wasn't there. Those big blue puppy dog eyes were starting to make him cave.

Alex sighed and sat down against the table. 'If I took Digs anyway, how much trouble would I be in...?' Alex wondered cautiously to herself. 'No, Kara is terrible at keeping secrets. She'd accidentally tell J'onn. Then where would we be?'

"Alex, don't you even think about taking that dog home with you!" She heard J'onn tell her in her mind.

Alex sighed, 'right, Martians can read minds.' The elder Danvers sister wined.

"Don't you forget it either." Hank said in her mind again.

'This is getting weird. Can you stop that?' Alex practically hissed at him.

"Right away. But your not taking that dog home with you!" Hank finally left Alex to her own thoughts and the elder Danvers had an idea.

Kara absolutely loved Digs. He was her favorite dog out of all the others in the DEO, it's why Alex had wanted to take him home. The older Danvers really loved Digs, but there was something about the way Digs looked at Kara and how Kara looked at Digs. The dog loved Kara as much as she loved the dog.

Alex walked calmly out of the room an up to Hank again. "Last chance, can I please take the dog home?" The Martian froze. Something about Alex's little smirk and the little shimmer in her eyes made him nervous.

"N-no Alex! You can't take the dog home!" As much as he had tried to sound intimidating, he knew his voice wavered.

"I warned you." And with that Alex was gone, leaving Hank to sit and wonder what that devious little agent of his had in store for him.

After two hours of being uneasy, Hank realized what he'd been warned against.

There was Kara, sitting on the solar panels pouting. Her blue eyes were rimmed with tears and her breathing was hitched.

"Kara?" Hank slowly entered the room, very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Y-yes?" The blonde looked up at her name.

"What's, Uhhh. What's wrong?" Hank scratched his neck nervously.

"I. Alex said that Digs was d-d-dead!" And the youngest Danvers was sobbing again.

"No! No, Kara. Don't cry. Digs is alive and well, he's in his kennel if you want to go see him." Hank comforted.

"R-really?" Kara looked up and Hank melted a little inside.

"Yes. If fact, why don't you go get him and take him home." He regretted it the moment he said it. Alex had played him. She told Kara that Digs was dead, so that the younger Danvers would look pitiful and J'onn would feel bad for her. Then, he'd give into Kara's love for the dog without the alien girl even asking. Alex had won. Damn it.

"Really! You really mean it!" That excitement in those previously sad blue eyes... He didn't have the heart to break it. Kara was like a daughter to him now, and he couldn't turn his youngest 'child' down like that. He didn't want to Alex either, but there was something odd about it. Alex challenged him and Kara didn't...

"Yes. I really mean it. Go get him, I know you know where he his." Before he could finish reading sentence Kara was already at Digs cage and petting the two year old German Shepard.

"Hi Digsy boy!" Kara greeted and hugged the dog.

"I warned you." Hank heard the almost mocking voice of Alex behind him.

"Oh hush you." Hank grunted and marched off to his office.

"Alex! We get to take Digs home!" Kara hugged sister tightly but suddenly stopped and pulled back. "Why would you tell me Digs was dead!?"

"Because I needed you to look upset so that J'onn would let you bring Digs home." Alex smiled gently at her younger sister.

"Oh." Kara was back to smiling and petting Digs. "C'mon boy!" Kara patted her side and the German Shepard followed her out, Alex entwining her fingers in Kara's.

"Alex! Awwwww! Look at him!" Kara gushed as Digs hoping into the backseat of Alex's car and sticking his head out of the window.

"Yes Kar, I know. He really is adorable." Alex reached behind her and scratched just behind Digs ears.

The dog panted happily at the affection and leaned into the touch.

"Wow, I still can't believe he's actually coming home with us! This is amazing!" Kara squealed and Alex couldn't help but awe at the adorableness of it.

"Your so cute." The older Danvers smiled and started the car.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Arf!" A loud bark from Digs silenced to the bickering sisters.

"Okay, okay. Alex's right. I'm cute, you win. Both of you win. But, Digs! Your supposed to be on my side!" Kara giggled and ruffled the 90 pound German Shepard's fur.

Once they all made it home, Alex realized what I mistake bringing Digs home might have been. There was dog fur... Everywhere. It was floating around her, covering her floor, and finding its way into every nook and cranny imaginable.

"Ugh!" Alex exclaimed as she lifted up a large clump of brown fit with black and grey hughs to it. "So much fur. Just... How do you even have fur on your body?" Alex looked at the playful German Shepard who in turn to her question stood up and shook off even more fur.

"Leave him alone, Alex. He's adorable!" Kara got down level with Digs and (gently) play wrestled him.

"Your not the one who has to clean all this up." Alex grumbled but, despite herself, smiled at the adorable pair playing on the floor.

"Hehehehahaha! Digs! Stop it, that tickles!" Kara giggled like an innocent child as the large dog breed licked her in the face happily.

"Alright you two, knock it off. I've got to finish cleaning up that mutts hair. Because a certain someone who retains super speed, strength, and near infinite stamina refuses to help. Because she's lazy." Alex smirked and rolled Kara out of her way with her foot.

"Yeah, well. I have better things to do." The blond grumbled out.

"Like?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Saving people's lives." The younger Danvers folded her arms defiantly.

"Okay, but your not doing that right now, are you?" Alex stated as she dusted off the coffee table.

"No. But I could be needed any second."

"But not this second."

"Yeah, but what about the next?"

"And that's the next. Not this one." Alex explained.

"Ruff!" A loud bark once again silenced the bickering sisters.

"Geez. He's worst than mom." Alex smiled and sat down on her couch.

"For real." Kara joined her, Digs hopping up beside her and resting his head against her legs.

"If he didn't shed so much, I'd see about bribing J'onn for him. But, the hair..." Alex shuddered. "I understand now why mom said I couldn't have a dog."

"What do you mean? We were getting a dog?"

"Well, I asked for a dog on my birthday. And mom said no. Then we get a phone call stating that you showed up and instead of a puppy I got a little sister."

"Am I better than a puppy?" Kara looked up playfully.

"Sometimes." Alex smirked and Kara pouted. That wasn't the answer she expected. "Okay, I kid. I kid. Your way better than a puppy. Sure I could have taught a puppy tricks but you," Alex got that glint in her eyes and leaned a little closer to her sister. "I got to do so much more with. I had someone to talk to, someone to advise, someone to teach, someone to love, someone to protect. I had so much more with you than with a dog. A dog wouldn't be half as amazing as you are." Alex pressed and gentle kiss against Kara's cheek and smiled.

"I'm glad you got me instead of a dog to. I'd be so lost without you." Kara rested her head against Alex's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too. Even if you are a brat." Alex laughed at Kara's huff.

"Yeah, well. Your nosy." The youngest Danvers complained.

"I'm your big sister. That's my job."

"You can't blame everything on the fact that your a big sister, ya know."

"Yes I can." Alex smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a big sister."

"Ugh!" Kara huffed loudly and rolled her eyes while Alex laughed.

"Smile. You love to smile." Alex chasted.

"I do not." Kara felt her lips twitching.

"Oh?" Alex leaned over Kara and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Okay, okay. What's for dinner." Kara managed to say through her giggles.

"Food." Alex simply stated.

"What kind of food?"

"Edible kind."

"Why so secretive?"

"Because I'm a big sister."

"Oh my Roa stop it!" Kara wined.

"Fine. I'll go make dinner."

"You still didn't answer my question!"

"I don't have to." Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Just before Kara could say, 'I swear if you say because I'm your big sister again I will melt your face' Alex said, "because I'm your big sister."

"Aleeeeeeeeex!"

"Karaaaaaaaaa!"

"Please stop it." Kara pleaded.

"Okay. For now." Alex set to work in dinner.

"Gotta fly!" Kara yelled and before Alex could even say 'okay, bye be careful, love you!' Kara was already gone.

As it turned out a building was on fire and thankfully being from krypton meant Kara was fireproof.

But as Kara came to the last room something felt off. She was dizzy, tired, and weak. Definitely not normal for Kara.

A faint green glow could be seen in one of the back rooms and undoubtably it was kryptonite. Kara collapsed onto her knees and heaved for breath, not really feeling much like herself.

It was all she could do to keep awake as everything began to turn dark. "Alex." Was all Kara could breath out before she fell at the hands of the kryptonite and the smoke.

Alex's phone began to ring and the DEO's called idea appeared on the screen. "Hello?"

"It's your sister. She's trapped in the fire. A very strong amount of kryptonite is in the building." Director Henshaw's voice rang desperately through the phone.

"Digs, stay! I have to go save Kara." Alex instructed as she rushed out of the apartment, not noticing that Digs was hot on her heels.

She managed to get down to the currently burning building in record time, and found herself rushing in without hesitation as half the firemen and DEO agents tried to stop her.

The buildings structure was beginning to sub come to the flames as it groaned Beneath Alex's weight.

The older Danvers began to cough and wheeze as she went deeper into the fire. "KARA!" Alex called out. No response. "KARA!" Alex went into a coughing fit but still heard no response.

Alex's hands dragged against corse metal as she made her way blindly through the thick smoke and roaring flames.

"Kara!" Alex managed out as she tripped over a piece of fallen metal, most likely from the buildings structure.

Then she heard it.

It was weak and quiet, hardly even audible, but Alex knew that voice. With a new found strength Alex pushed threw and raced towards the area where she had heard her name faintly being called.

She came to a skidded stop in front of a dirty, yet familiar, red cape. Kara laid covered in soot from the flames, her cape wrapped tightly around her like a blanket.

"Kara!" Alex fell to her knees and pulled Kara into her lap, checking her over before trying to pull the younger Girl along.

A large and very heavy wooden beam collapsed, blocking they're only exit. They were trapped in the flames, and a escape route was unknown.

"Kara, stay with me. Come on. We're gonna be okay, I know it." Alex said and with a grunt, lifted the blonde alien off of the ground and carried her bridal style as far away from the kryptonite as possible.

She made it to the fallen beam, but couldn't get any further, as the flames were rising around her.

Alex used her feet to kick against the heavy log and she felt it give in a little, meaning it had a weak spot. With a heavy grunt she kicked it in with all of her strength. Thankfully, it created a gap just big enough for her to get through, but she still didn't know which way to go next.

There was a noise.

It was faint but still loud enough to be heard. It was a bark. And not just any bark, Dig's bark. He barked again and Alex took her chances, running in the direction of the bark.

Another bark, followed by another one. Alex followed the barks, hoping that it would take her to an exit.

The air was becoming much to thick to breath and Alex felt the urge to pass out, but for the sake of Kara, she kept going.

Finally, she could see light again and she ran out of it, collapsing with Kara still in her arms about fifteen feet away from the burning building.

Not even thirty seconds after she emerged did the building collapse completely, falling down and into a Pile of dark ash.

News reporters surrounded the sisters, asking questions about why she ran in there like that and who Supergirl was to her and why Supergirl had collapsed like that.

It angered Alex greatly that not a single reporter had asked if Supergirl was okay or not. Only the citizens did that as both girls were loaded onto an ambulance and given oxygen mask.

Digs hoped into the ambulance with them, growling when someone tried to remove him.

He laid next to Kara, resting his head against Kara's chest and nuzzling her affectionately. It was almost like he was saying "please wake up. You've gotta be okay. Please."

Alex reached over and petted him gently. "Thank you. For saving us. If you hadn't barked, I wouldn't have known which way to go. Thank you."

Digs whined softly, his version of saying no problem, any time.

A few hours later Kara finally came back to, And in a panicked frenzy.

"Alex?" Kara say up and blue eyes meet round, dark brown eyes. A long pink tongue lapped up the side of her face making her smile. "Digs, hey boy. Where's Alex?" Kara scratched behind his ears and looked around for her sister, only to find the older woman fast asleep in a chair next to her, Alex's hand intwined in her own.

Sleepy hazel eyes pealed open and went wide with relief. "Kara!" Alex leaned forward and tightly hugged the youngest Danvers, squeezing her tightly.

"What... What happened?" Kara asked and Alex began to explain everything to her.

"So you and Digs saved me?" The alien girl asked.

"What else are big sisters and 90 pound German Shepards for?" Alex responded playfully.

"True." Kara chuckled.

"Get some more rest. You need it."

"No. I want to sleep at home, shall we?" Kara moved to sit up, only to be pushed down by Alex.

"Five more minutes. Then we can go home."

"Fine." The younger Danvers sister huffed.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

I hope you all enjoyed! This one took a lot of time to write, but was 100% worth it.

Special thanks to my editor, and trusted friend, Nicosmama.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites.

I know updates are slow... I do know. But, at least there are updates. I'll get back on the ball eventually... I think.

Anyway, I can't believe how many reviews we got! You guys are incredible! Can we shoot for 30?

We're almost number one again! Which is basically insane! Do you know how cool that is? Like jeez!

Thank you for your request guest and Yoyo, I hope you enjoyed it.

Anyway, I said a lot up above so that down here could be a little shorter. I know I've been a lazy writer, but I'm trying at least.

I hope you all have a blessed day!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	27. Chapter 27 - Aftermath

As always I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Sorry for late updates. To be honest I just haven't felt inspired to write in a long, long time.

Request- there wasn't one so I just kinda came up with something.

Next chapter - no clue, perhaps if you leave a request I will know what to write.

Authors notes at the bottom, as always.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"I don't understand it. I could watch you scream and cry in front of me, beg me not to do it. Beg me not to hurt you or make you fight me. I could stand above you, blade in hand and nearly bring it down on you. I could look into your pleading eyes and advanced forward. I could hear your desperation. And yet, I advanced forward and proceeded to attempt in taking your life. Why didn't I fight it? I fought when mom started talking about dad, but I just couldn't stop coming to kill you until mom got there. What if she hadn't of been there...?" Alex dared to ask herself. She sat still, in so much shock that she couldn't cry. Her thoughts raced and words did not come. She could feel the familiar closing of her throat and sting behind her eyes, the feeling of breakage overwhelming her.

Her sister, her world, her everything. Ever since she was 15, It had always been Alex and Kara, Kara and Alex. Never just Alex. Never just Kara.

Alex resented Kara, on occasion. She sometimes blamed Kara. She even hated her from time to time in their rough start.

But mainly, Alex hated to admit to herself the facts of how she treated Kara, how making the girl who lost everything feel like less could ever make her feel like more.

How making Kara feel small made her feel tall.

Sometimes, Alex hated herself for the way she had treated Kara.

But what she did then was no match for what had occurred only hours ago.

She had nearly killed her sister.

Alex couldn't help but keep a constant eye on her sisters chest as she laid asleep on her couch. The steady and patterned rise and fall of her sisters breathing wrapped Alex in a since of comfort.

Whenever there would be a slight change in the pattern, panic would set in and Alex would catch herself getting worked up, only to relax as she saw the uplift if Kara's rib cage signify that the younger girl had taken another breath.

Alex had decided to stay with night with Kara, because the younger girl didn't want to be alone. Or so she told herself.

Alex knew, deep down, her real reason for staying the night was to comfort herself. To see for herself that Kara was alive, that she was breathing.

Kara nose twitched slightly and her eyebrows creased together slightly, leaving Alex to wonder what the youngest Danvers could possibly be dreaming about.

A quiet and soft grunt came from Kara.

Followed by another, slightly louder, one. Slowly, the grunts became words. Words Alex knew all to well.

"Please... No! Mom! Alex...? Alex! Please! ...please." Kara's arm flailed out, as if she were trying to reach someone.

Alex was by her sisters side, shaking her shoulder gently as she had done when they were children.

"Kara, wake up. It's just a dream. Your okay. It's okay." Alex said calmly, as she had done many of times.

Kara's eyes snapped open and almost instantaneously they settled on Alex. Kara sat up, panting slightly from her terror.

Alex took her place next to Kara and the alien collapsed into Alex, as she had always done.

Alex was her safety net. Her protection. Her world. Her everything.

She always had been.

They laid in silence for a while, Alex hugging Kara tightly, Kara trying to settle her mind.

Kara loved Alex, more so than anyone. But that didn't mean she didn't miss krypton.

Her nightmare had her trapped in the same place it always did.

She knew she shouldn't still be reminiscing over Krypton, she knew she could never have it back. But it haunted her.

She sometimes felt guilty for missing it, even with all that her life on Earth has given her.

She thought back to just hours ago...

How her world fell apart thanks to one man.

How Non had pinned her against her sister, someone he knew she would not fight.

Her older sister. Her Alex. Her everything.

It was a game of cat and mouse. Kara ran from Alex, avoiding a fight but keeping the older girl occupied. It was certainly terrifying for Kara.

Kara laid in her sisters embrace, taking the comfort in. Soon, her shaking seized and her breathes evened out enough to for her to speak.

But she didn't speak. Not yet. Her thoughts settled down on the image of her sister above her, green glowing sword in hand. The same sword Kara knew had killed her aunt Astra.

A stinging pain filled her heart.

Her sister had nearly killed her. Her sister had killed her aunt. Maybe Alex wasn't the sister Kara had thought she was.

The devil was once an angle, Kara reminded her self.

She looked up, piercing blue meeting warm hazel. Alex. Those eyes, the ones that Kara was oh so familiar with. More so then even her own.

Alex.

Her Alex. The Alex that had held her hand when she was afraid. The Alex that had encouraged her when she felt disgraced. It was the same Alex that Kara loved.

All of the questionable thoughts of who Alex really was escaped her mind and were replaced with memories of them don't anything and everything together. Memories of them cuddling on the couch, lying to get out of trouble, Alex helping her choose what to wear. Memories of Alex reminding her she would be okay on her first day at CatCo, memories of flying, and memories of school.

Alex was no murderer. After all, Astra has tried more then once to rid herself of Kara.

And Alex was not in control of her mind when the two had battled.

The words that she were told had not come from Alex, but from Non.

But hearing them through Alex's mouth and through her voice had nearly killed Kara.

Finally, Kara's words had come to her.

"Alex?" Her voice was slightly raspy.

"Yeah?" Alex's words flowed gently.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized, not really sure exactly what for.

"What? Why are you apologizing, I don't believe you've done anything." Alex gave a breathy chuckle at her little sister.

"For always being so needy." Kara's eyes settled on her hands, not wanting to look up.

"You aren't needy. You never have been." Alex assured, not really sure exactly where Kara had gotten the idea that she was needy.

"Promise?" Kara finally looked up.

"Promise." A smile graced the older Danvers features.

For a moment, she had forgotten all that had happened today and was wrapped up in the sweet innocence of Her little sisters bright blue eyes. But, it was for only a moment.

The stinging pain that had slowly become a dull throbbing came but with double the force it previously obtained, and for once it was Alex's turn to cry.

Alex pulled her sister tightly into a hug, and Kara kept a equally firm hold on Alex.

"Your okay, Alex. It's alright. We are going to find Jeremiah and bring him home. I promise." Kara tried to console her sister.

"Kara, I know we will find him. I am okay... I just. Do you need time away from me?" Alex finally spit out.

"Wha-why would I need time away from you?" Kara looked at her sister, her head tilted slightly sideways like a little lost puppy.

"Because I tried to kill you today. I don't know why but I couldn't hear you. I tried so hard. I fought and I wasn't enough. Maybe you don't want me around so much."

"But it wasn't you, it was non. I love you Alex. So much. I'm surprised you didn't want me to stay away from you for awhile." Kara looked down, her eyes darting around the rug at the front of her couch.

"Why would I want you away from me?" Alex stammered.

"Because I'm your annoying little sister. I taught you and I tease you and I need you and I always have to have you help me fix my problems and I follow you around and I never leave you alo-" Kara rambled but Alex had cut her off.

"And I don't taught you? I've never teased you? And it's okay to need your big sister Kara. I like being there for you. I like knowing that I'm the first person you come to. I like seeing you get excited and doing that little rambling thing you do with a smile so wide it looks like your face is going to split in half. I like hugging you when your sad or scared. I like knowing that I am needed. I like knowing that you need me." Alex explained, putting emphasis on the last 'you' of her own rant.

"Your the bestest sister ever." Kara smiled, collapsing on top of Alex, causing both of the girls to laugh.

Alex gently kissed Kara's forehead and tucked a loose blond curl behind her sisters ear. "I love you." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"I love you to." Kara whispered, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Goodnight, Kara." Alex pulled the covers up over the both of them and slowly began drifting off to sleep herself.

"Night, Alex." Kara slurred out as sleep claimed her.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Wow. That was a long wait for an update, huh guys?

Well, the season premier was great! I loved most of it, it'll take me some time to adjust the the changes but over all very nice.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I feel inspired to write again!

This wasn't meant to be as happy as most of my previous chapters have been, but I hope it was good enough for now.

I know there are request, but sometimes I forget about them. If you have one you want next, let me know in the reviews! I love love love all of your positive feed back and kind hearted words. I really do!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited.

More to come soon!

Have a blessed day, or night depending on when your reading this...

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	28. Chapter 28 - Breaking New Ground

Hello everybody

I do not and never will own Supergirl. If I did this would not be called FanFiction.

To start off, I would like to address something.

Life is not an easy thing. You will face many struggles and have to make many decisions. They may not always be right, but one day you'll look back and realize that the day you thought was going to be your last, wasn't.

Request - can you do one where Alex still doesn't like Kara but Kara does something that makes Alex appreciate Kara? ~ me (guest)

next chapter - Alex after the red-k incident.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Kara was slowly beginning to feel okay again. She still hated earth, but at the same time it intrigued her.

It was one thing to learn about it in her Advanced Earth History Class, but a whole other thing to see it in your own eyes.

The culture was so strange compared to Krypton.

Alex helped her a lot, though Kara could sense Alex's distaste for her, superpowers or not.

The older girl made that quiet obvious.

It was ironic, Alex was the only one Kara wanted to like her. She didn't mind Eliza or Jeremiah, but there was something about Alex.

It could have been the fact that they were so close in age, or the fact she'd always wanted an older sibling.

But deep down she knew it was because she looked up to Alex.

She couldn't help but to. The girl was pretty, smart, humorous, and even cool by earth standards.

As for the eldest Danvers daughter, she didn't ever show it, but she couldn't help but want to like Kara. How could she not, the younger girl was adorable, by both kryptonian and earth standards.

But there was a reason for her feelings towards the new girl.

Alex was jealous, very very jealous. Kara was an intruder. She was not part of their family. She was not supposed to be a part of their lives.

Why did Clark have to drop her off and abandon her on them?

Alex hated the fact that Kara could do things she couldn't even dream of doing.

How was she supposed to compete with a girl who could fly? A girl who could physically touch the sun and come back completely unharmed?

She knew she couldn't compare to that, and she knew that it was making her slightly insensitive to Kara and the blondes emotions. But, at the time, she didn't care.

She saw the way Kara looked at her. The alien looked at Alex with nothing but admiration.

It made Alex proud that Kara chose her, but it also made her feel like the weight of the world was suddenly on her shoulders.

Here was a girl who knew nothing about

The world she'd been thrust into, relying on her "big sister" for everything.

How was she supposed to feel!?

This little girl, with soft blond curls and big, bright blue eyes, was relying on her.

It was so much to take in and so much to deal with. And she was only fifteen for gods sakes!

The past three months had been hell for Alex. Her sleep was distracted every night by the same tortured cry.

It was like clockwork with her, Same time of night, every night.

And every night, it would be Alex who Kara would confide in.

It wasn't that Kara didn't like Jeremiah or Eliza, she just felt slightly as though they were trying to replace her mom and dad.

It was different with Alex, Alex wasn't trying to replace anyone. There was no sister on krypton for her to try and replace.

Alex also didn't force herself on Kara. She didn't force Kara to tell her things like Eliza tried to.

Alex just sat in silence with her and sometimes hugged her.

And that was all Kara needed.

Just someone to remind her that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

It was Wednesday, right after Alex had taken her algebra test for , and she wasn't feeling very confident in her score.

She knew she should have studied before taking it, but she had really wanted to go to the beach and hang out with her friends.

And when she walked through the front door with Kara right behind her, and she saw Eliza's face, Alex knew the teacher had called her mom.

"H-hey mom." Alex stuttered and tried to rush off to her room only to be stopped by Eliza.

"No young lady. Sit down."

With a heavy sigh and a cringe, Alex sat down at the kitchen table.

"Explain your grade. A D Alex? Really? I thought you were better then this." Eliza put her face in her hands.

"I-" Alex started but Kara cut her off.

"It was my fault!" Kara exclaimed.

"Your fault? How?" Eliza said looking up.

"Y-yes. I umm. I had Alex help me. With... with a project. I. I umm. I had this. It was a. Alex what's the word?" Kara said looked over at the older girl with pleading eyes.

"I think your looking for assignment." Alex covered quickly.

"Yeah! That word." Kara agreed rapidly. "And umm. It uhh. It took us all night long. And Alex couldn't study for her test because she was. Uhh. She was being a good sister."

"Was she now?" Eliza raised an eyebrow at both of her girls.

"Yeah, she was umm. She was really helpful." Kara said, scrunching her face ever so slightly.

Luckily for the two girls, Eliza mistook Kara's indecisiveness for being shy rather seeing her as the terrible liar she was.

"Alright. To your room!" She sent both girls on their way.

Once safely behind the white wooden door to their bedroom, Alex breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thanks. For that, your a umm. Your a pretty cool little sister." Alex complimented and Kara beamed at the other girls words.

"Really? I. I'm trying really hard to be. I'm sorry that I follow you around and annoy you." Kara said looking at her hands.

"No. you don't have anything to be sorry for. I do. You saved me out there. And I treat you like crap. So no, I'm sorry. Very sorry. I'm new to being a big sister, I'm sorry if I'm messing it up." Alex smiled awkwardly.

"And I am new to being a little sister, but from what I can tell, your the best big sister anyone could ask for." Kara looked at Alex, her face as serious as it could be.

"Thanks Kara. Your really amazing. Do you... do you want a hug?" Alex opened her arms and Kara rushed into them, hugging the girl gently. "You really like hugs and cuddles, don't you?"

Kara just giggled and nodded her head. "Thank you. I really miss having hugs." Kara sighed.

"Well, you'll always have them from me." And promised.

"I mean this as no offense to your mother and father, but you are my favorite person." Kara admitted, albeit nervously, to the older girl.

It was Alex's turn to beam. "Thanks, I'm really glad it's me. I promise I'm gonna try and be a better sister."

"As will I." The alien promised.

They sat next to each other for the first time in a comfortable silence since Kara had met the girl.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Yes?" Kara looked up.

"You're a horrible liar." Both girls burst into laughter together at Alex's statement.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Honestly, balancing your life, stories, school, relationships, Netflix, Supergirl, family, and friends is stressful.

I repeat, stressful.

But things Kinda just move along, and suddenly your life is filled with cheesy Christmas movies in your living room, cold evenings, smores on a fire, and everyone seems... happy.

But back to the story, it's continuing. It's going to continue. I'm not going to drop it or anything, it's just sometimes painful to right because I feel like I'm just repeating myself.

Though, the new season is helping me get back into it.

Who else here wants more Alex and Kara moments? Because I do.

Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.

Updates will be... eventually.

Xoxo ~ Isabella


	29. Chapter 29 - Drunk Kara

I know I'm very very bad at keeping track of time and updates.

Buuuut, here's an update!

As always, I do not own Supergirl, but that is self explanatory.

This chapter just kinda came to me after watching drunk Kara on a episode a few weeks ago.

I mean, that was an opportunity not to pass up.

Next chapter - take a vote, Alex has a nightmare and Kara comforts her, or Alex has an anxiety attack.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"So we'll ride the coat tails to the finish line." The speakers around the bar played as Kara sat talking with Mon-El.

"Aldibarum rum, deadly to humans, but a refreshing cocktail for the two of you." Megan said as she sat two drinks in front of the two aliens.

"Did you order this thing?" Kara tentatively picked it up and looked at the light through it, swirling the liquid inside lightly.

"Did I order this thing? Mon-El looked up at Megan.

"No, it's from Giggles." She pointed to a blue girl sitting a few booths over, who waved flirtatiously.

"Ah, she's blue." Mon-El raised his eye brows, waving slightly and Kara turned around in her seat, only to turn back around.

"This is Unbelievable! This is the forth round of drinks some girl has sent over!" Kara exclaimed setting her cup down.

"Hey, umm hello. Can, can you stop flirt drinking for just a second?" Kara got Mon-El's attention.

"Oh." He looked up from his drink.

"You have been dodging me for days, you promised me we would talk about a job!"

"Uhhhh." Mon-El groaned.

"Even if it's not Cat-Co, you have to work." Kara explained.

"I found work." He put his face in his hand.

"That's great!" The kryptonian perked up and smiled.

"Mm-hmm."

"What is it?" She asked, referring to his work.

"Uhh. Various things, odds and ends."

"At least let me train you. You have all these powers and you're not learning how to control them."

"Hey I can control them!" Mon-El defended himself.

"That's dangerous! You have to know how to-" Kara was cut off by the sound of Mon-El breaking his glass.

"This was not a prime example of that." He slurred out. "I'll make a trade with you. You drink this drink-" he pointed to the glass "and I'll train with you."

"I. No I don't think so."

"You scared." The alien boy challenged.

Kara huffed and rolled up her sleeves, lifting the drink and gulping it down.

"Oh my... That was very quick. How to you feel!?"

"Slowly. But I'm not lonely." Kara slurred out and she and Mon-El laughed, mainly Mon-El.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You have to train with me!" Kara yelled, and suddenly her stomach flipped. "Tomorrow... oh was that to fast?"

"Anything you say. I'm gonna get us two more drinks." Mon-El got up.

"I'm gonna clean up, while your gone." Kara began pushing the glass into a pile.

Alex came in and saw her sister sitting in a booth. "Hey!" She stopped in front of the girl.

Kara looked up, thinking it was someone flirting with Mon-El again. Only this time, she realized it was addressed to her. "Hey!" She said back. And she kinda recognized the women... "hey... you look like my sister." She slurred out.

"Are you slurring your words?" Alex pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

Kara couldn't stop her smile. "Am I?" So this was what it was like to have a buzz... were you supposed to be hungry? Ohhhh... food. Chocolate especially. That sounded good. "Choc-o-late. Choc-o-late." Kara tapped her finger with each mouthful of word.

"Wow." Alex said. "Kara Danvers drunk. That... that's a first." Kara tucked her head down, a smile splitting her face a little.

"Wow... umm, well hey have you seen-" Alex was cut off by seeing who she was looking for. She started to walk away but stopped herself. "You, I am driving you home."

"Well I'm not flying that's for sure!" Kara laughed.

Alex talking with Maggie briefly before being tackled by Kara in a hug.

"Oof!" Alex breathed out as Kara tightly wrapped her arms around her sister and rested her head on her shoulders.

"I just... I really love you." Kara slurred out.

"I love you too." Alex chuckled, of corse her sister would be a happy/affectionate drunk.

"I'm just gonna stay right here for awhile."

"Okay. You do that." Alex sighed and hugged her sister back for a few minutes, trying to carry her conversation with Maggie on.

"Is that your sister, Alex?" Maggie asked.

"Yep." Kara answered for her.

"Well it's uhh... nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kara slumped off from Alex and leaned against the pool table.

"You brought your sister to an alien bar...?" Maggie looked questioningly at Alex.

"Yeah, I didn't really think to mu-" she was cut off by her younger sister.

"It's cuz I am one! I'm from krypton." Kara smiled enthusiastically.

"No, no she's not. She's not from krypton. She's just a big fan. Very big fan of Supergirl."

"What? No, Alex. I am Supergirl, how can you be a fan of yourself?" Kara couldn't understand why Alex was lying.

"It's okay. I already know. It's kinda my job, ya know. It just didn't cross my mind that you were her sister. We just knew of Supergirl and that she was Kara Zor-El. It never crossed my mind that she was Kara Danvers until now, though."

"...shit shit shit shit shit shit shit..." was all Alex could think. Maggie was not supposed to know, and if Kara remembered any of this when she was sober again, Alex was sure she'd be in trouble.

"I won't mention it." Maggie could seemingly since Alex's discomfort and continued setting up a game of pool. "But you should get her out of here before she tell everyone else in here who she is."

"Your probably right. Catch you later?" Alex grabbed Kara's side and let the girl lean on her.

"Sure thing, Danvers." Maggie flashed a smile and went back to her game.

Alex stumbled as she all but carried Kara out to the car, the girl was very very drunk.

"How much did you drink?" Alex asked.

"A... small glass, I think." Kara said as she almost fell.

"I think I'm going to need help." Alex said more to herself than to Kara. "Okay Kara, how about we try this. Do you remember when I used to give you piggy back rides?"

"Yeah...?"

"Okay, well I want you to jump on my back. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay, you ready? One... two... three!" Alex grunted as Kara weight was thrown onto her back.

With her sister in tow, Alex went back into the bar and got Hank's attention.

"Hey! I need some help. We have to get her back to the DEO."

"Is she..." he raised an eyebrow.

"Drunk? Yes. Very very drunk."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you around, Megan." Hank bid his friend goodnight and left with Alex.

After getting Kara into the car and buckled in, Alex and J'onn began the drive back to the DEO.

"Yo! J'onny boy! You should turn up the music!" Kara giggled in the back seat and the green Martian put his face in his hands.

"Alex, I swear..." he started.

"Well, at least it's not the whole office." She chuckled.

"Hey, we should stop for something to eat guys! I'm st-ar-ving!" Kara was suddenly very serious.

"Aren't you always?" Alex had never known how it felt to take care of a drunk sibling, but Kara had done it for her many times, now she guessed it was time to return the favor.

"Food might actually be a good idea, Alex. It'll help sober her up."

After getting food and eating it on the way, the three were headed into the DEO. Winn had called a brief moment ago with news for Alex and J'onn.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kara tried to wave Hank off as they walked into the main area of the office.

"Yes, I'm sure you are." Hank laughed a little as Alex rolled behind them.

"I told you everything is fine." Kara stumbled a little.

"Just take a seat." He pulled the chair out for her and she fell into it, laughing as she did so.

"Ay okay. Where did... hey your really tall!" Kara looked up at her boss.

"Mhmm." He said walking away from her.

Alex began lightly spinning Kara in the chair. "Where'd ya go!" She made a rotation and saw Hank again. "Oh... hi." She waved to him but his back was turned to her.

He looked to Winn. "What's the emergency, ."

"Is.. is she drunk?" Winn couldn't help but ask.

"Mon-El took me ta happy hour!" Alex spun Kara again in the chair.

"Of corse he did." Winn smacked his teeth.

"He knows how to drink drinks." Kara smiled cheekily.

"Of corse he does." Winn was becoming done with the conversation, as was Hank.

"Come on let's move it along!"

After some technical talk about an SOS that had gone out, the Martian man turned to Kara. "Supergirl and I will... Alex and I will take the jet." He said when he saw Kara completely unconscious on the table.

Alex laughed as Hank walked away, she stayed for a moment to tell Kara goodbye though.

"Goodbye Kara, behave while I'm gone. I love you." Alex chuckled and quickened her pace to catch up to J'onn.

When Kara woke up, her head was pounding. She felt nauseous and dizzy, almost like she wasn't in her body.

She wasn't sure how she'd gotten to the DEO, or how long she'd been asleep, until the night before came to her.

Mon-El had gotten her drunk. Why did she have to be competitive? Why couldn't she just had been the bigger person and walked away? Why did she have to win?

Now she finally understood what Alex always felt like after a night of to much fun.

Kara stood up from the chair, only to sit right back down as it felt like all her blood had rushed to her head.

Hang overs sucked, apparently.

Alex came back into the DEO with J'onn beside her and she saw Kara's face. "Hey, glad to see your up."

"How long was I out for?"

"Couple of hours."

"Oh."

"How's that hang over feeling?"

"Sucks."

"Now you know what it's like, huh?" Alex chuckled a little.

"Why would anyone do that?" Kara said to loud and squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"People don't do it for the hang over, it's for the buzz you get during it." Alex explained.

"I see. Can you drive me home?"

"Yeah, let me just drop off these lab reports and we can go back to my apartment and eat, food helps."

"Kay." Kara put her head down against the table and Alex went to the lab to give her co workers their papers.

"Ready?" She spun her keys on her finger as she stared at her sister.

"Yeah." Kara slowly lifted her head and stood again, slower then the last time. She took Alex's hand for support in case the dizziness got worst and they walked out together.

Once home, Alex order them a pizza and they sat together on the couch sharing a blanket.

"I'm tired." Kara said as she rested her head against Alex's shoulder.

"I know." She began running her fingers through messy blonde curls as they talked.

"Where'd you go?" Kara sleepily asked.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Alex was confused.

"Not right now, before. You left and said bye but I didn't know where you were going."

"Oh it was an emergency at some lab. Alien break out, we don't know what it is yet but I'm sure we'll find out."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep." Alex patted Kara's legs.

"Okay. Thank you."

"For what?" The older Danvers was confused.

"Taking care of me."

"Kara, your my little sister. That's my job. You don't need to thank me for it."

"I know. I just like to. I love you." Kara cuddled up under the blanket more and began drifting off to sleep with Alex.

"I love you too." She kissed Kara's temple and her sister fell asleep with a small smile playing at her face.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

This is the one-year anniversary of Always There!

Woot woot!

I didn't think this story would come this far but I am so glad that it did!

I enjoy going back in and reading my old chapters and my new ones, and it's amazing to watch myself develop as a writer.

This story helped me find my style and develop new skills as well as enhance old ones!

I'm 15 now and it's amazing how much progress I have made in just one years time.

I am so thankful for your positive feedback to this story and all of your request that you give to me. I thank you so much for everything that you've done for me as a writer, because without you guys I would have never of had the encouragement to continue as a writer.

Life's way to short not to do the things you enjoy, and I enjoy this story. I enjoy writing it and I love the response it gets.

Merry belated Christmas!

I remember last year when belated was a new word established in my vocabulary, and now it's a basic term to me.

Anyway, I wish you guys happy holidays and I hope your spending time with your family!

Thanks to anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews.

This has been a fun journey and one that I hope to continue for another year.

I remember when I started my goal was 15 chapters, and here we are now with way more then that. This chapter doubles my goal!

I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I did writing it, and with that I'm going to say goodnight.

Have a very very very blessed holiday!

~Xoxo, Isabella


	30. Chapter 30 - Sometimes, I Need You Too

Heyo I'm back!

Long time no see ladies and gentlemen! Schools been ruff and life gets busy... oh the joys of being an athlete as well as an honors student aspiring to be a vet... it's certainly fun.

Updates are slow, I wish they were faster. I'm trying to keep up with life, and this just is not my priority anymore. It was easer when I started, it wasn't old and everything hadn't already been written. At the time, I was one of the very first writers on here, there were only 64 total stories, and very few of them were of Alex and Kara. There certainly was not anything that consisted of a collection of Alex and Kara sisterly one shots.

Do not get me wrong, I appreciate the other stories and writers! I love to read there interpretations of things and I adore seeing there different styles in there own collections, and I openly admit that they are better writers than myself, and so worth reading.

It just makes it harder on myself to continue writing! I feel like everything has been done and you can't do anything new without it feeling wrong or like you copied someone, no mater how vastly different your story may be.

Anyway, I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters, as usual.

If you have any new ideas that can either flow with season one's story line or season two's, let me know!

The winner of the vote was Alex has a nightmare, though it was a very close race. I almost combined the chapters but decided it to be best to do them separately, as I have two different ideas.

Without further ado, here is chapter 30.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAK

Chapter 30 - Sometimes, I Need You Too

Today had been ruff on Alex, and no amount of solace could tend to that overwhelming sense of unease.

The night seemed placid enough, but her mind raced through the events of the day's emotional labors.

She'd seen her sister in one moment, and in the next she was gone. And Alex hadn't even noticed because she had been so involved in her antics with Maggie. In fact, it seemed the only reason she had realized Kara was missing was when she wanted to call her best friend and tell her about all of her plans with Maggie for later, and when Kara hadn't answered, she began to worry.

The fear was the first thing Alex remembered as she sat down on her own sleek black leather couch. The fear of never seeing Kara again, of never getting her out of a literally hell hole where the trafficking of a living breathing person was normal. Of having to live a life without the one person she knew would always love her, the person she had chosen to call her sister.

The second thing she could recall was her guilt. She hadn't spent much time with Kara, and she knew she was slowly drifting further and further away from her. She just hadn't realized it until Kara was almost gone. And even now, she didn't know how to express that, let alone justify it with herself.

And finally, she felt over whelmed. She was a full time agent on call 24/7, she was now in a relationship, she had just discovered her sexuality, and she still had a family to spend time with. It was almost like she was spreading herself to thin.

Alex was not particularly lost in tender feelings, in fact she usually remained as obdurate as possible, a habit she'd established shortly after becoming an agent, almost as a way of safe guarding herself.

But, even she cracked sometimes. She knew her bottle of emotions was bound to crack soon, she just didn't know when.

Maggie was frustrated with her because she'd chosen to find 'Supergirl' over spending time with her girlfriend, and Kara was upset that she never saw the one person who understood her anymore.

Kara would always be the most important thing in her life, no matter what, but now she had to make time for someone else too.

Her heart began pounding and she couldn't seem to get it to stop...

The longer she sat In the deafening silence that entrapped her like a suffocated blanket, the more it sunk in that Kara had almost truthfully died today.

She was suppose to protect her. To be there for her. To make sure she knew she was loved.

And lately, she felt as though she had failed at all three.

The red sun's rays had eliminated Kara's powers and she'd been left defenseless on a planet of Kidnapped and equally helpless humans, which Alex knew Kara would protect even if it meant death for herself, under the rule of inhumane creatures whose only concern is what benefits them.

Her lip wobbled and she let out a chocked breath, not knowing how to stop her pain but hoping it would be over soon.

Kara... gone...

Alex couldn't even fathom it.

Her heart felt heavier than it had in a long time, and there wasn't much that could fix that.

She was happy with Maggie, yes. But Maggie could never equal Kara, nor could she ever fill the hole that would be left in her heart if Kara had of... never come home.

Alex took a deep breath and she climbed into bed, and as reluctant as she was, she knew she needed sleep. Her mind and body had become numb to her surroundings and she was almost on some sort of auto pilot.

She managed to change and get into bed, feeling the heavy weight of her eye lids come to a close.

As much as she wished, pleasant dreams did not accompany her as she slept.

Her mind was ravaged by distorted flashbacks of today's events, each one with a less happy ending than the prior one.

Each time, no matter how hard she fought, Kara would be pulled just out of her reach.

Alex kicked and screamed against the force holding her from saving her alien sibling.

She watched in horror as Kara was sold to a tall and lanky alien with sharp, knife like teeth, and dark soulless eyes. She threw herself forward, finally able to move as Kara screamed out to her.

"ALEX! Please! Help me! Lexie help me!" Kara called out, her muscles straining against the force of her captivator.

"Hang on Kara! I'm coming!" Alex knew she was running as fast as she could, but she wasn't getting any closer to Kara. It was as if she was running backwards.

Tears blurred her vision, but she could still make out Kara's messy blond hair and rosy red checks from her own cries for help. But what disturbed Alex the most was the helplessness and utter fear in Kara's usually bright and happy blue eyes. It caught Alex in a weird sort of way and she wanted so badly to make it stop. She wanted so badly to save her sister.

But she just wasn't fast enough.

Kara was forced down onto her knees and her head was forced to look downward. She looked so defeated that Alex couldn't help but be overcome with her own hopelessness.

Her sobs became chocked as she screamed Kara's name one last time before being ripped and saved herself from her hellish nightmare, but she couldn't yet tell the difference between her dream and reality.

Her room was still and quite, other than her labored breathing and heavy heartbeat as it pounded in her skull.

Then she noticed that her window was open and that she wasn't alone.

Somehow, she became even more afraid and instinctively reached for her firearms until she finally recognized the voice.

"Alex! Hey, hey! It's me!" Kara said, placing her hands gently on Alex's shoulders.

The older girl breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of a familiar face, and hugged her sister tightly, grateful that it was just a dream and not reality.

"Kara!" Alex rested her head on Kara's shoulder, and Kara rubbed her back in circles.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you, you aren't alone anymore. I've got you." Kara gently comforted Alex, as her sister had done for her many times in the past 13 years. "What happened?"

"How... how did you know to get here?" Alex sniffled a little.

"You didn't text me your usual goodnight text so I had gotten worried and listened for you. I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to do that and I know you don't like it when I listen in on you, but I was just really worried about you and wanted to know that you were okay. And then I heard you screaming and I got really worried so I followed your voice back here and woke you up. I'm sorry about listening..." Kara apologized instinctively, knowing how much Alex hated for her to eavesdrop.

"In this case" Alex snuffled again, "I don't mind."

"Good, because I really didn't want you to be mad at me... again." Kara sighed in relief.

"I'm not." Alex said lifelessly, her nightmare had really taken a tole on her.

"You never answered my question." Kara said sitting back from Alex, making sure she had her attention. "What happened?"

"I... I couldn't save you. I just... I wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry Kara!" Alex's eyes brimmed with tears again and Kara hugged her once more.

"You don't have to apologize. It was just a nightmare. It's okay." She said softly in hopes to calm her sister down.

"That's not why I'm s-sorry." Alex paused for a few seconds to calm down some before continuing. "I'm sorry because I've been Ig-ignoring you and that's wrong of me. Your my family and my number o-one priority. I'm so sorry that I haven't been the-ere for you."

"Hey, it's all good. I haven't been there for you all that much these past couple of weeks either. I'm the one who should be sorry, you shouldn't have to always look out for me. You get to have a life to, you know."

"But that doesn't mean I ditch you. I will always be your big sister, Kara. I'm not going anywhere ever. You are stuck with me for life." Alex promised.

"It's not such a terrible fate." Kara giggled as Alex scoffed.

"Hey!"

"Heyyy girl."

"That is not what I meant."

"I know."

After staying for about an hour or so, and after making sure she knew Alex was okay, Kara stood to leave.

"Wait!" Alex called when Kara headed towards her window. "Stay?" She asked quietly, almost childlike.

Kara smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I thought you'd never ask."

She cuddled up under the covers next to her older sister and smiled as she remembered when they used to do this all of the time.

Alex rested her arm over Kara's waist and tucked her head into the older Danvers neck.

The two girls fell asleep soon enough, wrapped up in each other's comforting familiarity and love.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

I know, short but sweet.

Lemme know how you like it!

I'll update sometime... not saying when but eventually. Hopefully soon, but no promises.

Man, I totally forgot how much I love writing this story! I feel like it gets dull and repetitive sometimes, but I love to write it.

If you have any request, even if it's already in my reviews, on another story, or your own original idea, please leave it in the reviews.

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites!

Thank you guys for always be so patient with me and for all of your positive feed back! It means so much to me as a writer!

I love absolutely everything you guys have to say about each of my chapters, and I hope that I still live up to your expectations, I haven't written in a while :/

How do you guys feel about season 2 so far? Do you love it? Hate it? Are you excited for the next episode tomorrow?

If so, be sure to let me know about it!

Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing day and I'll see you guys later!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	31. Chapter 31 - I Don't Want To Be Alone

Look at how fast this update was! Like daaaang I'm improving.

Anyway, there isn't to much of an authors note at the top here today, but there's a few things at the bottom of corse.

I know what I said this chapter would be, but I also really wanted to write something else tonight... something that I've been wanting to do for a while.

I don't believe it was requested before, but if it was, thank you for your request! If you tell me you requested it in the reviews, I will be sure to credit you in the next chapter!

Without further rambles, here's chapter 31.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

-Chapter 31, I Don't Wanna Be Alone-

She'd really done it this time.

She'd pushed Alex. She'd pushed her to far... she'd said things she didn't mean, and wished to Rao she could take them back.

It wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but to feel guilty. Yes, she has been under the influence of a synthetic kryptonite which altered her personality and behavior, but she couldn't help but feel hurt.

She had, regardless of her intentions, hurt her sister and many others around her. She had said things from her darkest thoughts aloud, and even though it technically wasn't her who had said them, it came out of her mouth with her voice, and she knew those words echoed just as loudly in Alex's head and they did in her own.

Kara placed her head in her hands and took in a shaky breathe as her bottom lip trembled against the air she had taken in.

There was no way to fix this.

Alex had been keeping her distance for a few days now, not wanting to impose to much on Kara. She figured her sister needed some time and space to figure things out, or at least that's what she told herself.

Really, she was just scared to face her. Scared to see the hurt in Kara's eyes, or worst, have Kara see the hurt in hers.

She wanted things to be better and tight between them. But... Kara has said they weren't sisters. That nothing bound them. And, as much as she hated it, she knew it was true.

She knew that the red kryptonite had essentially caused Kara to lay out all of the awful things she had locked up inside of her. All the awful things that she truly thought.

That's what hurt the most. The fact that they had all been true. That... just hurt.

She didn't realize that she'd been hurting Kara either.

But she also didn't know that the more she stayed away, the harder it was on Kara.

The youngest Danvers had come home alone that night and sat on her couch. It was a Friday, which was normally sister night, but after today's events neither wanted to celebrate.

Of corse Kara had wanted to go home with Alex, or to have Alex come home with her, but had been to afraid to ask. She didn't want to make Alex feel uncomfortable and she felt as though she didn't really have the right to even see her sister anymore after what all she had said.

Her hand lingered briefly over the remote before lifelessly returning to her side, deciding against watching any television.

Her dinner of pot stickers say cold in front of her, she wasn't very hungry.

Slowly, she slid her shoes off and didn't bother to return them to there rightful spot near the front door. Instead, Kara let them lay on the floor I front of her and she walked into her bedroom, shoulders limp against her body. After changing into and old t-shirt, one of Alex's to be exact, and a pair of pajama pants Kara curled up in her bed which seemed far to big for her lately.

She didn't the only thing she could do at this point, she pulled a pillow closer to her and fell asleep.

Every time they saw one another, Kara's eyes longed for a hug or to hear Alex say "shhhh... it's okay." But instead she was always met with an awkward silence and a cold distance. Alex herself wanted so badly to close that distance and to hug her sister, to tell her that no matter what she was family and loved. But, she just couldn't will herself.

The more days that went by, the more she missed Kara.

She missed her laugh, and she missed her pout when things didn't go her way. She missed that little glint of determination in Kara's eyes, and she missed the way her head would hang when she didn't meet her expectations. She missed Kara's frazzled ranting when she realized she'd bitten off more than she could chew, and she missed that proud smile when things would somehow go her way.

She missed everything about her sister, but, how does someone make what had happened between them right? Who should make the first move? Should she? Or would that make it worst?

Alex just wanted her sister back...

A few days continued to pass between them, and with each passing hour both grew lonelier and lonelier.

Kara wanted her sister back.

Alex wanted her sister back.

But who would make the first move?

Days, and soon weeks had gone bye, and the space between them seemed to be growing ever vaster until Kara thought she was going to drown from all the crying she'd been doing.

Finally, after seeing her sister fight with an alien, Alex decided to stop by kara's apartment and check to see how she was feeling.

Her hand paused at the door before knocking, almost wanting to turn around and leave.

She took a deep breathe and light wrapped her knuckles against the wood.

She listened intently for any kind of footsteps coming from the other side of the door, but she was only met with the echo of her knocks and then silence.

She took another breathe and knocked again.

Still, no answer.

Alex's mind began to panic, she knew it was a bad idea. She shouldn't have come... it was stupid of her.

But, just as she had turned away, she finally heard something from the inside.

Shuffling feet came closed to the door and finally, she saw the door handle turning as Kara opened the door.

"A-Alex." Was all she could get out.

"Hey, I umm... I was wondering if I could come in?" Alex tapped her fingers together nervously.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, yeah of corse." Kara opened to door wider and Alex walked in, trying to ignore the mess.

"Are you okay? I saw your fight. I um, wanted to check on you." Alex slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. A little tossed around but overall I feel okay. I didn't blow my powers or anything." Kara assured

"Good."

A awkward paused lasted between them and they occasionally took long glances at one another, tearing there gaze apart quickly if they caught the others eye.

Finally, Kara cracked. "I missed you. So. So. So much, Alex." Her voice broke a little as she fought her emotions.

"I missed you too." Alex opened her arms and Kara all but fell into them, hugging her sister tightly.

"I wanted to talk to you so bad. I just.. I was scared. I didn't want to make thugs worst. I feel so bad about what i did, and said, to you. I didn't mean it. Any of it. I love you and you are my sister." Kara's voice felt right and it was hard for her to speak as her eyes began to burn in the corners. "I wouldn't want anyone else in my life if I couldn't have you. I love you and I just want things to go back to normal. I just want my sister back. Please come back to me. I need you."

"I know that you didn't mean it. I didn't talk to you because I though you might need some time and space to find yourself again and all. I didn't want to push you away by holding you to close. You will always be my sister. No matter what. I know you didn't mean any of it. I want things to her back to normal to. I miss you being around. I love you, so so much." Alex rubbed Kara's back and smiled gently at the familiar sent of her sister's hair.

"G-good. Because I can't go on any longer like this." Kara pulled back from the hug and smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. The two Danvers sisters went over to the couch and sat down, Alex covering the two of them up with a blanket and Kara resting her head on Alex's shoulder. She began to play in messy blond curls as the watched some Netflix together.

After about three hours, Alex figured it was time for Kara to go to bed as the poor girl was all but asleep on the couch.

"C'mon Kara. Time for you to go to bed." Alex walked with Kara to her room and made sure she got in bed before heading to leave.

"Hey um..." Kara started but couldn't seem to find her words. Luckily Alex understand.

She grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from Kara's drawer and got in bed next to her sister, cuddling her closely to her. "Goodnight Kara, I love you very much."

"I love you too. Don't ever leave." Kara mumbled sleepily.

"I won't." Alex whispered back.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

so tonight's episode was humorous to say the least. I definitely enjoyed it, it was a nice break from the seriousness of the show lately.

You guys all seem to feel similarly about season two as I do. That's certainly interesting.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fast update!

Don't get used to it... lol

Thank you to all of you who left your request! I have a few chapters in mind now for sure!

I'm sorry for any typos! But I hope you could make since of what I meant.

Thanks to anyone who follows, favorites, reads, and reviews!

I will be updating all three of my stories again at some point, but don't expect to be all of the same time.

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I wanted to get something out there fast to say thank you for your patience. Ironic I know,

What was your favorite part of tonight's episode?

SPOILER - mine was when Kara called Mon-El a typical infuriating egotistical male. Her insults have certainly improved since last season.

I also loved Alex and Maggie dancing together. Very cute.

Anyway, I'll update again at some point!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	32. Chapter 32 - I Miss You

I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Short and sweet authors note today guys.

So this hasn't been updated in a while so the written may be iffy. Sorry :/

I decided to just write today. The longer authors note will be at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAK

A small smile played at Alex's lips as she sat next to Maggie and thought about they're future together. Of all the first they would have, and of the dog they would get. Such an ugly name she'd chosen, but it would be perfect for they're first dog.

She loved Maggie, and Maggie loved her.

But, her love for Maggie had blinded her love for Kara and she'd forgotten about her bubbly little sister as of recent.

She'd felt bad Of course when she missed Kara's birthday, but she figured her sister had understood why.

Of course, when Kara had told the clone of Alex and she'd retained the information, she felt worst. She had no idea her sister was hurting so much and had been pretending she was fine so that she would be happy. But what Alex really couldn't believe is that she'd ever believed Kara when she said she was fine, her sister was a horrible liar!

She wanted to make time for Kara, but every time she tried to she just couldn't find it in herself how to go about it.

Kara had Mon-El now and didn't need her so much anymore, right?

Wrong.

Kara sat at home alone, again. It was Friday night. That was supposed to be their sister night. That was the night that they ate pizza and potstickers, or ice cream when they were sad. The night they'd watch homeland or glee together. The night they'd get cuddled up under a blanket and talk for hours like sisters do.

But now Alex got cuddled up under blankets with Maggie. Now Alex got pizza and potstickers, or ice cream when she was sad, with Maggie. Now Alex spent her Friday nights with Maggie.

And of course Kara couldn't say anything, so was so over joyed to see her sister finally happy! But it didn't make her miss her any less.

Kara missed their Friday nights.

A quite sniffle escaped her and she rubbed her watery eyes. Today had been so hard on her. She'd done nothing but worry and cry over her sister. She'd been impetuous in her desire to save Alex. She'd almost been the reason her sister died.

Why didn't she listen to Maggie? Who better to decide what's best for Alex than her girlfriend?

Sometimes, the thought made Kara sick.

She liked Maggie just fine but it was that whole sharing thing that was really getting to her. She was tired of Maggie always acting like she was better for Alex than Kara. She was so sick of Maggie acting like she knew Alex better than Kara, like she's been around longer or something. It drove Kara up a wall.

But deep down, Kara knew that Maggie was the choice Alex had made in her life and Kara was something that had been forced on her.

Kara knew that Alex hadn't wanted her. She knew that Alex didn't need her. She knew that Alex resented her. She knew that Alex would have given anything to be rid of her years ago. She knew that she had caused Alex's life to revolve around her instead of Alex herself.

And Kara always felt guilty for that.

And she felt even worst tonight. It was because of her mistake as a child that Alex was taken and nearly drowned. It was because of her that Alex would have died.

It was her fault and she knew that. She knew that Alex knew that.

And that killed her inside.

Sniffles turned to crying and Kara didn't know how to stop herself. For the first time she realized that maybe Alex did love Maggie more than her.

Her sister was drifting further away from her everyday and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop it.

When Alex had came too again, it was Maggie at her side. Kara had begged to be there but Maggie decided it was best that she be there instead, and after what Kara had done she couldn't will herself to fight Maggie.

She had hung her head in sadness and watched from afar as Alex woke up and was greeted by Maggie.

Alex's eyes scanned the area, almost as thought they were looking for someone else, but couldn't find them.

Alex had wanted to hug her sister, she knew Kara was needed a little comfort right now. She knew how attached Kara was and always would be to her. That was her little sister, the one thing she knew would always be in her life. As much as she hoped Maggie would be, she knew that Kara was the one thing she needed to always be there.

It was strange how Alex found comfort in being there for Kara. It was so normal and natural for her that it felt strange when she woke up and saw Maggie and not a worried blond.

"Maggie?" Alex said when they'd gotten home.

"Yeah, Alex?" Maggie's voice was soft and gentle as she ran her fingers through Alex's hair.

"Have you seen or heard for Kara?" Maggie's smile fell a little bit.

"No, I haven't since she almost caused you to drowned. Why?" Maggie looked down at Alex.

"Hey, that wasn't her fault." Alex defended. "I just wanted to know if she was okay."

"If she's okay? She isn't the one who got locked in a cell while it filled with water and nearly died today." Maggie's eyes were concerned.

"I know, but she doesn't like to see me hurt or in any kind of trouble."

"Then she shouldn't put you there."

"I know you love me, but so does she. She's my family, my sister. Your my girlfriend. You guys have to share me and I have to learn to divide my time. Lately I've been giving so much of it to you, that I've forgotten her and I think she feels left out and that's why she's lashing out at you. I think she doesn't know what else to do."

"It's still not an excuse for doing so. Look, I just don't wanna see you hurt and she puts you in a lot of danger. I know she's your sister and you love her, but she acts without thinking and you can't always save her."

"I know it's not any excuse but she's never had to share me. She's always had 100% of my time. Change is hard for her, Mags. And thats my job, I'm supposed to protect her when she leaps before she looks at the ground. I catch her. That's part of being her sister."

"She isn't a little girl anymore." Maggie stared at her girlfriend.

"No, but she is my little sister." Alex countered softly. "She'll always be my little sister, even when she's 70 years old. I'll always worry about her and protect her. She's had my back and I've had hers, through thick and thin. She's been the constant in my life. And I can't loose her."

"She's not the only constant anymore, I promise." Maggie kissed Alex's temple. "I'm here now to. If you want to, I will call her and have her come here."

"No, no. I'll go to her." Alex sat up.

"No, Alex. You stay here. Your hurt."

"So is she." Alex stood anyway, ignoring the searing shoulder pains.

"At least let me go with you."

"I have to go alone Maggie, I have to let her know I'm still there for her. She must be feeling so alone..." the younger women trailed off. "I'll be back later, I love you."

"I love you too." Maggie kissed her girlfriend and walked her out of the apartment.

-line break-

Alex stood in front of Kara's door for a minute, contemplating if she should knock or go in.

She could hear crying inside, so she decided to just go in. The door was locked but she had a spare key, so entrance was easy.

Kara sat curled up under a blanket with her head in her knees, she hadn't even noticed Alex.

The older dangers sat next to Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the alien to jump a little.

Her watery eyes searched Alex's face rapidly, determining if she was really there or not.

Alex opened her good arm and Kara hugged her sister, still crying but feeling a little better seeing Alex's familiar face.

"I-I miss you-ou." Kara's breathes were shaky.

"I know, I know. I miss you too Kar, so so much." Alex rubbed her sisters back in circles.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kara didn't know where to begin in her apology, if she should say 'hey, sorry I almost killed you.' Or 'i'm sorry I can't stop crying.' Or 'I'm sorry I still need you.'

"Shhhh, no no. You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's okay Kara. It's all okay. I'm okay, you saved me."

"No, M-Maggie did."

"No, I know that it was you Kara. I know your the one you got me."

"You do?" Kara looked up with pure blue eyes.

"I'm your sister, remember? I know everything." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I remember."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, referring to Kara's tears.

"I just..." she paused, trying to find her words. "I. Your replacing me and I miss you and I need my sister. I need you. I need you to stay. I can't loose you because your all I have. Your my consistency, your my okay, your my family, your my Alex. And Maggie's taking you away and I don't know what to do." The blond alien wouldn't look her sister in the eye and she started helplessly at her hands.

"Listen to me carefully. Maggie is a part of life now, yes, but you are a even bigger part." Alex felt like she was taking to 13 year old Kara again. "Your my little sister and I will always look out for you and protect you. I'm not going anywhere. I need you as much as you need me. I will always be here. Even when you don't know it, I'm always there." She kissed Kara's forehead and the two Danvers girls hugged tightly.

"Stay? I mean..." Kara looked away again.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Alex used her gold arm to pull a blanket down and around them as they sat on the couch together, Kara's head on her shoulder and Alex's arm around Kara.

"Alex?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you. For being there and being my sister. I love you."

"I'll always be here and always be your sister. I love you too."

It'd be a long road for recovery, but Alex just being there made Kara feel a lot better, which in turn made Alex better.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

I hope you enjoyed it!

I wanted to add a little Maggie in there, as she's part of the Danvers sisters lives now.

What do you guys miss the most about the show?

I have to say I miss the Danvers sisters moments.

Don't get me wrong, I love seeing Alex happy with Maggie but I just wish it were still Supergirl and not so much "The Alex and Maggie and Guardian and sometimes Supergirl show". You feel me?

Being a lesbian myself, I support they're relationship fully and love it for the most part, but after watching the episode entitled "Alex" I was a little disappointed at the missed opportunity for Danvers fluff.

Anyway, If your new here, I update from time to time when I can. I'm a veteran here on the ole' Supergirl fanfic part of town. I write strictly PG 13 and love the Danvers sisters. I take request and I love talking to you guys!

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites!

I work pretty hard on these little chapters, so if you guys could leave a review that would mean a lot, I really love your feed back and ideas.

How are you guys feeling about season 2 now that it's nearing its end?

How do you guys feel about Mon-El?

What about Lena?

Personally, season 2 has been a total mindfuck to me. I have no idea what's going on half the time but I know I love Kara and I'm very entertained usually. I don't really like mon-el with Kara, I feel like he does more harm than good even when he means well, and that's a little frustrating for me. I love Lena as a character and would ship them if the show established them as a relationship, until then I'm remaining a little neutral, though I find them adorable!

Anyway, I'll update whenever I find the time to!

Have a blessed day,

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	33. Chapter 33 - Cuts N' Bruises

I don't own Supergirl. If I did, it'd be actually about Supergirl (I'd put a laughing emoji but I realize many of you do not is apple products to read these).

I realized how much I missed writing for this not that long ago and decided that maybe I could handle weekly updates again.

Thank you for all your positive feedback and the request you guys left!

More at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAAKAAKAKAK

Cuts, bruises, and scars littered her pale skin beneath her usual all black attire. She kept as much skin as possible covered since she had begun her training as a DEO agent, though she wasn't sure if she was hiding from people or from her beloved little sister.

Kara was prone to worry, especially when it came to Alex. The older girl could sneeze and Kara would be ready to call 911 and start CPR.

There was nothing and no one that Kara loved more than Alex, and the same went for Kara from Alex's point of view.

Tonight was a sister night, the first one since Kara started working at CatCo, and Alex was a little worried. Kara would be staying over and lately, Alex had even more scars to hide.

She hated lying to the youngest Danvers, it never felt right to her. They told each other everything, which made keeping even the smallest of things a secret hard for them.

But lately, Alex had to keep a lot of things secrete from her bubbly, blond, alien sister.

Tonight would be interesting.

Kara's knuckles rapped softly against the heavy oak wood of Alex's front door, and she opened it when she heard the faint, yet familiar, voice of Alex telling her to come in.

She held her bag of clothes In one had and pizza in the other as she used her elbow to open the door.

Kara's bag was lazily tossed over near the couch and the pizza was sat on the counter as Kara went looking for Alex.

"Alex?" She called, "where are you?"

"One second, Kar. I gotta finish getting dressed." Alex pulled the hoodie over her head and quickly examined herself in the mirror before entering the living room and giving her sister a hug.

She had to bite her lip not to hiss in pain as Kara's arms squeezed her heavily bruised back.

"I missed you." Kara mumbled into Alex's neck and she smiled at her sister's comment, how small it had sounded. It reminded Alex of that 13 year old girl she had cuddled after nightmares, taught the stars to, walked to school with, and protected fiercely; as she did now.

"I missed you too."

"I brought pizza, did you get the-"

"Potstickers are in the microwave." Alex cut her off.

"What about-"

"The club soda is on the third shelf in the fridge." Alex smiled easily at her sister, becoming an agent had helped her with being prepared and organized. Her apartment was clean, from top to bottom.

Kara giggled playfully and grabbed the pizza carrying it over to the coffee table that sat in front of Alex's dark leather couch. She returned and grabbed the other two famous sister night items.

Alex retrieved Kara's beloved baby blue blanket from her sisters bag and joined her on the couch, covering them in the blanket.

Kara's hand wrapped instinctively around the soft fleece, it was a blanket that had been given to her by Alex for their first Christmas.

Alex rested her hand atop Kara's and rubbed circles against the flawless skin.

"How are things at CatCo?" Her little sister had been working there for a few weeks now.

"Good, I guess. I mean... all does is yell at me and that is kinda... a low blow to the ole ego but otherwise I like it." Kara stares at the pizza box, waiting for Alex to make the first move.

She does, grabbing a slice and handing it to her before grabbing her own.

"I see." Alex pauses a moment. "I think that's normal, she is after all the Queen of All Media."

A small laugh escapes the blonde and she looks up at hazel eyes, noticing they look very tired. "How are things at the lab?"

"Good." Alex takes a bite of her pizza, smiling at how Kara's is gone and she's now waiting for Alex to hand her another. They had made the arrangement a few months ago when Kara started eating all of the pizza so fast that Alex didn't have time to grab any. She complied, giving the hot, flavorful triangle to her younger sister.

"That's all?" Baby blue orbs looked up innocently, but curiously.

"Well," she hated lying to her. "it's been very very tiring. It's a lot of work and training and such, but I'm enjoying it. It's different from college though." There. She told the truth. Well, sort of.

"But different is good?" Alex knows her sister is referring to all the times she'd sat the blonde down and told her that her being different was okay, and she wouldn't want her any other way.

"Yeah, different is good." Alex kissed the top of Kara's head and the smile that plays against the younger Danvers lips is genuine and pure. "What are we gonna watch tonight?" She changes the subject so she won't have to lie any longer and retrieves another slice of pizza for her sister.

"Glee!" The kryptonian perks up and smiles hopefully at Alex, who sighs dramatically and grabs the remote anyway.

"You are going to be the death of me, you little pest." Alex teases, wiping pizza sauce off of Kara's face, who was not trying to hide a blush.

After watching a few episodes of glee and Kara singing, gleefully of course, along, Alex was beginning to feel tired and was getting hot in her hoodie. Kara was cuddled tightly against her and the kryptonian was a furnace, making Alex feel even hotter.

She tugged at her sleeves, wanting to take her hoodie off but she knew that if she did, she'd expose a lot of scars and bruises. So she decided to ignore her discomfort, and because of this, Kara only snuggled deeper.

"'Lexssss." Kara mumbled sleepily as her face was pressed into Alex's chest.

"Yeah?" The older Danvers ran her fingers through soft blonde curls.

"'M gonna sleep now. G'nigh."

Alex sighed, if Kara fell asleep on her then she'd never be able to go cool off.

"Goodnight Kara, I love you."

"Love you." And with that, Kara was out.

Alex sat there for about half an hour before slowly removing herself from beneath Kara's weight and scurrying off to her room.

She pulled the hoodie from her skin and felt the nice cool air of her apartment rush against her.

She looked carefully at her bruises, recalling how they had formed through the past month.

She'd noted how she tended to bruise the most on her shoulders, because she got tossed around a lot and would land on them.

She traced the outlines of some old cuts and some new ones, which were surrounded by purple and blue bruises while the old cuts had yellow ones around them.

Alex had gotten so caught up in her battle wounds, she hadn't heard Kara get off the couch and come to her doorway.

The youngest Danvers hand was pressed to her mouth in fear, and the tiniest little squeak came out of her as her vision blurred.

Alex whipped around and saw her sister standing there, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Kara-" Alex started but her sister cut her off.

"Did... did I do that? When I hugged you?" Kara backed herself up against the wall and slid down it terrified.

"No! No, you didn't do this Kara. I- I was at a bar and I fell onto my back. The cuts are from the glass and the bruising is from the impact." Alex lied. "You didn't do this Kara, it's okay."

"But-but... Alex. You falling wouldn't do that to your back." Kara looked up, glassy-eyed.

"It's not just from falling, bunches." The brunette got down to the scared aliens level.

"It's not?" Kara sniffled and Alex nodded her head no. "What's it f-from then?"

"You know how sometimes, I can be a bit... troublesome?" One dark eyebrow was raised as she tried to create a lie. "Well, someone decided to pick a bit of a fight with me and it didn't end well for them." It made enough sense.

"Who hurt you?" Alex could tell Kara was gonna try and avenge her by talking to the person about non-violence.

"Shh. I don't know them. But, I know something that could make me feel better?" Alex smiled gently.

"What?" Kara's eyebrows crinkled and Alex poked in between them.

"A hug." Alex opened her arms and Kara very very carefully hugged her, not actually squeezing her at all. "Why so hesitant?"

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Hey, you won't hurt me. Don't worry about it, it doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara looked up like a lost puppy. "We tell eachother everything." Her eyes looked down.

"Because I didn't want you to worry yourself about it, like you are now. Look, I'm fine. But I'm not gonna be fine if my little sister doesn't hug me like she means it." She joked lightly and Kara gave her a better hug, though still being mindful of the Injuries. "See, that wasn't so hard, was if?"

"No," Kara giggled but her smile faded as she began to trace the injuries lightly with her hand, noting how painful it looked and how some were fresh and some were old. However, it was clear Alex was hiding it for a reason so Kara let it go... for now.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Alex?"

"I know, I just didn't wanna get you all upset and worked up, I'm the one who is supposed to worry, not you."

"But I always will. I love you Alex, I don't like it when your hurt."

"I know, I love you too. I promise to be more careful, okay?" Alex smiled when she felt Kara nod her head.

"Okay, I will hold you to it."

Alex stood up, "I think we should go to bed. I don't wanna deal with your grumpy butt tomorrow."

"Hey!" Kara stood as well and followed Alex into the bedroom.

"Hey."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I like to tease you." Alex ruffled Kara's hair and the two got into Bed, cuddling up and dosing off to sleep.

In less then two years, Kara would know exactly how and why Alex had gotten those scars, and why she'd kept it a secrete.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Well, what'd you guys think? Did you hate it? Love it?

It was short, but there's not much I could think of to really do with her scars yet because it's in the past.

Anyway, It was fun to right and I'll try to do some more with this story here soon. I'm gonna work on much more frequent updates and also better chapters.

Anything you guys wanna see improved?

So, the season two ending was... interesting. Potential for supercorp? I don't know...

Do you guys want a chapter where Kara maybe talks to Alex about Lena? Or perhaps of Mon-El? Or maybe a re-write to the ending? Where Kara does go home with Alex? Lemme know.

Thanks for all your request in the past! Please do keep them coming!

Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and of course reviewing!

What do you guys want the next chapter to be?

I hope you all have a very blessed day,

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	34. Chapter 34 - Runnin' Home To You

You guys all know by now that I don't own Supergirl.

Lots to say down at the bottom of this chapter.

Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Kara hadn't known she'd loved him until she had to say goodbye to him.

He'd been infuriating and obnoxious in ways she couldn't describe, and he'd somehow always manages to do more harm than good when it came to her life.

But regardless she'd known the same loss he was currently facing, so she'd given him chance after chance even when everyone else thought he didn't deserve it.

She stood outside on the balcony looking out at the still torn apart city, wishing just a little that things were like the movies where once the evil is defeated, all it's disasters are just undone and everything goes back to being normal.

But it wasn't like a movie, the city was still in serious apparel, and she'd only ever felt this alone once before when her planet had died.

Sometimes she wondered why things like this never happened to Kal-El when she had been a child. She wondered if her coming out as Supergirl was what had caused all the problems the world seemed to have and face now.

J'onn had been the first to come and check in on her, knowing how much she was hurting since he'd only just recently said goodbye to Megan.

"How're you doing, Supergirl?" He used her hero name on purpose, trying to remind her of all the good she'd done.

"I'm fine, Just tired." The lie is easy as it slips off a well practiced tongue.

"We both know your not fine, Kara. And that's okay. Goodbyes are hard."

"It's even harder that I've grown so accustom to them." The remark is almost bitter.

"And I know what that feels like to. Look, I know things feel bad now, but you? Your a survivor. You've survived so much and gone through things you Never thought you could handle, things I know I couldn't handle, and you still have the sunny smile on your face everyday. Your strong, stronger than all of us. But you don't have to be . It's okay to hurt."

"Thanks, J'onn. I just... I'm tired of being afraid to love things and then when I do love them, I lose them. What if I really can't have it all?"

"If anyone can, I know it's you who will." J'onn gave her his typical Space Dad knowing looks and she forced a smile to help ease his mind, ever grateful that he couldn't read hers.

He took her smile as true and he walked away, leaving her to some alone time.

The car horns and traffic blared in Kara's ears and the lights seem painfully bright to her tired blue eyes. She felt a lot like the little girl she'd been when she first arrived, scared and alone.

She wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Alex under a blanket and just feel like things are okay, the okay that only Alex can make them. Kara bit her lip to try and stop her tears from falling.

She leaned forward more on her arms as she stared out, the sounds almost becoming to much for her. She could hear the crying of mothers as they realized their children hadn't survived the attack, children who were suddenly orphans like herself, those who were injured calling out in pain as they lay in Hospital beds awaiting treatment, but oddly it was the boyfriends and girlfriends celebrated their survival that hurt Kara the most.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard the heavy steps of Alex's combat boot clad feet.

"There as a moment this year, where I felt completely broken." Kara hadn't yet turned to look at Alex. "When I regretted a choice that changed my life. You forced your way into my home, wrapped your arms around me and you said 'I'm proud of you'. It didn't make me feel any better at the time, but it was something to hold onto." Alex looked at Kara to see the younger girl staring up at the sky so that the tears wouldn't fall. She stepped closer to her little sister, "I am so proud of you."

Alex paused for a moment watching as Kara's face twisted into an emotion Alex hadn't seen since Kara was a 13 year old girl.

"Do... do you want me to stay over tonight I mean I can be there as long as you need." Alex inched a little closer.

"No! No... go be with your girlfriend. I need to know you two are happy. Like I wanna know about Winn and Lyra, J'onn and Megan, Clark and Lois. It's not like everybody else's world stopped. You don't have to act like it." Kara's words are broken and her heart aches because she wants nothing more then things to go back to when it was just Alex and her. She didn't ever get as hurt when it was just Alex and her.

"What do you need right now?" Alex's own eyes are beginning to shine as she takes in the pain behind Kara's words.

"Just... never let her go." Kara forces an almost aggressive tone behind the words. It's something Alex knows she had unintentionally taught that to Kara.

She can see that Kara's about to take off into a broken night's sky so that no one would have to see her cry, and just before she can get her red-boot covered feet off of the balcony, Alex grips her tightly around the waist and pulls her to her.

"Alex." Kara's voice is breaking and she tried to pull out of the hug, gentle enough that she won't hurt Alex but firm enough to show she wanted to be left alone. But when Alex's arms only grip her tighter, Kara can't keep fighting it.

A chocked and strangled sob escapes trembling lips as Kara falls into Alex, the same way she had done over and over as a child when she first arrived.

"Hey hey hey hey hey, it's okay. I got you, I got you." Alex began to run her hand up and down Kara's back and promising things will get better and be okay, telling her how strong she is and how strong she's always been, reminding her that it's okay not to be okay.

Kara stops crying in one sharp breath trying to hide her emotions from any other pairs of eyes, she didn't want to ruin everyone else's happiness just because she was heartbroken.

"Please Alex, go. Go be with Maggie. She needs you too." Kara's voice has that same forced bite behind it from a few minutes ago, and Alex knows that just because Kara is trying to play the tough girl part doesn't mean she is.

"I'm the one who's supposed to hide her emotions here, not you. Kara, even though Maggie's in my life your still my little sister. Who else is gonna binge watch Netflix with me? Who else is gonna eat all my pizza? Who else is gonna switch ice cream with me? Who else is gonna steal my Stanford hoodie? Who else am I gonna save when she's dumb and goes in without any back up? Who else is gonna save me?" Alex feels her heart strain as she recalls all the things they used to do, but hadn't done lately because of Maggie.

Kara gave a weak smile to her older sister, but before she could say anything Alex beat her to it. "You need me too, Kara. Your my number one priority, no matter what."

"But I shouldn't have to be."

"You are. You always have been since the day you got here. Not because mom made me take care of you, but because I love you." Alex gripped Kara's shoulders tightly when she pulled back to look at Kara's red eyes. "I love you." She said again and Kara sniffled.

? ﾟﾘﾢ?ￂﾠ

"I love you too."

"Come home with me." Alex says and it was not a question, but a statement.

"Alex, n-" but The older danvers cut her off.

"Yes. Your coming home with me. I'm older, what I say goes." Alex says as a joke, it may not have been the best time for such but, in their lives, when was?

"You should be with Maggie." Kara tried to say again, secretly happy Alex was putting her first.

"I'm with her all the time. You need me right now." Alex takes Kara's hand in her own and finally Kara gives in.

The two sisters walk out of the DEO, hand in hand, Alex telling Maggie that she has to make sure Kara's okay tonight and Maggie, of course, understanding.

They decided to go back to Alex's apartment, Kara's own reminding her to much of the person she'd lost.

"Hey sis, I'm gonna grab a shower, okay?" Alex put her hand gently on Kara's shoulder, respecting how fragile the young women was.

"Alright." It comes out as a half whisper, half word.

"You should get one too." Alex noted the dirt that littered Kara's skin as she ran her fingers through ash-covered hair.

"I will, go ahead and get yours."

The oldest danvers nodded her head and retrieved pajamas before stepping into her bathroom and beginning to shower.

After realizing she finally had Alex all to herself for a night, the sudden silence, save for the sound of water pinging against metal, of being in the living room alone began to bug her.

Kara quietly moved to Alex's room and then over to her bathroom door, sitting her back against it. "Alex?"

The older girl jumped a little in the shower. "Yes?"

"Can you sing... like you used to?" Kara was implying to the kryptonian song about piece and love she'd taught to her older sister many years ago.

"Yeah, I can do that." She began to sing, her words soft and smooth as she working the the rise and fall of an ever graceful melody.

Kara leaned her head back against the door as she listened to the words, smiling slightly at the earth accent Alex brought to the now dead language.

When the words came to an end, Alex was almost done with her shower, only having to rinse her hair out left.

"Thank you." Kara said, her voice was sad but no longer broken.

"Anytime, you know I love you, right?" Alex slowly cracked the door open, trying not to hit the blonde alien with it.

"I love you too." She rose up from the floor and moved out of Alex's way as the older girl grabbed her Stanford hoodie, which she'd only recently stolen back, and a pair of shorts for Kara to sleep in.

Kara took the clothes with a half-hearted smile and stepped into the shower to hopefully wash some of the pain away from today.

Alex sat by the door this time, making sure to keep Kara active in conversations based on anything but romance.

The youngest danvers finished her shower and got dressed, appearing next to Alex and to two headed into the kitchen for a snack, even though neither were feeling exponentially hungry.

"Kara, do you remember what I said to you when you first arrived?" Curious Blue eyes met soft hazel ones. "I said to you, 'I don't know what your going through. I can't even imagine it. And I won't pretend to. I'm kinda new at this whole big sister thing and I might mess up, but I'll try my best to love you and protect you from everything I can. You just have to let me.' And then for the first time since arriving, you let me hug you and you hugged me back. I still mean it. I don't know what your feeling right now and I won't pretend to, Now, I've had some practice at the big sister thing, and I know I've messed up some recently, but I will always still try my best to love you and protect you, from everything I can. You just have to let me. No matter what happens, or how old you get, I will always try." Alex took Kara's hands in her own from across her counter.

"Alex, I hope you never have to feel like this. I hope you never loose her. I hope you never know how much this hurts. But I am so grateful that I have you to lean on, and I'm so so sorry I've been acting jealous and being distant. I remember how much I needed you as a scared little girl, I remember how much I looked up to you, how much I relied on you, I remember you being my rock, and and... and being my one person that I knew would never leave. And you still are to me. I still look up to you, need you, rely on you, and your still my rock. Please don't ever leave." Kara moved from behind the counter and Alex led them over to the couch to hug Kara against her.

"I promise. I am never going anywhere. I will always be here, I will always be your sister. I'm never going to leave you." Alex kissed Kara's forehead.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for loving you."

"I know. That's not what I'm thanking you for."

"Then what are you?" A puzzled look colored Alex's face.

"For staying. I know I'm a lot, and I know sometimes you get tired of me. But thank you for always staying."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried to." Truer words hadn't been said before today.

"I love you." Kara looks back towards Alex and gives her first real smile since saying goodbye to Mon-El.

"And I love you." Alex returns the smile, pulling a blanket around them and clicking on the television, going straight to Netflix, and beginning to watch one of their old time favorites, Homeland.

Sure, the previous days had left Kara utterly broken and had her completely torn apart, but she had Alex to help hold her together and mend her breaks until she finally felt okay again. She didn't feel happy tonight, but she knew she felt better snuggled up with her sister then she would have felt flying alone around the city in a vein attempt to make her problems and the world around her seem small.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

I hope you all enjoyed it!

As always, thanks to those who read, follow, favorite, and leave REQUEST!

I absolutely love to hear what you guys have to say! It really makes my day and I love when you guys come up with such AMAZING ideas! I feel awful for not having done all of them!

So, would you guys prefer to have me do jealous Kara over again now that their are more characters for her to be jealous of? Previously when I did that chapter the character list was small and simple, making it very hard to have someone for Kara to be jealous of.

Or, would you prefer something along the lines of what happened after Alex brought Kara the cupcake? Should she stay the night and have sister time or should they go out and do something? After all, earth birthday is pretty important.

This stuff is not something pertaining to the story, more so to its author.

1\. I just moved guys, so the whole packing and unpacking process has left me exhausted! However, considering it is summer and I'm outta school for a hot minute, I've got more time to write! Yay!

2\. I'm gonna be started a new school soon and the pressure is kinda on, so I'll probably be doing future chapters about Kara started school on earth.

3\. Life's kinda handed me a lot of lemons lately, and I'm out of pitchers to put my lemonade, so I may poor my heart out into this, meaning chapters will either be super happy and upbeat as I try to keep my mind off of it or kinda angsty to fit in with my current emotional state. I'm okay, I just have to figure things out again.

Those are more of my life updates, but for those of you who care that's kinda what's going on.

Thank you to those who have read down this far! You guys are the best for being so involved!

I appreciate all of your patience and support in this story and I hope to keep seeing it grow. I love this story just as much as all of you guys and it's success is amazing to me!

It was the first collection of Kara and Alex based one shots and had continued to be super successful! I love the other writers that do one shots now of course, I'm not putting them down, I'm just thanking those if you who have kept your faith in me for this story. I appreciate all of the love you guys give to it!

To some of my newer readers, welcome! You guys are 100% welcome to send me PM's about anything and everything, whether it be a request or just wanting to strike up a conversation, I'm open to it.

To my older readers, thank you for sticking around, even when I only update once every other forever :)

Hope to see you guys soon!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


End file.
